EL VIAJE DE BLITZ LIGHT
by Draizen
Summary: No pondré resumen, este es mi verdadero nuevo trabajo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, así como yo lo hice, mientras escribía.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

_**Desde hace tiempo se han contado diferentes historias, pero te puedo asegurar que yo se cual es la verdad, ¿te preguntas como lo se?**_

_**Es muy simple porque yo la viví, aunque no en persona, pero creo que esta es una historia que mi hija les podrá contar mejor.**_

Nos encontramos en una ciudad grande llamada nueva Canterlot y de todos los edificios se destacaba una enorme construcción, la cual era el palacio real, en la entrada se podían notar unas estatuas, eran de dos ponis de tierra, dos unicornios, dos pegasos y una alicornio.

Dentro de la sala del trono se podía ver a una alicornio de color lavanda muy conocida, solo que mas crecida, tenia la mis a estatura de Cadence y su crin ahora estaba hondeando, habían pasado unos 15 años desde que Twilight asumió como gobernante y en ese tiempo Equestria había avanzando gratamente.

Estaba revidando unos papeles cuando una de las criadas se le acerco preocupada.

Criada: disculpe reina Twilight tenemos un problema._ dijo ella algo inquieta.

Ella solo la miro de forma calmada.

Twilight: ¿que sucede?._ dijo ella mirándola.

Criada: lo lamento majestad, pero el problema es... ._ no termino de hablar porque un estallido lo dijo todo.

Twilight: ¿es mi hija verdad?._ dijo ella con algo de pesar.

En otra habitación se podía notar a una potra alicornio, tenia piel del mismo color que Twilight, pero su crin era blanca con algunas lineas rojas, ademas de no tener cuite mark y tener ojos azul claro.

La reina ingreso en el cuarto y vio que la pequeña estaba de mal humor.

Twilight: ¿que sucede Blitz Light?._ dijo ella mirando a su hija.

La pequeña había cumplido los 10 años hace unos meses y ella miro molesta a su madre.

Blitz: despide a las criadas mama, me dijeron que no puedo comer las galletas que quiero._ dijo ella molesta.

Twilight solo suspiro y miro a su hija.

Twilight: pequeña ya hablamos de esto, no puedes estar pidiendo lo que quieras cuando quieras._ dijo ella de forma calmada.

Blitz: mama, ellos son plebeyos, solo están para servirnos._ dijo ella de forma petulante.

Twilight aveces pensaba que su hija estaba demasiado malcriada.

Twilight: no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho, yo nací como plebeya y hasta los 20 seguí siéndolo, no estaría donde estoy de no ser por mis amigos._dijo ella recordando le su historia.

Blitz; mama, eso ya es anticuado, ahora somo la realeza, somos mejor que todos._ dijo ella con tono firme y sin ceder.

Twilight solo puso una cara triste y miro a su hija.

Twilight: desde que naciste siempre te enseñe todo lo que pude, no solo sobre magia, si no también como apreciar la amistad._ dijo ella en tono triste y luego solo hizo brillar su cuerno, apareció una pluma y papel, comenzó a escribir, luego de un minuto mando la carta por medio de su magia._ lo lamento, pero si sigues con esa actitud, tendré que tomar medidas.

Sin mas ella se retiro y dejo a su hija confundida.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa se despertó, pero noto que sus cosas no estaban en su cuarto, ella se alarmo y bajo a encontrar a su madre.

Blitz: ¡mama tenemos problemas!, ¡nos robaron, mis cosas no están!._ cuando ella llego noto que sus cosas estaban junto con unos guardias y su madre también estaba presente._ ¿que esta pasando?

Twilight miro a su hija con una cara de decepción.

Twilight: hija mía, la verdad no pensé que tendría que hacer esto, pero me temo que tengo que tomar medidas, como dije que lo aria._ dijo sacando unas lagrimas._ se que ha sido difícil para ti, desde que tu padre ya no esta, pero no puedo permitir que sigas así.

Blitz estaba algo aturdida por las palabras de su madre y no comprendía que ocurría.

Twilight: desde hace mas de 3 años que te has vuelto un niña mala, caprichosa y muy exigente, no sabes valorar la vida que tienes y los sacrificios que fueron necesarios para que las dos estuviéramos aquí._ dijo ella casi al borde del llanto._ lo lamento, pero me has defraudado y debe corregirse esto, antes de que esto empeore mas.

Blitz estaba asustada por las palabras de su madre y comenzó a retroceder.

Blitz: ¿que estas diciendo mama?._ pregunto ella al borde del pánico.

Twilight: Princesa Blitz Light, como gran soberana de equestria, te despojo de tu titulo y tus privilegios._ dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y su hija puso una cara de miedo._ a partir de este momento seras llevada al castillo de Ponyville, estudiaras de interna en la escuela de la amistad y hasta que no tenga pruebas de que estas mejorando, no se te permitirá volver al castillo si no es por mi orden o invitación._ dijo ella mientras su hija también comenzó a llorar

Ella corrió y se abrazo a su madre.

Blitz: ¡no, mama por favor!._ dijo ella entre lagrimas._ ¡te prometo que seré buena, me comportare pero por favor, no me eches!._ dijo ella en tono de suplica.

Twilight no desistió y solo miro a su hija antes de hablar.

Twilight: a pesar de lo que muchos hayan creído, me gane estar en el lugar donde estoy y tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo, recuperar tu titulo de princesa dependerá de ti únicamente._ termino de decir la reina antes de mirar a los guardias._ llevensela y que llegue a salvo a la escuela.

Sin mas los guardias con gran pesar por su reina tomaron a la potra y la llevaron con algo de fuerza, Twilight estando ya sol se tiro a suelo y rompió en llanto, con una cara llena de miseria.

Un poco mas tarde Blitz estaba en un carruaje junto con sus cosas, tenia una cara algo enojada en la cara debido a su expulsión.

Blitz: si tenia que pasar esto, hubiera preferido tener otro sermón, como en las otras veces._ dijo ella con algo de molestia.

Poco mas tarde ella llego al castillo que antaño había sido el hogar de su madre...

_Como dije antes esta es un historia, que mi hija les_ _**podrá contar mejor ahora aprenderán su historia, la historia de como fue su viaje en busca de la amistad y todas las lecciones que ella aprendió ...**_

_**EL VIAJE DE BLITZ LIGHT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

**COMENZANDO UNA AVENTURA**

Era de día y en una habitación cierta potra estaba despertando con mal humor.

Blitz: cada día que pasa, mas extraño que mis doncellas laven mis dientes o me den masaje._ dijo ella con amargura y se levanto de su cama._ ademas también tengo que levantar las cortinas yo misma._ dijo antes de levantar las con su magia.

La potra era Blitz Light hija de Twilight Sparkel la actual reina de equestria, como desde hace tiempo se había estado comportando mal la mandaron de interna a la escuela de la amistad dirigida actualmente por Starlight Glimmer.

Blitz: no se que espera mama que aprenda en este tonto lugar._ dijo ella con disgusto, entro en el baño y labo su cara, dientes y peino un poco su melena, luego cuando estuvo lista se fue al pasillo.

Había pasado una semana desde que entro de interna en la escuela y desde entonces había estado de mal humor, en el pasillo la detuvo una potra de su edad, era de piel rosada con crin marrón esponjosa y ojos celestes.

¿?: buenos días Blitz._ dijo ella en tono divertido.

Ella de mala gana saludo.

Blitz: hola Party._ dijo ella saludando a la recién llegada.

Ella era Party Pie hija de Pinkie con Chesse, ella heredo la misma actitud de sus padres para la diversión, desde que Blitz llego había intentado ser su amiga, porque su madre siempre le contaba sus historias con la reina cuando era mas joven.

Blitz: otra vez, perdón si hoy no quiero hablar._ dijo ella mientras caminaba a sus clases._ aunque la verdad preferiría seguir con mis clases privadas._ dijo eso ultimo en voz baja.

En la semana que había estado allí no había tenido el mas mínimo avance y no tenia ninguna noticia de que su madre fuera a cambiar de opinión, eso la deprimía y la dejaba molesta.

Mas tarde ese día después de sus clases ella salia de la escuela de regreso al castillo amistad que antanio perteneció a su madre.

Blitz: por lo menos tengo un buen alojamiento, de lo contrario no tendría donde poner mis cosas._ dijo ella con algo de resignación.

Ella llego a la habitación que antaño ocupaba su madre, como no había hablado con su madre sobre el tema aun estaba molesta por eso, pero recordando todo el amor y el cariño que su madre le dio en los pasados años, no pudo enojarse con ella.

Blitz: conociendo a mama y viendo como estaba cuando dijo que me trajeran, lo mas probable es que en unos días mas mandara a que me regresen._ dijo ella intentando consolarse un poco.

Ella simplemente saco unos libros y se puso a leer un poco, era muy anti social en la escuela porque a sus ojos al ser hija de la reina, no tenia que ínter actuar con plebeyos.

Blitz: esto no puede durar mucho mas, pero no tengo idea sobre que usar para volver a Canterlot._ dijo ella de mal humor.

Luego su puerta se abrió y por ella paso una yegua que la saludo con animo.

¿?: ¿todo esta bien Blitz?._ dijo ella con tono amable.

Blitz: hola tía Starlight._ dijo ella saludando cortes mente.

La yegua era Starlight Glimmer, quien ahora a sus 33 años se notaba algo mas crecida, pero conservando bastante de su aire de juventud.

Starlight: oye ya paso una semana, te lo dije antes, si tienes algo que quieras hablar, entonces puedes decírmelo._ dijo ella en tono amable y la potra solo siguió con sus libros._ entiendo que no entiendes el porque tu madre te mando aquí, pero eres tu la que tiene que aprender a entender sus razones.

Blitz: ¿entender que?, mi madre se enojo y me mando aquí como castigo, en cualquier momento ella ordenara que regrese._ dijo ella sin dejar de leer.

Starlight: conozco a tu madre desde hace mucho, se que ella no va a cedes, la única que puede resolver esto eres tu._ dijo ella antes de retirarse.

Blitz no entendía nada de lo que le decían, pero luego llego el momento de la siguiente clase, en los últimos años se había añadido una clase de vuelo para las especies que pudieran volar con el fin de ayudarles a hacer mas actividades físicas, ¿no tengo que decirles quien la dirige verdad?

Rainbow: muy bien, todos comencemos._ dijo la pegaso, ahora un poco mayor pero conservando el mismo vigor de su juventud.

Blitz se estaba volando siguiendo el patrón sin molestarse en hablar con nadie, luego de la clase uno de los pegasos jóvenes se le acerco, tenia la piel del mismo color que Rainbow Dash, pero su crin era únicamente azul oscuro.

¿?: no puedes ser amargada por siempre Blitz._ dijo el con tono simpático.

Blitz: ¿no tienes que volar a alguna parte Speed Dash?._ dijo ella en tono despectivo.

El joven pegaso solo se fue volando mientras sacaba la lengua, la joven princesa solo se fue caminando sin intentar dirigir la palabra a nadie.

Blitz: no entiendo nada._ ella solo miro a las nubes sin dejar de caminar._ mama, ¿porque aun no me permites volver?, ya paso una semana, nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separadas.

Ella estaba muy deprimida, después de todo su madre siempre había estado a su lado.

Blitz: no lo entiendo, en serio no lo entiendo, ¿que estas haciendo mama?._ dijo ella cayendo de rodillas.

Ella comenzó a soltar lagrimas y simplemente se fue corriendo, llego al castillo y cruzo por la puerta, llego a la sal del trono y se quedo recostada en el mapa.

Blitz: mama no lo entiendo, ¿que tienen de bueno los tontos amigos?._ dijo ella completamente enojada y con lagrimas.

Luego el mapa comenzó a brillar y en ella apareció una especie de agujero blanco, en este se mostraba a Twilight y sus amigas contra Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare: ¡les falta el sexto elemento!, ¡no hubo chispa!._ exclamo ella mirando a las 6 ponis.

Twilight: si la hay._ dijo ella sonriendo._ es una chispa diferente, lo supe en el momento que descubrí cuanto me gustaba escucharlas, verlas, lo mucho que me importan, la chispa se encendió en mi interior, cuando entendí que todas... ._ ella saco algunas lagrimas de felicidad, luego exclamo._ ¡son mis amigas!

Luego se mostró como usaban el poder de los elemento para vencer a Nightmare, terminando de mostrar eso el mapa dejo de brillar y el agujero desapareció, Blitz estaba algo asombrada por eso y luego hablo.

Blitz: así que esas historias si son ciertas, ¿porque el mapa me mostró esto?._ dijo ella sin entender mientras miraba al mapa.

Starlight: es normal que este castillo te hable._ dijo la yegua llegando por la puerta, Blitz la miro sin entender sus palabras._ este castillo fue entregado por el árbol de la armonía a tu madre, si eres su hija es normal que esto pase.

Blitz: pero no lo entiendo, ¿que intenta decirme tía?._ pregunto ella estando confundida.

Starlight: cuando tu madre se convirtió en la reina, me dejo a cargo de la escuela, pero también me encargo vigilar el castillo._ dijo ella explicando._ no creo que tu madre te allá enviado aquí por nada, creo que de alguna forma entenderás todo a su tiempo, solo deja que el castillo te muestre sus lecciones.

Sin mas ella se retiro del lugar y Blitz se quedo confundida, mientras tanto en Canterlot Twilight estaba mirando algunos papeles cuando Spike apareció por la puerta, ahora era un dragón adulto y se había vuelto embajador de la amistad en los reinos vecinos.

Spike: ¿estas segura de lo que hiciste Twilight?._ pregunto el dragón mirando a su amiga mas antigua.

Twilight: mis visiones son demasiado vividas para no ser ciertas._ dijo ella con seguridad._ Blitz es la que debe hacerlo, pero no se supone que su camino sea fácil._ dijo ella algo preocupada pero al mismo tiempo con seguridad.

Blitz no entendía lo que el castillo le había mostrado, pero sin mas ella se fue a dormir, Starlight estaba mirando por la puerta y solo se alejo por el pasillo mientras hablaba consigo misma.

Starlight: Twilight me dijo que ella era la indicada, pero como van las cosas, no estoy muy segura, porque su personalidad no es la correcta al menos no de momento._ ella se fue caminando y llego a la sala del trono, ella miro al mapa antes de hablar._ así que ella es la elegida, no se que tienes en mente, pero continuare cuidando de todo hasta el momento.

Después de decir eso se retiro a sus habitaciones, cuando se fue el mapa volvió a brillar, mientras le seguía dormida ella también estaba brillando.

Sin que nadie más pudiera verlo por estar dormidos todo el castillo también estaba brillando.

La única que Lo noto era Starlight quien solamente sonrío y Respiro profundo Antes de hablar.

Starlight: espero que ella lo entienda algún día._ luego puso su magia para flotar hasta dónde estaba la ventana de la pequeña._ eres la hija de tu madre Blitz y como tal sé que también tienes esa chispa en tu corazón, Sólo tienes que aprender a dejarla salir como ella lo hizo.

** hasta el próximo capítulo nos leeremos pronto amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

**UN INICIO EN LA AMISTAD**

Paso otra semana y Blitz se momento no mostraba indicios de intentar hacer amigos con nadie.

Blitz: por cada día que pasa mas comienzo a creer que la tía Starlight tiene razón, mama no va a ceder._ dijo ella algo mas resignada.

Ella se fue para sus clases al rato y solo siguió el día con normalidad, cuando en el pasillo se encontró con alguien que reconoció y se alegro.

Blitz: ¡prima Flurry!._ exclamo ella contenta.

Era Flurry Heart ahora como una yegua adulta joven, tenia una crin parecida a su madre con una cuite mark de un escudo morado con una corazón de cristal.

Flurry: ¡Hola Blitz!._ dijo ella corriendo hacia ella, las dos se abrazaron con cariño y la yegua miro a su prima._ pasaron dos semanas, ¿como te ha estado yendo?

Blitz solo se puso triste y le dijo.

Blitz: no entiendo, ¿porque mi madre me mando aquí y no mando a que me devolvieran hasta ahora?._ dijo ella en tono desanimado.

Flurry: mira, tu mama le escribió a la mía y luego de escuchar lo que sucedió, me dejo venir a visitarte, entiendo que no comprendas las cosas, pero quiero hablar contigo de algo._ dijo ella mientras las dos caminaban.

Llegaron al campo fuera de la escuela y Flurry la miro.

Flurry: las dos sabemos que hace años cuando eras mas pequeña, eras una niña alegra, muy animada y siempre te escapabas a jugar con los niños de la ciudad cuando podías._ dijo ella mientras Blitz fruncía el ceño.

Blitz: esos días quedaron atrás._ dijo ella con amargura.

Flurry: sabes que ademas de ser primas yo era tu niñera, cuando aun no te pasaba esto._ dijo ella con nostalgia._ ademas se que esto te paso debido a tu padre.

Blitz: ¡no me hables de el!._ dijo ella enojada y destrozada._¡¿porque tuvo que irse?!

Flurry: entiendo que no es fácil, te sentiste abandonada._ dijo ella dándole apoyo._ pero no por eso debes creer que los otros te dejaran, tus amigos quisieron estar allí para animarte.

Blitz: mi propio padre me dejo, ¿que los hace mejores a ellos?._ pregunto ella enojada y luego saco unas lagrimas._ en los últimos años, siempre me he preguntado, ¿como nos hubiéramos divertido si hubiera estado con nosotras?._ ella solo se abrazo a su prima con lagrimas en los ojos._ mi papa siempre estaba conmigo, me gusta sentir que su sonrisa, también era mía, sin el me quede sola.

Flurry: tu no estas sola, ¿acaso tu madre no estuvo apoyándote?._ pregunto mirando a la mas pequeña.

Blitz: así es, ella siempre trato de animarme._ dijo ella recordando a su madre y todo el cariño que siempre le dio, mas aun cuando su padre desapareció._ tal vez no hice bien en no hablar con ella sobre eso en estos 3 años.

Flurry: antes de venir aquí también estuve de visita allá, tu madre también estaba muy triste y entiendo que tú te sientas mal porque ella te envío aquí._ dijo mientras la pequeña miraba sus ojos._ pero debes recordar esto, ella te ama, después de estos años de ver que ella no podía sanar tu dolor pensó que tal vez un nuevo comienzo era lo que tú necesitabas.

Blitz: ¿ comenzar de nuevo Cómo?._ preguntó ella confundida y triste.

Flurry: Eso depende de ti, tu madre hace un tiempo me dijo a mí, que nadie podía enseñarme qué dirección tomar para encontrar mi camino en la vida, por mucho tiempo no le entendí hasta hace un tiempo._ ella ayudó a la pequeña a ponerse de pie Y siguió hablando._ significa que tú tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones para llegar a ser quien tú debes ser.

Blitz se miro a sí misma un momento.

Flurry: Aún eres una niña y el momento de tomar esas decisiones Aún no llega, pero si puedes decidir esto, ¿ en realidad quieres pasar toda tu infancia triste y sin amigos?._ preguntó ella dejando a su prima muy pensativa y con una cara de preocupación.

Más tarde después de que Flurry se había retirado Blitz comenzó a caminar, además tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Blitz: Snif, Snif, sin amigos._ se dijo a sí misma muy deprimida

Sin notarlo tema llegando al bosque everfree y luego de un rato caminando escuchó un ruido que la dejó asustada.

Blitz: ¿ Qué fue eso?._ preguntó mirando alrededor con pánico.

De entre los árboles salieron unos lobos de madera, ellos la miraron Atentamente y ella Sólo se largó a correr gritando.

Blitz: ¡ auxilio, Auxilio!._ ella estaba tan asustada y en pánico que se le había olvidado que podía volar, Así que siguió corriendo mientras los lobos la perseguían.

Unas piedras golperon a los lobos en la cabeza y arriba apareció Speed Dash Quién las estaba arrojando con sus cascos.

Speed: ¡ Oigan bobos!._ dijo el potro Pegaso mientras seguía lanzando piedras.

Blitz siguió corriendo pero aún quedaba un lobo que la seguía persiguiendo, el lobo corre más rápido y casi la atrapa.

Blitz: ¡Ahhhhhhh!, ¡auxilio!._ dijo mientras seguía corriendo intentando que el lobo no la atrapara.

De forma inesperada a unos pasteles golpearon el lobo en la cara y éste se detuvo para tratar de quitarse los moldes y el merengue.

Blitz: ¿ Pero qué pasó?._ preguntó ella confundida y corriendo un poco más despacio hasta que frente ella apareció Party.

Party: no fue nada._ dijo ella en tono divertido y arriba de ellas apareció Speed.

Speed: salgamos rápido del bosque, ellos no nos seguirán._ dijo el Pegaso Mientras todos salían rápidamente del bosque.

Lo que los tomo mal fue que a la salida del bosque estaba Starlight con una mirada preocupada y enojada.

Starlight: dulce Celestia, ¿ qué estaban haciendo en el bosque? ._ preguntó ella con voz seria.

El Pegaso y la terrestre no sabían que decir hasta que la princesa tomo la palabra

Blitz: fue mi culpa tía Starlight._ dijo ella sorprendiendo a los presentes y yegua mayor tomo la palabra.

Starlight: ¿ qué quieres decir Blitz?._ preguntó a ella sin entender.

Blitz: me fui al Bosque para practicar magia sola, creo que me confié demasiado y no pensé que los lobos de madera me atacarían, si es Speed y Party no me hubieran encontrado, bueno no quiero pensar en eso._ dijo ella con tono avergonzado.

Starlight: pues eso fue demasiado imprudente Blitz, entiende que ahora no estás en el Palacio y no puedes ir a donde tú quieras, ya no tienes guardaespaldas que puedan protegerte así que mejor se más prudente la próxima vez que quieras practicar sola._ dijo con tono de enojo y sin más se retiró.

Los dos potros miraron a la alicornio algo confundidos y el Pegaso tomo la palabra.

Speed: Oye no es que no te dé agradezca por evitarnos el castigo pero, no lo entiendo._ dijo él Algo confundido.

Party: ¿ porque te echaste la culpa?._ preguntó ella curiosa y sin entender mientras se rascaba la melena.

Blitz: porque no estaría bien que los castigaron a ustedes por algo que yo hice, mucho menos después de cómo me defendieron._ dijo ella sin más antes de salir caminando, pero se detuvo para mirarlos y dijo._ Pero yo siempre fui distante y nunca quise hablar con ustedes demasiado, ¿ porque vinieron a buscarme y porque me salvaron?

Speed: estamos jugando aquí cerca y te vimos caminar hacia el bosque, intentamos detenerte pero no nos escuchaste._ dijo el explicando porque fueron a buscarla.

Party: Además porque no te ayudaríamos tontita._ dijo ella con el tono alegre que heredó de sus padres._ eso hacen los amigos.

Blitz se mostró asombrada pero luego sólo sonrió y se fue volando al castillo amistad, una vez que entro ahí llegó a la mesa del mapa y se sentó en el trono que alguna vez fue de su madre cuando vivía allí.

Blitz: No sé porqué, pero siento que cuando estoy aquí me siento cerca de mi mamá aunque no esté aquí._ dijo ella antes de que el mapa brillará y el agujero blanco que le mostró el pasado antes aparecía de nuevo.

Esta vez se mostró lo que pasó después de la derrota de Nightmare y como el pueblo estaba festejando, luego se mostró a Twilight con rostro triste.

Celestia: ¿ Qué sucede fiel alumna?, ¿ no estás feliz de que Equestria esté bien y devolver a tus estudios en canterlot?._ preguntó Mirando a la unicornio que estaba triste.

Twilight: es sólo que, ahora que vi lo hermoso que es tener amigas, debo dejarlas._ dijo Mirando a las otras ponis quienes también estaban tristes.

La princesa del sol luego miro al pequeño dragón y dijo.

Celestia: Spike toma nota._ El pequeño dragón sacó un pergamino y una pluma con tinta._ yo la princesa Celestia, decreto hoy que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, tenga una nueva misión para Equestria, debe seguir estudiando la " magia de la amistad" debe reportarme sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar en ponyville.

Eso puso a todo el pueblo contento y las seis amigas se dieron su primer abrazo grupal, Luego de eso la visión terminó y el agujero blanco desapareció otra vez.

Blitz: creo que el castillo intenta decirme algo._ dijo ella antes de tener una idea y correr a su habitación, una vez allí tomó tinta y un pergamino antes de comenzar a escribir._ querida mamá, se me ocurrió que como una forma de que podamos estar un poco más cerca mientras aún estoy aquí, te voy a escribir así como tú le escribías a la princesa Celestia._ ella Suspiro un poco antes de seguir escribiendo._ en este tiempo he reflexionado y más con la visita de Flurry, la verdad es que no quisiera pasar toda mi vida sola y sin nadie a mi lado, espero que te alegre saber qué voy a dar un paso adelante y trataré de volver al camino de la amistad, te prometo que te que escribiré cada vez qué aprenda una nueva lección. Atte: tu hija que tanto te quiere Blitz light._ sin más tomó la carta y desde un pequeño cofre sacó una moneda.

Blitz luego se fue a la escuela y llegó a un lugar donde los dragones se encargaban del servicio de mensajería, una vez llegó se fue directo a un dragón rojo con espinas blancas y le habló tranquilamente.

Blitz: ¿ Quiero enviar una carta a la reina en canterlot por favor? ._El dragón extendió la garra y ella le entregó la moneda, esté solo sonrió y tomó la carta antes de enviarla con su aliento mensajero.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio la reina recibe una carta de su hija y luego de leer la sacó unas Lágrimas de Orgullo y una sonrisa.

Twilight: apenas es un comienzo, Pero al menos sé que estás por empezar correctamente._ dijo ella antes de guardar la carta y luego regresó al trabajo, pero más contenta por saber eso.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

**UN DÍA DE DIVERSIÓN**

Pasaron otros dos días desde la visita de Flurry, ella había comenzado a hablar mas con Party y Speed, justo ese día en Sugar Cube Party se estaba preparando porque ese día aria una función en en el pueblo con su padre, pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

Party: la verdad nunca he actuado en publico._ dijo ella mirando el escenario que estaban construyendo._ estoy super nerviocionada._ dijo ella repitiendo las palabras de su madre._ solo quisiera que mama pudiera verme, pero fue a visitar a los abuelos a la granja de rocas.

Speed: lo vas a hacer bien._ dijo el pegaso intentando motivar a su amiga.

¿?: así es niña, no hay que asustarse._ dijo otra voz.

Era una potra terrestre con sombrero de vaquero, tenia piel naranja con crines rojas y una cuite mark de unas manzanas y unas peras.

Speed: hola Apple Pear._ dijo saludando a la hija de Applejack._ ¿cuando regresaste y porque no llegaste antes?

Apple: bueno mi hermanito llego de forma inoportuna, y tuvimos que esperar un poco para volver de Appleloosa, pero ya que mi mama ya estuvo en condición de viajar pudimos llegar._ dijo ella contenta.- pero no molesta, ese pequeño cubo de azúcar no podría molestar a nadie.

Luego la pequeña vaquera miro a la princesa y la saludo sonriendo.

Apple: bueno, hola niña, paso un largo tiempo._ dijo ella contenta.

Blitz la miro con algo de pena antes de responder.

Blitz: hola Apple Pear.- ella la miro algo apenada y siguió hablando._ oye, creo que no te pedí perdón por...

La potra solo levanto su casco sin dejar de sonreír.

Apple: no pasa nada niña._ dijo ella sin darle importancia._ pero bueno, ¿que es eso de un espectáculo?

Party: hoy voy a actuar junto con papa para hacer promoción de Sugar Cube._ dijo ella en tono animado.

Apple: se que lo aras bien niña._ dijo ella con seguridad.

Party solo sonrió y se fue dando pequeños saltos, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, ella llego al local de postres y solo puso una cara asustada.

Party: ¡hay no se que are!._ dijo ella asustada._ nunca he actuado en público.

Ella toco un botón en las escaleras y llego a la guarida de su madre, ella miro por todos lados buscando algo que la ayudara, pero luego encontró una foto que le dio recuerdos.

**Flash Back.**

_Pinkie había llevado a su hija al circo y ella estaba mirando todo con gran diversión y Pinkie la miro._

_Pinkie: ¿Party quien crees que es el mas importante en un circo?._ pregunto ella sonriendo._

_Party miro a los acróbatas y se emociono mas._

_Party: ellos mama._ dijo señalando a los acróbatas._

_Pinkie se rió un poco antes de hablar._

_Pinkie: jajaja, no tontita._ dijo la yegua dejando a su hija confundida._ el mas importante es siempre el._ dijo ella señalando a un payaso._

_Party: pero mama, el payaso siempre se hace el tonto._ dijo ella confundida._

_Pinkie: a veces tienes que hacerte la tonta, para satisfacer a toda la multitud, hacer eso es mas difícil que tener __éxito._ dijo ella dejando asombrada a su hija._ pero un payaso hija, solo tiene que mantener su sonrisa, para entretener a la audiencia y así nadie puede descubrir lo que ara._

_Party miro al payaso comenzar a hacer trucos de magia con pañuelos y luego comenzó a hacer malabares, todos comenzaron a aclamarlo mas que a los otros._

_Party también comenzó a aplaudir._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Party: mama, con esa actitud que herede de los dos, nadie me creería si les dijera que ustedes dos en realidad si maduraron, jajajaja._ dijo ella de forma divertida mientras comenzaba a reír.

Blitz estaba junto con los demás mirando como terminaban de armar el escenario y no encontraban a Party en ningún lado.

Speed: no lo entiendo, ¿donde esta Party?._ dijo el pequeño pegaso mirando por todos lados desde el aire.

Blitz lo pensó un momento y recordó algo.

Blitz: mama me contó una vez que la tía Pinkie tenia una guarida secreta donde planeaba sus fiestas, puede estar allí._dijo ella mientras los otros dos pensaron que sus madres les contaron los mismo.

Los tres se fueron corriendo al local y una vez que llegaron comenzaron a buscar por todos lados.

Apple: ahora que recuerdo, nunca nos dijeron donde estaba la entrada._ dijo ella recordando lo que su madre le había contado.

Speed: rayos._ dijo el frustrado.

Blitz solo ilumino su cuero y apunto su luz por todos lados hasta que encontró el botón en la escalera.

Blitz: que bueno que aprendí ese hechizo._ dijo ella antes de levantar el tope y presionar el botón, cuando se abrió la trampilla los tres se reunieron a su alrededor._ entre los dos podremos bajar a Apple Pear._ dijo ella mirando a Speed.

El pegaso asintió y los dos levantaron levantaron a la terrestre, llegaron al fondo de la guarida, llegaron a donde estaba Party quien estaba balanceándose en una pelota y haciendo malabares.

Party: hola amigos, estaba ensayando._dijo ella contenta.

Speed: te buscábamos para informarte que llego el momento de la función, ya casi esta todo listo._dijo el dejándola en pánico.

Party: ¡haaa!, tengo que llegar con papa._ dijo ella en voz alta.

Ella tocó otro botón y apareció un trampolín por el cual salto hasta la salida.

Apple: Bueno eso es bastante útil._ dijo ella mientras saltaba por el trampolín también para salir y los dos voladores pasaron volando simplemente por el agujero.

Mientras tanto en la plaza Chesse está mirando por todos lados con un disfraz de maestro de ceremonia mientras esperaba a su hija.

Chesse: es muy raro que Party no aparezca antes de la función._ dijo él un poco preocupado de Cómo pudiera estar su hija.

Luego unos cañones de confeti aparecieron a los costados del escenario y Party apareció montando un balón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Party: ladies and gentlemen, disfruten la función._ dijo la pequeña en voz alta llamando la atención de todos, el público se puso a vitorear y ella solamente siguió sonriendo y saludando Aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

Chesse se acercó a su hija y se mostró muy feliz de verla, la función estaba a punto de comenzar y aún entre nervios Party recordó el consejo de su mamá.

Pinkie: _ sólo debes mantener tu sonrisa_._ escuché la voz feliz y animada de su madre en su cabeza.

El fiestero y su hija comenzaron el espectáculo haciendo malabarismo entre ellos, primero comenzaron con pelotas y luego con bolos, luego Cheese comenzó a hacerlo solo y Party salto a los brazos de su padre quién también la usó para el malabarismo, Mientras ella giraba en los brazos de su padre como si fuera una pelota tomó los artículos e hizo malabares ella misma.

Poco a poco la multitud comenzó a aplaudir más y más animando a los dos, luego de unos momentos llegó el el gran final y sacando un cañón Party semetio adentro y Chesse hablo.

Chesse: muy bien amigos es hora del gran final de nuestro espectáculo._ resultó ser un cañón lleno de confeti Y cuándo Party salió disparada Llegó muy alto antes de abrir un paracaídas, dentro del cual decía en letras grandes compren en sugarcube corner.

Finalmente toda la multitud estalló en aplausos y cuando la potra llegó al piso ella y su padre hicieron una reverencia para agradecer al público. Luego de que terminó la función la pequeña se reunió con sus amigos.

Apple: eso estuvo increíble niña._ dijo ella contenta felicitando a la pequeña fiestera.

Speed: lo hiciste 20% más genial._ dijo el emulando la actitud de su madre.

Blitz: sin duda debo decir que eres la hija de Pinkie Pie._ dijo ella a modo de felicitación.

Luego de eso Party se puso a brillar y cuando termino el brillo se sintió extraña, se miro por todo el cuerpo y luego notó que ahora en el flanco tenía una marca de dos ula ula rodeando una pelota de circo.

Party: ¡ mi cutie Mark!._ exclamó ella eufórica y se puso saltar por todas partes festejando por alegría de por fin saber cuál era su talento especial.

Apple: Así se hace pequeña._ dijo la pequeña Apple alegre por su amiga.

Speed: si, la segunda de nosotros, aún quedamos 5 sin nuestras cutie Mark._ dijo el pequeño Pegaso algo malhumorado.

Blitz luego se acordó Que de momento, solamente había visto a tres de los hijos de las amigas de su madre.

Blitz: ahora que lo mencionas no me había dado cuenta, ¿dónde están Radiance, Butterfly y Magic Dreams?._ preguntó la pequeña alicornio notando ese detalle.

Apple: no alarmes tu cabecita con eso, butterfly está con su madre mientras estudia algunos animales para traer al refugio, Dreams fue con su padre al Imperio de Cristal por pedido de la princesa Cadence y Radiance se fue con su madre a ver algunos diseños para el nuevos vestidos en canterlot._ dijo la pequeña vaquera explicando dónde estaban los otros hijos de las Mane.

Desde una pequeña distancia la misma pinkiepie quien había regresado hasta hace poco estaba mirando a su hija con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y llorando cómicamente estaba en el piso.

Pinkie: buáaaaaa._ ella estaba sollozando y luego de sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo que sacó de su crin habló con alegría en la voz._ Mi pequeña está creciendo._ dijo ella orgullosa de su hija al ver como crecía siguiendo sus pasos.

**H****asta el próximo capítulo, dejen comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**RECORDANDO **

Blitz estaba leyendo un libro mientras Apple Pear estaba jugando a la pelota con Speed y Party ellas solo miraba, Speed solo la miro y se le acerco.

Speed: ¿oye Blitz, no vas a jugar?._ pregunto el mirándola.

Blitz solo se mostró impactada y sonrió nerviosamente.

Blitz: jajaja, lo lamento pero de momento estoy ocupada._dijo ella antes de salir volando.

Eso dejo a todos confundidos y no insistieron, mas tarde ese día todos estaban en el comedor del y Pary se le acerco a Blitz de la nada.

Party: ¿oye Blitz no quieres hacer una piyamada?._ pregunto ella con tono divertido.

Blitz se atraganto y rápidamente tomo algo de agua, todos se confundieron y ella se rió un poco nerviosa antes de hablar.

Blitz; lo lamento, pero tengo que repasar algunas de mis tareas de hechizos._dijo ella antes de retirarse corriendo despacio.

Las otras tres se miraron sin entender y luego suspiraron.

Apple: aunque ya esta mejorando no quiere jugar._ dijo ella algo triste.

Speed: al menos no aun._ dijo el frotando su barbilla.

Luego Party se puso a saltar llamando su atención.

Party: ¡uy, uy!, chicos recuerden, Radiance regresa mañana._ dijo ella contenta.

Eso los dejo a los dos mas felices.

Speed: es cierto, ella regresa de Canterlot mañana._ dijo el recordando ese detalle.

Asi paso la noche pero en su habitación Blitz estaba mirando unos libros, pero luego suspiro y declaro para si misma.

Blitz: no es que no quiera jugar, es solo que... ._ ella no termino la frase y solo cerro el libro para ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente cerca del medio día, las dos potras y el potro pegaso estaban, por las afueras del pueblo llego un carruaje, cuando llego al pueblo de el salieron una Rarity un poco mayor, ademas de una potra tenia piel blanca con crines azules, tenia el pelo parecido al de su madre, pero sin Cuite Mark.

Rarity: querida , espero que estés contenta de volver a casa._ dijo ella con tono elegante y sonriendo.

Radiance: estoy muy complacida madre._ dijo ella con el mismo tono y sonriendo.

La yegua se retiro a su casa y solo dejo a su hija allí sabiendo que ella espetaba a sus amigos, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer.

Radiance: mis amigos, es un gusto verlos a mi retorno._ dijo ella en tono elegante.

Apple: es bueno verte niña._ dijo la pequeña vaquera con tono animado.

Speed: ¿que tal todo en la tierra de los ricos?._pregunto en tono de broma.

Radiance: no hay mucho que decir, excepto por cierta noticia que corre por toda la ciudad._ dijo ella mirando a sus amigos.

Los tres se mostraron incómodos y fue la vaquera quien hablo.

Apple: ¿es sobre Blitz?._ pregunto ella en tono tímido.

Radiance: si, todos en la ciudad hablan de eso._ dijo ella algo incomoda._ ¿ella esta aquí?

Speed: desde hace mas de dos semanas, ya esta mejorando un poco, pero hay un problema._ dijo el algo incomodo.

Party: ella no quiere jugar._ dijo ella con tristeza.

Radiance suspiro y miro a sus amigos.

Radiance: no es que ella no quiera jugar, ella no puede._ dijo ella dejando a los otros confundidos.

Speed: ¿tan ocupada esta?._ pregunto el intentando comprender.

Radiance: no, no es eso._ dijo ella algo triste._ cuando estábamos en canterlot, la reina nos invito a tomar el te.

**Flash Back.**

_Twilight estaba con Rarity, las dos tomaban el te y Radiance estaba al lado de su madre._

_Rarity: ¿paso algo querida?._ pregunto ella mirando a su amiga._ Twilight, somo amigas de toda la vida, se que algo te esta preocupando._

_La reina suspiro y solo miro a su amiga._

_Twilight: es por Blitz Light, ella ha estado mejorando, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme._ dijo ella con tono triste._ aunque ella puede hablar con sus amigos otra vez, me temo que no pueda divertirse con ellos._ dijo ella dejando conmocionadas a las dos._ lo que sucede es que..._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Radiance: Blitz no recuerda como jugar._ dijo ella con tono triste.

Eso dejo a todos mas confundidos que antes.

Party: ¿como es eso de que no recuerda como jugar?._ pregunto la pequeña fiestera mas confundida que antes.

Radiance: no lo recuerda, desde los 7 años, solo se centro en estudiar, no volvió a jugar después de que se puso amargada._ dijo ella mas incomoda.

Speed: así que no quería jugar, porque le daba vergüenza decir que no sabia._dijo el entendiendo.

Radiance: así es, eso me temo._ dijo ella algo triste.

Speed: es muy triste y todo eso pero lo siento, mi mamá me dijo que tengo que ir a la práctica para mantener mi posición en la liga juvenil de los wonderbolts._ dijo el un poco deprimido antes de irse volando.

Las tres otras se miraron entre sí y finalmente decidieron confrontar a su amiga, Blitz estaba en su cuarto leyendo otro libro y al mismo tiempo suspiraba por qué, aunque no lo decía si quería volver a jugar con sus amigos como antes.

En esos Golpes escucharon en la puerta y ella fue a abrir, allí estaban Apple y Party junto con otra que ella no tardó en reconocer.

Blitz: Hola Radiance, me enteré que regresaron hoy._ dijo ella intentando sonar cortés para ocultar su tristeza

Radiance: Hola querida Es bueno verte, pero no tienes fingir más, tu mamá me dijo todo._ eso tomó a la pequeña alicornio con la guardia baja pero finalmente Suspiro para hablar.

Blitz: creo que ya no tiene caso esconderlo, pasó un mes después de que me distanciara de ustedes._ dijo ella comenzando explicar._ un día intenté jugar con la pelota para poder distraerme pero, cada vez que la golpeaba está solo me pegaba en la cara o me resbalaba y me caía al piso._ eso lo dijo con Tono triste y luego de respirar un poco siguió._ Cuando quería saltar la cuerda se me enredaba en Los cascos, luego me di cuenta de ya no sabía cómo usar ningún juguete y no recordaba lo que era divertirme.

Apple le puso un casco en el hombro y le habló para tratar de calmar la.

Apple: Ay pequeña nadie olvida Cómo jugar, ese no es tu problema._ dijo la potra Mirando a su amiga.

Blitz: mi mamá me dijo, que solamente había perdido la motivación para hacerlo y por eso no podía._ dijo ella deprimida.

Party sólo apareció por detrás y con su típica actitud alegre le habló.

Party; No pasa nada tontita, sólo Ven por aquí._ sin más ella comenzó a arrastrarla seguida de las otras dos quiénes tenían caras confundidas

Una vez que salieron del edificio, llegaron a un prado de hierba, luego Party salió corriendo y regresó con un enorme cofre.

Party: Tú tranquila sólo necesitas motivación._ del cofre sacó algunos juguetes y un reproductor de música, ella busco en su melena y sacó un disco, luego ella comenzó a cantar.

...

_Party: Has jugado a saltar?_

Blitz: eso no lo recuerdo._ dijo ella simplemente.

_La pelota lanzar?_

Blitz: ya sabes cómo terminó eso ._ dijo ella algo amargada.

_A correr sin parar?_

Blitz; creo que eso cansa mucho._ dijo ella como si nada

_O tal vez sabes bailar?_

Blitz: Bueno un poco._ reconoció ella.

_Radiance: Con la cuerda saltar_

Blitz: muy bien Lo intentaré._ ella tomó una cuerda entre las cosas y comenzó a saltar sin problemas

_Y la puedo cruzar_

Blitz: Voy a intentarlo._ ella comenzó a cruzar la cuerda mientras seguía saltando y no pasaba nada.

_Apple: Con la pelota jugaré_

Blitz recibió una pelota cuando la vaquera se la pasó y dejó la cuerda atrás mientras hacía rebotar la pelota con su cabeza hacia arriba.

Blitz: esto es fácil._ dijo ella más animada.

_De la cabeza a los pies_

_..._

_Las tres: Ahora fíjate bien:_

_puede ser que_

_Te vas a divertir_

_Y serás feliz jugando_

_Verás que lo vas a lograr_

_En la vida hay que jugar_

_..._

_Party: Ahora ven a saltar_

Blitz: yo estoy recordando._ dijo ya contenta mientras las dos estaban juntas.

_Y luego hacia atrás_

Blitz: muy bien Mira esto._ dijo antes de hacer un salto mortal hacia atrás sin problemas.

_Sigue el compás,_

Blitz: eso puedo hacerlo._ dijo ella mientras comenzaba a cantar también.

_Blitz: Un aplauso y a girar_

_..._

_Las cuatro: Ahora fíjate bien:_

_puedes ver que_

_Te divertirás_

_Y serás feliz jugando_

_Verás que lo vas a lograr_

_..._

_Blitz: No olvides que en la vida siempre_

_Te divertirás_

_Y serás feliz jugando_

_Verás que lo vas a lograr_

_No olvides que en la vida hay que jugar._

Blitz terminó la canción al mismo tiempo Que reía contenta y miraba a sus amigas.

Blitz: es cierto ahora ya lo recuerdo, así era Cómo se sentía divertirse._ dijo ella más contenta.

Apple: y tampoco has perdido tu tono de voz dulzura._ dijo ella haciéndole notar lo bien que había cantado.

Radiance: es cierto querida, tú siempre fuiste la que cantaba mejor, Es agradable ver que no perdiste tu talento._ dijo ella en tono elegante y feliz por su amiga.

Party: Entonces ahora puedes jugar con nosotras verdad, ¡¿si,si?!._ preguntó la pequeña fiestera eufórica y ansiosa.

Blitz pareció pensarlo un momento y hablo.

Blitz: no estoy segura pero Supongo que ... las traes._ ella Sólo le dio un toque y se fue corriendo mientras reía.

Party: jajaja, eso no vale._ dijo la pequeña fiestera antes de que todas se dispersaran y comenzarán a jugar.

Cuando cayó la noche Blitz estaba en su cuarto escribiendo una nueva carta.

Blitz: querida mamá, te tengo noticias, te alegrará saber que el día de hoy, recordé lo hermoso que puede ser compartir la diversión con tus amigos, Espero que no estés triste mientras estoy lejos, porque te aseguro que yo estoy bien, no sé cuándo me branquias visitarte o si tú vendrás a verme pero te estaré esperando: Atte: tu hija Blitz Light._ ella terminó de escribir y se dirigió a la mensajería para enviar la carta.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, por favor dejen comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

**UN AMOR ENFERMIZO**

Blitz estaba junto con Speed en la clase de vuelo, Rainbow los estaba dirigiendo junto con su hijo, pero ella lo llamo a parte y le dijo.

Rainbow: me iré por unos días, yo y tu padre nos iremos con los Woondervolts a una presentación en Las Pegasus._ dijo ella mientras el comprendía.

Speed: entonces estaré en el castillo por un tiempo mientras regresan, no hay problema._ dijo el con la misma actitud cool que heredo de su madre.

Al día siguiente los 5 amigos estaban reunidos, pero tres de ellos parecían sobrar ya que solo miraban como Apple Pear y Speed Dash estaban compitiendo tirando la soga, Blitz solo tenia un libro que estaba leyendo, Party se distraía con una pelota y Radiance se arreglaba la melena con un espejo.

Speed: vas a ceder._ dijo el tirando mas fuerte.

Apple: no señor, tu lo aras._ dijo ella también tirando mas fuerte.

Blitz y las demás ya se estaban cansando.

Blitz: han estado compitiendo por mas de una hora._ dijo ella aburrida.

Radiance: yo también me aburro querida._ dijo ella con cansancio.

Party siguio con su pelota hasta que se le escapo de los cascos, la pelota llego a los cascos de Speed haciéndolo perder la concentración, Apple tiro de la cuerda con fuerza y el pegaso salio disparando hacia adelante, los dos terminaron golpeando sus cabezas entre si.

Apple: ¡hay!, eso dolió._ dijo la pequeña vaquera frotando su cabeza.

Speed tenia un gran chichon en la cabeza.

Blitz: creo que el se llevo la peor parte._ dijo ella mirando al pegaso.

Apple; llevemos lo al castillo._ dijo ella, las dos mágicas lo levitaron con su magia mientras que la pequeña vaquera le amarraba una cuerda a sus cascos para que las dos terrestres pudieran tirar de el en el aire.

Una rato mas tarde Speed estaba en una cama con unas vendas en la cabeza, el despertó al rato y miro por todos lados.

Blitz: miren, ya reacciono._dijo ella llamando la atención de las demás.

Speed las miro a todas hasta que miro a Apple, el puso una sonrisa tonta en su cara y dijo.

Speed: bonita._ dijo el con voz torpe.

La pequeña Apple se sonrojo de vergüenza y las demás la miraron con burla.

Radiance: ¿hasta cuando iban a esconderlo?._ pregunto ella codeando a su amiga.

Apple: no es nada de eso._ dijo ella apenada y negando todo.

Blitz: hay ya no fingas, es cierto que compiten tanto como la tía Applejack y la tía Dash, pero eso no quiere decir que nio puedan tener algo mas._ dijo ella con el mismo tono de la unicornio.

En eso el pequeño pegaso estornudo y todas se apartaron para no ensuciarse, pero lo raro es que cuando miraron los mocos estos eran de color rosa, Blitz noto esto y se puso alarmada.

Blitz: ¡CUARENTENA!._ grito ella en pánico mientras sacaba a sus amigas de allí con su magia.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta la alicornio le puso un candado mágico y se asusto.

Blitz; ¡esto es malo, esto es muy, muy malo!._ dijo ella imitando la actitud de su mama.

Party: ¿porque estas Twileando?._ dijo ella recordando ese termino que su madre le enseño.

Blitz: este no es momento para esto, hay que traer a la tía Starlight._ dijo ella mientras salia corriendo.

Las demás la siguieron y entraron en la habitación de la yegua la cual estaba leyendo.

Starlight: ¿niñas porque entraran...?._ no pudo terminar la pregunta

Blitz: ¡emergencia, un brote de amor enfermizo!._ dijo ella alarmada.

La unicornio mayor se alarmo y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca del castillo.

Starlight: no ha habido un caso de eso en mas de 100 años._dijo ella asustada.

Las otras potras estaban confundidas y Radiance miro a la hija de la reina.

Radiance: ¿que esta pasando?._ pregunto ella en nombre de las demás.

Blitz suspiro y hablo.

Blitz: hace mas de 100 comenzó una extraña enfermedad, esta fue llamada amor enfermizo porque esta producía un extraño enamoramiento u obsesión, ademas de ser sumamente contagioso, por eso se le llamó amor enfermizo, la forma en la que se daban los contagios eran varias y por eso nadie pudo determinar Cuál es el factor común entre ellas, Pero lo importante ahora es que si no curamos a Speed podría contagiar a alguien más._ dijo ella con preocupación.

Después de un minuto Starlight encontró un libro.

Starlight: Por fin ya lo encontré, enfermedades extrañas._ ella buscó por el libro y finalmente encontró la página donde se hablaba de dicha enfermedad._ afortunadamente existen cuatro formas de curar el amor enfermizo, Pero según el libro hasta que podamos curar a Speed tenemos que mantener a Apple lejos de él, de lo contrario eso despertará su obsesión y tratará de encontrarla.

Blitz: eso es hace mayor el riesgo de contagio._ dijo ella entendiendo el porqué de ese alejamiento.

Apple: de mi parte no es ningún problema, no me gustaría enfermar._ dijo ella aliviada de no tener que acercarse al enfermo.

Starlight: En cuanto a los demás podemos probar la primera cura._ ella leyó Atentamente el párrafo en el libro._ la primera es un ritual que utilizaban para alejar la enfermedad.

Unos minutos más tarde las niñas estaban usando unos tocados y faldas de plumas con excepción de Apple quién estaba al lado de Starlight.

Starlight: muy bien Ahora tienen que correr en círculos mientras recitan el cántico para alejar la enfermedad._ dijo ella dándole la instrucción a las niñas.

Radiance: pues terminemos con esto rápido, las plumas no están exactamente a la moda._ dijo ella un poco disgustada por sus vestimentas.

Las 3 comenzaron a correr en círculos mientras recitaban las mismas palabras.

Las tres: ¡ enfermizo amor, enfermizo amor, vete ahora, vete ahora,, vete ahora, adiós!._ dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de detenerse.

Luego pegaron las orejas a la puerta y sólo escucharon Cómo se guían los estornudos, la yegua miro el libro y dijo.

Starlight: la primera de las curas no suele ser tan efectiva, sólo funciona en uno de cada cien o más infectados._ eso dejó a las pequeñas algo desanimadas._ la segunda es que podemos curarlos si le damos una taza de té hecha con agua del río capisel.

Blitz: ¿ Pero dónde la conseguimos?._ preguntó ella algo confundida.

Radiance: yo creo que sé dónde podemos conseguir el agua, pero a mi mama no le gustara._ dijo la pequeña unicornio algo asustada..

Un poco más tarde Radiance traía un globo de nieve con un pequeño adorno dentro.

Radiance: este pequeño recuerdo es una bola de nieve del río capisel, mi mama tiene algunos de estos pero tenemos que romper uno si queremos preparar el té._ dijo ella algo disgustada.

Starlight: en ese caso me daré prisa y comenzare a preparar el té._ dijo ella tomando el Souvenir y yendo a la cocina.

Blitz miró que el libro se había quedado en el suelo y lo recogió para leer la página.

Blitz: esperemos que el te funcione, las otras dos curas no parecen muy accesibles en este momento._ dijo ella Mirando al detalle las dos curas que faltaban._ la otra cura sería un pay de peras y guaraná.

Apple: pues las peras podrían recogerse en la granja, pero el guaraná crece en el otro continente._ dijo ella hago inquieta.

Party:¿ Cuál es la última cura?._ preguntó ella rascándose un poco la melena.

Blitz: esta ultima no se recomienda porque es posible que aunque uno se cura el otro terminé contagiado, la última cura es recrear el accidente que causó la enfermedad._ dijo ella algo preocupada.

Apple: ¡ Eso ni de broma, no voy a enfermarme!._ dijo ella retrocediendo.

Un poco más tarde la yegua mayor apareció con una taza de té siendo llevada por su magia.

Starlight: Ahora aquí está el te, pero hay que tener cuidado porque... ._ unas gotas del te cayeron al piso y se forma un agujero que seguía y seguía._ justamente por eso.

Ella se puso una mascarilla y sacó el candado que estaba en la puerta para poder entrar.

Starlight: esto evitará que me enfermé Yo también._ dijo señalando a la mascarilla.

Ella entró un segundo y luego salió cerrando la puerta por detrás pero sin la taza.

Starlight: no ha comido ni bebido en horas así que, es muy probable que se tome el té a pesar de todo._ dijo ella intentando ser optimista.

Adentro sólo se escuchó otro estornudo y vieron un gran agujero en la puerta.

Starlight: creo que no se lo tomó._ dijo ella algo disgustada.

Blitz lo pensó un minuto y dijo.

Blitz: tal vez puede preguntarle a mi madre si tiene unas frutas de guaraná en la cocina del palacio._ dijo ella antes de correr para escribir una carta, Speed los tomo por sorpresa y salió volando por el agujero en la puerta.

Speed: ¿Apple Pear?, vamos es tarde para nuestra cita._ dijo el con Tono juguetón y la pequeña vaquera se asustó antes de correr.

Starlight: Me olvidé de cerrar la puerta con otra cosa cuando se formó el agujero._ dijo ella con algo de vergüenza.

La pequeña vaquera seguía escapando hasta que llegó al pueblo, pero Speed Era muy rápido dado que había sido criado por Rainbow, finalmente ella tuvo que correr hasta la granja de su familia esconderse.

Speed: no té esconderas por siempre, mi dulce Perita._ dijo el buscando por todas partes.

La pequeña vaquera miró por todo el lugar y pudo ver una cuerda.

Apple: parece que ahora no tengo más opción._ dijo ella algo resignada y tomó la cuerda.

Mientras el Pegaso joven seguía volando, una cuerda apareció y lo sujeto del cuello.

Apple: es por el bien de los dos Speed._ dijo ella antes de jalarlo fuertemente en su dirección.

La pequeña vaquera Salto y finalmente los dos chocaron sus cabezas de nuevo, un minuto después el Pegaso reaccionó y miro por todas partes confundido.

Speed: ¿ dónde estoy? ,¿ acaso gané la competencia? ._ preguntó él sin recordar que había pasado.

Luego notó Apple frente a él, la cual tenía corazones en los ojos y lo miraba de forma perdida..

Apple: Hola precioso, vamos a dar un paseo._ dijo ella con Tono juguetón y poniendo nervioso a su amigo.

Speed: escucha Apple, en serio me agradas pero no en ese sentido._ dijo el retrocediendo lentamente.

La vaquera iba a seguir avanzando hasta que un pastel la golpeó en la cara y ella reaccionó.

Apple: ¿ pero que establos pasó aquí?._ preguntó ella sin recordar que había hecho después del segundo choque de cabezas.

Justo allí aparecieron Blitz junto Party y Radiance.

Blitz: suerte que en canterlot hay una tienda de pasteles exóticos y suerte que vendieran pay de pera y guaraná._ dijo ya aliviada mientras se acercaban a sus amigos..

Pasar un rato explicando lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo y todos se alegraron de que todo hubiera acabado.

Speed: me alegro que todo esto terminará pero, mejor acordemos que nada de esto pasó y no hablaremos de esto._ dijo él mientras sus amigas le respondieron.

Las 4: con cerrojo y si no arrojó un pastelito en mi ojo._ dijeron haciendo la Pinkie promesa.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios por favor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

**RADIOFONIA ****CAÓTICA**

Los niños estaban en la estación de tren y luego de unos momentos apareció el tren mismo, por este bajo una Fluttershy mas adulta junto con una potra pegaso, esta era igual a ella pero tenia una crin verde en su lugar y una cola mas corta, ademas de no tener cuite mark.

Fluttershy: ya llegamos Butterfly._ dijo ella sonriendo a su hija.

Ella un poco menos tímida que su madre, así que hablo con una voz mas alta.

Butterfly: me alegra regresar a casa._ dijo ella contenta.

Luego ella noto a los demás y se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

Butterfly: es bueno verlos chicos._ dijo ella contenta, luego ella noto a Blitz y se le acerco._ paso un tiempo Blitz._ dijo ella de forma amable.

Blitz: si paso un tiempo Butterfly._ dijo ella con el mismo tono._ llegaste a tiempo, hoy están instalando la nueva estación de radio.

Fluttershy: que bueno que llegamos a tiempo._ dijo ella felizmente, luego miro a su hija y hablo._ yo tengo que ir a la escuela y ponerme al día con mis deberes, tu puedes estar con tus amigos.

Ella asintió y miro a su madre emprender su camino, luego el grupo de jóvenes se fue al lugar donde terminaron de levantar la nueva estación de radio.

Speed: ya esta casi listo._ dijo el emocionado.

Blitz miro a sus amigos y sonrió antes de hablar.

Blitz: ademas, creo que tengo que decirles algo._ dijo ella contenta.

Eso llamo la curiosidad de los demás.

Blitz: el nuevo Dj llega en una semana, hasta entonces y como forma de atraer publico, ellos quieren hacer algunos programas de prueba, ¿quienes creen que cubrirán toda la semana?._ dijo ella haciendo que todos se pusieran eufóricos.

Speed: ¿es en serio?._ dijo el emocionado.

Blitz: mama me lo dijo en carta, nosotros cubriremos los programas de los 6 primeros días, dijo que pensó que nos gustaría._ dijo ella alegrando a todos.

Todos los jóvenes celebraron y se alegraron, el primer día le toco el turno a Apple Pear quien esta al micrófono.

Apple: hola a todos, bienvenidos a la estación de Radio Poniville, esta semana aremos unos programas de prueba, esperemos que les gusten, este día yo los acompañare, en mi segmento de hoy se lo dedico a los fanáticos de las plantas y las cosechas._ dijo ella emocionada._ ahora para darle los cuidados correctos a sus plantas, lo mejor es tener un horario de riego constante, se deben regar las plantas de una a dos veces por día, recuerden siempre recortar las hojas cecas o marchitas para que los nutrientes en la tierra y el agua no se desperdicien.

Ella siguió un rato mas hablando de todo lo que aprendió de su madre y sus familiares.

Apple: recuerden que si la tierra se muestra demasiado reseca o esta muy mojada, lo mejor es replantar la planta en tierra nueva y fértil, de este modo se conservara._ dijo ella._ si la tierra se seca demasiado no tendrá nutrientes para la planta y esta no seguirá creciendo, pero al mismo tiempo si tiene demasiada agua la planta se ahogara, recuérdenlo bien.

Paso otro rato y llego al final de segmento.

Apple: recuerden que, en caso de querer plantar un cactus u otra planta exótica, deben investigar bien el entorno donde se desarrolla para poder preservarla._ dijo ella terminando su programa._ espero que disfrutaran el programa de esta noche.

La siguiente noche fue el turno de Radiance.

Radiance: buenas noches queridos, hoy su querida Radiance les dirá los últimos adelantos de la moda._ dijo ella con el mismo tono de su madre.

**Nota: perdón pero no se nada de moda.**

Radiance: con eso terminamos el programa de esta noche._ dijo ella finalizando la segunda

La siguiente noche fue el turno de Party y ella se dedico a contra algunos chistes y bromas.

**Nota 2: lo lamento pero tampoco se de bromas.**

Party: ahora pondremos un poco de música para mejorar la noche, si tienen alguna petición, estoy abriendo los teléfonos._dijo ella antes de que uno comenzara a timbrar._ hola._ dijo ella en tono alegre, del otro lado de la linea se escucho la voz de un semental enojado.

Semental: ¡apaga ese escándalo, me estoy volviendo loco!.- dijo en tono molesto.

Party: ¡uy esa me encanta!._ dijo ella contenta poniendo un disco en la maquina.

_Me estoy volviendo loco_

_Me estoy volviendo loco_

_te digo apaga ese __escandaloso_

_Me estoy volviendo loco_

_Me estoy volviendo loco_

Con eso finalizo el programa de Party, la siguiente noche fue el turno de Butterfly, ella estaba nerviosa pero ya que no estaba hablando directamente con el publico se calmo un poco.

Butterfly: muy bien todos, para mi programa les daré unos consejos para el cuidado de sus mascotas._ dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma._ en caso de ser perros, lo mejor es darles un cepillado diario y mantener su pelaje limpio de durezas, en caso del pelo enmarañado, lo mejor es deshacer los bultos con un cepillo especial o directamente cortar el pelaje enredado, en caso de frió para evitar que se enfermen, es mejor ponerles un abrigo u algo que puedan usar, si su perro ha estado en la lluvia o en la tierra por mucho tiempo, lo mejor es darle un baño de agua tibia para estabilizar su temperatura o limpiar su pelaje dependiendo de cual sea el caso y el clima, pero a pesar de todo lo recomendable es darle un baño mensual para mantenerlo limpio, en caso de los gatos darles una cepillada también es buena idea para mantener su pelo sin durezas o suciedad.

Ella siguió un rato mas.

Butterfly: el alimento variado es lo mejor para mantener la salud y no engordarlos, lo recomendable es darles de comer dos o tres veces al día, en el caso de los conejos o hamsters, el tratamientos suele ser el mismo, solo que al darles limpieza es mejor usar paños pequeños y húmedos, en caso de tener reptiles u otros tipos diferentes de animales, hay guías de crianza para ayudar a los dueños, en cuanto a la disciplina, lo mejor es ser firme pero moderado para que las mascotas entiendan que no por ser severo respecto a la conducta, van dejan de ser sus amigos, pero en cso de cualquier riesgo alto de salud es mejor ver a un veterinario, no intenten auto medicar los._ dijo ella terminando su programa.

En toda la semana los consejos que habían dado los niños habían influido en el pueblo de forma muy positiva, la florería estaba teniendo sus flores mas hermosas que antes, muchos en el pueblo estaban tratando mejor a sus mascotas, sin mencionar que la boutique de Rarity y Sugar Cube estaban teniendo mas clientes.

Blitz: veo que nuestros programas están influyendo bien._ dijo ella con satisfacción mirando como algunos leían libros de los autores que ella recomendó.

Radiance: ¿esta noche no es tu turno Speed?._dijo ella mirando al pegaso.

Speed: es cierto, la ultima noche es para mi._ dijo el recordando ese detalle.

Blitz: mañana llega el Dj oficial._ dijo ella recordando lo que su madre le había dicho.

Speed: bueno sus programas fueron buenos, pero el mio sera genial._ dijo el con seguridad.

Al llegar la noche el pegaso estaba frenético, la verdad era que solo había estado aparentando y no tenia ni idea de que hacer para su programa.

Speed: bueno creo que no tendré mas que continuar._ dijo el algo resignado, el activo los equipos y comenzó a hablar al micrófono._ hola a todos amigos, aquí Speed Dash en la ultima noche de prueba de la estación radio poniville, para el programa de esta noche tengo...

El no termino de hablar pues una figura se asomo por la ventana y eso lo puso en alerta.

Speed: ¡ayuda, hay un ladrón, necesito ayuda aquí!._ dijo frente al micrófono y la figura salio de la ventana.

Cuando todos llegaron, la policía investigo y notaron unas huella al lado de la ventana.

Policía: si había alguien aquí, pero ya se fue, no se decir a donde._ dijo el explicando todo.

El programa de esa noche se suspendió y lo pasaron a la noche siguiente, Speed se mantuvo mas calmado y se alivio de no tener que decir nada.

Starlight: según me han dicho el nuevo presentador llegara algo retrasado y ya que perdiste tu programa podrás hablar mañana._ dio ella sonriendo.

Speed se puso nervioso y solo pudo sonreír para aparentar, pero luego se acerco a sus amigos.

Speed: oigan chicas, ¿alguna no le gustaría el lugar?._ dijo el intentando sonar amable.

Blitz: no es necesario, todos ya tuvimos nuestro turno._ dijo ella mientras todas le daban la razón.

Speed no tuvo mas remedio, la siguiente noche llego y el regreso a la estación, pero seguía nervioso, no solo por no tener nada que decir, si no por la sombra de la otra noche.

Speed: bueno, amigos esta noche les hablare de... ._ como la vez pasada no termino de hablar porque la misma figura de ayer apareció en la ventana.

El se puso a gritar, la figura solo entro por la puerta y una vez en la luz, se revelo como un terrestre de piel marrón y una barba así como crines negras, tenia una cuite mark de unos micrófonos.

¿?: bueno mi amigo, yo soy Tony G, soy el nuevo presentador._dijo el en tono de honda.

Speed se calmo y se le acerco.

Speed: ¿tu fuiste el que llego a noche?._ pregunto con curiosidad.

Tony: así es mi amigo, pero cuando te asuste tenia miedo de que todos lo mal entendieran, así que me fui._ dijo el algo nervioso.

Speed: bueno, la verdad es que fue bueno que llegaras, no tenia nada de que hablar._ dijo el admitiendo todo.

Tony: escuche las transmisiones de las demás, en las transmisiones de tus amigas, todas ellas hablaron del tema que mejor conocían, tiene que haber algo en lo que seas experto._ dijo el intentando darle ideas.

Speed lo pensé y luego recordó algo, sonrió y hablo.

Speed: si hay algo en lo que soy experto._ dijo el con entusiasmo.

El Dj toco los botones y hablo al micrófono.

Tony: hola, hola gatitos, aquí les habla su amigo Tony G, el nuevo presentador permanente de Radio Poniville, para mi primer programa le doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo amigo Speed._ dijo el dándole el micrófono al pequeño pegaso.

Speed: hola a todos, aquí Speed Dash, les hablare sobre las mejores formas para ser un gran volador._ dijo el mas animado.

Luego de terminar de hablar Tony continuo su presentación.

Tony: bueno amigos, ahora abriré los teléfonos._ dijo el con tono Cool.

Uno de ellos sonó y el respondió.

Tony: esta en vivo en radio poniville._ dijo el con honda.

Semental: ¡les dije apaguen ese escándalo!._ dijo el con tono molesto.

Tony: esa esta de lujo._ dijo poniendo una canción en el toca discos.

_Me estoy volviendo loco_

_Me estoy volviendo loco_

_te digo apaga ese __escandaloso_

_te juro que_

_Me estoy volviendo loco_

_Me estoy volviendo loco_

Sin mas todos disfrutaron del programa de radio desde sus casas.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Nota: amigos, de momento me concentrare en actualizar las otras historias y mas cuando una de ellas ya esta cerca del ****final, pero les prometo que continuare con esta historia, despues de todo esta es de mis favoritas, espero que lo entiendan, sin mas nos leemos luego y buenas noches.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA GUERRA DE LAS ESCUELAS PARTE 1**

Era un día tranquilo y Blitz estaba leyendo en su cuarto de forma tranquila, pero unos golpes llamaron a su puerta, por ella apareció un dragón con un sombrero de mensajero.

Dragon: carta para Blitz Light._ dijo el entregando la carta y ella le entrego una moneda antes de recibir la carta, el cartero saludo y se fue.

Blitz: veamos que tenemos aquí._ dijo ella abriendo el sobre.

En la carta se leía.

_"Querida Blitz, se que hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero te llamo para pedir tu ayuda, me temo que la escuela Swat More se la tomo con nosotros otra vez, necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor"._

Cuando termino de leer la carta ella se puso algo seria.

Blitz: Swat More ._ dijo ella molesta. ella salio corriendo de su habitación y encontró a sus amigos afuera del castillo.

Speed: ¿que pasa Blitz?._ pregunto el confundido por verle esa cara molesta.

Blitz: lo lamento, pero me llamaron a Canterlot, tengo que ir por un asunto._ dijo ella seriamente.

Todos le cortaron el camino y Apple dijo.

Apple: pero niña, ¿acaso tu mama te llamo?._ pregunto algo asustada de que Blitz se fuera y volviera a ser la amargada de antes.

Blitz: esto no es por mi madre, me llamaron de mi anterior escuela, paso algo y quieren que ayude._ dijo ella antes de comenzar a correr.

Speed: ¿podríamos ir contigo?._ dijo el interesado en el tema.

Blitz los miro antes de suspirar.

Blitz: miren, gracias por querer ayudar, pero si intentan venir, no solo perderán sus clases, si no que podrían meterse en problemas._dijo ella intentando no involucrarlos.

Apple: nosotros no dejaremos a nuestra amiga sola._ dijo ella mientras los demás asentían.

Blitz suspiro y se resigno.

Blitz: muy bien._ luego ella reacciono por algo._ esperen acabo de recordar que no se como ir aya, no puedo usar los carruajes y es muy caro viajar el globo, no puedo pagarlo, ya me gaste la mitad de la paga de este mes._ dijo ella algo frustrada.

Radiance lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

Radiance: descuiden mis amigos, su elegante amiga tiene una idea._ dijo ella de forma elegante.

Mas tarde estaban en los jardines de la escuela y llegaron a un lugar lleno de dragones, Radiance se acerco a uno de ellos que usaba unas gafas de vuelo.

Radiance: disculpe capitán Lishur, ¿podría darnos un vuelo a Canterlot._ dijo ella en tono amable.

El dragón la miro y se puso una garra bajo el mentón pensando.

Lishur: no estoy seguro, ¿tienen permiso para eso?._ pregunto el mirándola fijo.

Radiance: hay pero claro, el permiso lo tengo aquí._ dijo mientras que con su magia traía una bolsa._ a mi madre le sobraron algunas joyas que no usara en sus vestidos.

El dragón solo sonrió con una mirada hambrienta y tomo la bolsa.

Lishur: muy bien, todos a bordo._ dijo el inclinándose para que pudieran montarlo.

Todos montaron en la espalda del dragón y los 6 jóvenes se subieron mientras el comenzaba a volar.

Apple: ahora dinos niña, ¿que esta pasando?._ pregunto la vaquera.

Blitz: la verdad nunca debió pasar, pero no se pudo evitar, el los últimos 3 años, ademas de mis clases en el castillo, también estudie en la academia de unicornios superdotados, allí me entere de una historia._ dijo ella comenzando a explicar._ esto paso hace mas de 200 años, en la guerra civil equestre, el general Swat More lidero las tropas a la victoria, pero el sargento Ciford lo desobedeció y trajo su pelotón a defender la escuela de la princesa la cual estaba llena de pequeños y mas gente refugiada, sus acciones salvaron a muchas familias de civiles inocentes, cuando los dos murieron, se fundo una escuela en homenaje al general Swat More junto con una estatua de el y por sus servicios al sargento Ciford se le hizo erigir una estatua en la escuela de unicornios.

Speed: ¿pero que tiene que ver con esto?._ pregunto el confundido.

Blitz: es que si bien las dos escuelas son importantes, los que asisten a la escuela Swat More siempre han estado intentando dejar en ridículo a la escuela de unicornios y viceversa, pero a veces la escuela Swat More lo lleva demasiado lejos._ dijo ella con disgusto._ todo porque quieren probar que el general Swat More es mejor que el sargento Ciford.

Speed: ¿es solo por eso?._ pregunto algo molesto.

Blitz: lo se es ridículo, pero no podemos dejar esto así._ dijo ella algo resignada.

Finalmente el dragón llego a Canterlot y los niños se bajaron, luego de despedirse todos ellos comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, llegaron a la escuela de unicornios y en la puerta apareció un unicornio de piel azul con crines amarillas y sin cuite mark.

¿?: vaya, vaya, finalmente llego la princesa modelo._ dijo el con algo de burla.

El unicornio se llamaba Arc, era el hijo de Trixie, pero como era mas hábil para la magia que su madre se gano un lugar en la escuela de superdotados.

Todos: hola Arc._ dijeron al mismo tiempo y con tono monótono.

Arc se quedo algo impresionado.

Arc: vaya, llego toda la pandilla, esto va mejor._ dijo el mas contento.

Speed: puede ser el hijo de la tía Trixie, pero eso no lo hace menos molesto._ dijo el en voz baja.

Blitz: me llego la carta Arc, solo dime que sucede._ dijo ella algo molesta.

Arc se puso serio y hablo.

Arc: recuerdas que normalmente Swat More solo arruina la estatua o nos juegan bromas, ¿verdad?._ dijo el algo molesto y ella asintió._ bueno pues esta vez se la robaron, no solo la estatua, si no también la bandera de la escuela.

Eso puso molesta a la princesa y esta solo dijo.

Blitz: eso ya rebalso el baso._ dijo ella enojada.

Unos minutos mas tarde todos estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, llegaron a la oficina principal y al entrar en una silla de la directora estaba la mismísima Celestia quien ahora actuaba como la directora del colegio.

Celestia: Blitz Light, Twilight me dijo lo que paso._ dijo ella en tono serio y sin molestarse en saludar.

Blitz: es bueno verla directora Celestia._ dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Luego la ex princesa miro a los hijos de las otras y les saludo de forma amable.

Celestia: es un gusto verlos niños, espero que sus madres se encuentren bien._ dijo ella suavemente y ellos asintieron, luego miro a la hija de su alumna estrella de forma seria otra vez._ se supone que no puedes regresar a Canterlot sin invitación.

Blitz: solo tengo prohibido ir al castillo._ dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Arc: yo le pedí venir directora._ dijo el dando un paso al frente._ me temo que la escuela Swat More nos jugo una broma otra vez.

Celestia suspiro al escuchar eso y hablo con pesadez.

Celestia: hay por todos los cielos, Swat More y Ciford estudiaron juntos aquí, pero insisten en seguir con esas tonterías, ¿ahora que hicieron?._ pregunto ella resignada.

Arc: se llevaron la estatua y la bandera._ dijo el algo disgustado.

Celestia: muy bien, ahora esto ya rebaso el limite._dijo ella exasperada.

Apple reacciono a algo.

Apple: un momento con ese cuento, ¿Swat More y Ciford estudiaron juntos?._ pregunto ella interesada en el asunto.

Celestia: no del todo, Swat More ya estaba en su ultimo año cuando Ciford entro a la escuela._dijo ella contando su parte de la historia._ se dice que antes de morir Swat More le mando una carta a Ciford, quien luego de leerla, la escondió aquí en la escuela, desde hace mas de un siglo existe la creencia de que esa carta podría poner fin al conflicto de las dos escuelas.

Blitz: cuando estudiaba aquí, la carta de Ciford fue mi pasatiempo, estoy segura de que estaba cerca de encontrarla._dijo ella convencida.

Celestia: pero eso no explica nada, entiendo que Arc te invito, pero podrías haberte negado a venir._dijo ella seriamente.

Blitz: a pesar de todo, recuerdo lo que esta escuela significo para mi madre, y lo que significa para mi, tal vez ya no estudie aquí, pero sentía que ayudar era lo correcto._dijo ella de forma segura.

Celestia: ¿y ellos?._ dijo ella mirando a los otros hijos de las manes.

Blitz: iba a venir sola, pero mis amigos no quisieron dejarme._dijo ella sorprendiendo a Celestia.

**Flash Back.**

Celestia estaba con Twilight y ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos después de contarle lo que paso.

Celestia: la verdad Twilight, también estoy sorprendida, Blitz es tan dotada para la magia como tu, pero no me esperaba semejante decepción._ dijo ella bastante triste.

Twilight: ya no sabia que hacer, pero tal vez llevarla lejos no fue lo mejor._ dijo ella entre lagrimas._ la extraño demasiado.

Celestia: en mis siglos de vida Twilight, aprendí que a veces tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo, solo te resta esperar y ver que efecto tiene sobre ella._ dijo la alicornio mayor.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Celestia noto que el alejamiento podría haber tenido algún efecto positivo.

Celestia: muy bien Blitz tengo un presentimiento sobre esto, así que aceptare tu ayuda, pero no me falles._ dijo ella seriamente.

Ella asintió y todos se retiraron de la dirección, una vez en el pasillo Blitz los miro a todos.

Blitz: de momento lo mejor es dividirnos, Speed y Party, los dos tienen una habilidad innata para las bromas, vayan junto con Arc y vean si encuentran una forma de recuperar lo que la escuela Swat More tomo, Apple, Radiance y Butterfly vendrán conmigo a intentar encontrar la carta que escondió Ciford._ dijo ella dando instrucciones.

Todos: bien._dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Celestia en su oficina estaba escribiendo una carta.

Celestia: de momento me reservare esto, hasta que todo esto pase, quiero ver personalmente como has cambiado Blitz._ dijo ella con interés en los cambios que había tenido la pequeña en tan poco tiempo de ausencia.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen comentarios.**

**Pd: perdón por no estar actualizando las otras historias pero de momento les dejo esto para que vean mas de mi trabajo y tengan algo de mi parte, hasta otra.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA GUERRA ENTRE ESCUELAS PARTE 2**

Blitz había llegado con sus amigos a la escuela de unicornios por una llamada, estaban buscando por todas partes pero en el camino Apple se le acerco y le pregunto.

Apple: oye niña, si no es molesto que pregunte, ¿porque tu madre no arregla esto personalmente?._ pregunto la pequeña vaquera.

Blitz: porque la directora Celestia es un poco obstinada, ella le dijo a mi madre que si tomaba cartas en el asunto personalmente podría ser visto como un acto de favoritismo, ya que es de conocimiento publico que ella fue alumna aquí._dijo ella con algo de molestia y una cara que se parecía a la que hacia su madre cuando se enojaba.

Radiance: ¿pero eso no es algo un poco tonto?._ dijo ella tratando de ser lo mas delicada posible.

Blitz: no te contengas puedes decirlo, es una excusa estúpida, pero no podemos hacer mas._ dijo ella mientras seguía caminando._ si mal no recuerdo, solo tenemos que seguir las pistas que dejo Ciford, el prometió dos señales que les dirían a los buscadores.

Butterfly: ¿cuales son las señales?._ pregunto la pequeña pegaso.

Blitz: el solo dejo escrito, para leer el dintel y saber de que versa, debes pensar en forma inversa._ dijo ella recitando las pistas._ todos en la escuela conocen esa historia.

Apple: ¿dintel?.- pregunto ella sin reconocer esa palabra.

Radiance: es el espacio entre dos columnas, mi madre me enseño de eso, después de todo algunas de las mejores estructuras tienen un buen estilo para la inspiración._ dijo ella encantada con los decorados.

Blitz: es por eso que nadie a podido descifrar esa pista, hay montones de esos en esta escuela._ dijo ella algo disgustada._ estuve buscando sola por semanas, pero ahora que Speed, Arc y Party se están ocupando de los ataques de Swat More podemos dividirnos.

Apple: ¿pero que tenemos que buscar?._ pregunto ella intentando entender.

Blitz: el acertijo dice para leer el dintel, así que me imagino que tendremos que encontrar algún lugar entre dos columnas que tenga algo escrito._ dijo ella antes de salir corriendo, todas hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto había algunos potros que caminaban a la academia de magia, todos tenia uniformes rojos y todos eran unicornios, desde la distancia Arc junto con Speed y Party estaban mirando todo y el unicornio dijo.

Arc: esos son de la escuela Swat More, también son una escuela de unicornios, pero ellos solo enseñan a aquellos con dinero, aun si no tienen talento en la magia._dijo el con algo de disgusto.

Speed: pues no saben lo que les espera una vez que lleguen._dijo el con una cara traviesa.

El unicornio al frente estaba mirando a sus compañeros.

Unicornio: es hora de dejar nuestro mensaje._ dijo el con burla.

Todos apuntaron sus cuernos y comenzaron a lanzar rayos mientras escribían en letras grandes, pero luego desde arriba les cayeron unos baldes en las cabezas, todos intentaron quitárselos pero eso no funciono.

Speed: ni lo intenten, esos tienen miel de abejas pura, es lo mas pegajoso que encontraran._ dijo el pegaso antes de ponerse a reír.

Detrás de ellos apareció otros grupo que intento ayudarlos, pero unos globos les cayeron encima haciendo que comenzaran a rascarse.

Party: ¿que sucede les pico algo?, jajaja._dijo ella en tono de burla mientras lanzaba mas globos con polvo pica, pica.

De regreso en la escuela todos seguían buscando, Radiance estaba en el pasillo del ala oeste y mirando por todas las columnas, hasta que encontró un espacio entre dos de ellas con unos símbolos extraños.

Radiance: eso puede ser lo que buscamos._dijo ella antes de ir a buscar a sus amigas.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Swat More estaban los estudiantes frente a un unicornio mayor con traje, tenia piel gris y melena negra con una Cuite mark de unos libros, este era el director.

Director: asi que fuimos atrapados._ dijo el con tono molesto.

Estudiante: no fue nuestra culpa, tenían con ellos un pegaso y una poni de tierra._ dijo el mientras seguía rascándose.

Estudiante 2: eran bromistas expertos, esas bromas no las vimos venir._ dijo otro que aun tenia algo de miel en la melena.

Director: así que trajeron refuerzos, por tres años estuvimos sin actividad contra ellos por la presencia de la princesa._ dijo el recordando que no había hecho nada en ese tiempo._ no podíamos darnos el lujo de que la reina se enterara y nos metiéramos en problemas, pero ahora que ella se fue, es nuestra oportunidad, esos tontos aprenderán por las malas que el mejor es y siempre ha sido el general Swat More._ dijo el con tono decidido.

De regreso a la escuela de Celestia, Radiance había traído a todas y Blitz miro los símbolos.

Blitz: puede que eso sea lo que estamos buscando, pero no estoy segura, esa escritura ha estado allí desde hace siglos, pero nadie a podido leerla por eso no intente venir aquí._ dijo ella decepcionando un poco a todas pero luego Apple dijo algo.

Apple: un momento, ¿cual era el acertijo?._ pregunto ella a la alicornio.

Blitz: para leer el dintel y saber de que versa debes pensar en forma inversa, pero ya lo intentaron muchos, la escritura no esta de cabeza, mas de uno se lastima la cabeza tratando de leer cabeza abajo._dijo ella con disgusto.

Radiance: pues no estoy segura, pero creo que... ._ ella uso su cuerno y disparando al piso hizo que apareciera un espejo hecho de diamante._ recuerdo que algunas veces cuando mama decía que todo lo que una dama necesita es un buen espejo._luego ella miro su reflejo._ y tenia razón, mi melena se desarreglo

Blitz: no tenemos tiempo para... ._ ella miro su reflejo y noto que una parte de los símbolos se reflejaron también, pero noto que ahora si podía leerlas._ un momento._ ella tomo el espejo y salio volando.

Radiance: ¡oye!, ¿cual es la palabra mágica?._ exclamo ella algo molesta.

Blitz miro los símbolos en el espejo y se dio cuenta.

Blitz: ahora entiendo, no están escritas cabeza abajo, están al revés, ademas estas escritas en runas antiguas, suerte que se leer esto._ dijo ella mirando las runas._ si quieres tu tesoro encontrar bajo el disco del destino tienes que mirar.

Ella le devolvió el espejo a la unicornio y las miro.

Blitz: se donde es el lugar, tenemos que darnos prisa._ dijo ella mientras las demás

Mientras tanto los de la escuela Swat More estaban llegando con algunas armas de paint Ball y varas cajas mas, frente a ellos iba su director.

Director: muy bien todos, es hora de nuestro gran final, ¡demos les todos nuestro arsenal!._ dijo el animando a todos los estudiantes los cuales se prepararon.

Luego usaron las armas de pintura para comenzar a disparar manchando por todo el lugar, seguian disparando mientras corrían por toda la escuela..

Desde el techo comenzaron a llover huevos que los golpearon y éstos se detuvieron un momento, desde la parte de arriba aparecieron un montón de alumnos de la escuela de Celestia, junto con Speed, Arc y Party, todos con pintura y sombreros de guerra verdes tipo camuflaje.

Speed: ¡soldados listos!._ exclamó el en voz alta a los que estaban a su lado._ ¡fuego A discreción!

Comenzaron a lanzar huevos así como bolas de lodo y globos de agua, ademas de bombas de olor, la batalla entre las dos escuelas exploto y el Director detrás de un árbol estaba dirigiendo a sus estudiantes.

Director: manténganse firmes, ataquen de forma precautoria._ dijo el en tono táctico.

En el interior de la escuela las chicas estaban en los pasillo mientras miraban por las ventanas, algunas con manchas de pintura y otras con huevos.

Blitz: tenemos que darnos prisa, antes e que esto termine con ambas escuelas en mal estado._ dio ella comenzando a volar.

Las otras potras aceleraron el paso para intentar seguirla, llegaron a la oficina de la directora quien estaba mirando todo por la ventana con enojo, luego al entrar Blitz le llamo la atención.

Blitz: directora, la carta esta detrás del escudo de armas._ dijo ella señalando una placa de metal cerca del techo de la oficina.

Celestia reacciono y miro a las potras.

Celestia: pero eso es imposible, el escudo siempre a estado fijo en esa pared desde que la escuela se fundo, no es posible._ dijo ella desconcertada.

Blitz voló a la placa de piedra y la toco por todos lados hasta que la empujo y esta se hundió hacia atrás, eso llamo la atencion de todos.

Celestia: ¡rayos!, como no recordé ese panel secreto._ las potras la miraron y ella solo se sonrojo de vergüenza._ en mi defensa funde esta escuela hace siglos y después de jubilarme de princesa me relaje demasiado creo.

La placa luego se deslizo hacia abajo dejando al descubierto una pequeña puerta, Blitz se apresuro a abrirla y dentro de ella estaba un en perfecto estado.

Blitz: esperemos que esto sea._ dijo ella tomándola con su magia y pasándola a la alicornio mayor.

Celestia abrió el sobre y reconcilio la letra.

Celestia: esta si es la letra de Swat More._ ella se puso a leer la carta y luego miro a las pequeñas._ tenemos que irnos, hay que detener este caos.

En la parte de afuera muchos estudiantes estaban caídos con manchas de lodo en la cara o en el uniforme en el caso de Swat More, otros mojados y otros llenos de huevos, pero la guerra aun no estaba parando, luego Celestia salio y uso la voz real de canterlot.

Celestia: ¡ALTO!._ dijo ella parando todo._ ¡Atención estudiantes de las dos escuelas!, ¡hemos encontrado la carta del general Swat More!

Eso llamo la atención de todos y Celestia se puso a leer la carta.

Celestial: _"al sargento Ciford, se que te parecerá inusual que sea yo quien te escriba, pero ahora que estoy en el crepúsculo de mi vida tenia que hacer esto, antes de partir de esta vida necesito disculparme contigo y darte las gracias, tenias razón, la escuela no era totalmente segura, estuve muy enojado cuando me desobedeciste, pero eso se fue cuando en ese mismo lugar me encontré con mi esposa y mis hijos, todos se habían refugiado allí para mantenerse seguros, luego de eso lo demás no me importo, estuve feliz, mi esposa me dijo que tu mismo los protegiste del enemigo, por eso a pesar de todo, te debo toda mi gratitud, salvaste lo mas preciado que tengo en mi vida, gracias a ti pude ver crece a mis hijos y ellos pudieron tener a sus propios hijos, se que nuestra historia esta llena de percances pero espero que aceptes mi gratitud y mis disculpas, fue un honor servir a tu lado, nos veremos pronto sargento. Atte: el General Swat More._._ al escuchar eso todos los estudiantes de Swat More bajaron las armas de pintura y bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza.

El director el cambio solo se molesto.

Director: ¿que están haciendo?, no la escuchen, sigan el ataque._ dijo el con tono de mando.

Uno de los estudiante mayores se le acerco valiente antes de hablar.

Alumno: me parece que es usted quien no escucha director, si seguimos atacando esta escuela así, solo estamos deshonrando al general Swat More._ dijo el en tono firme.

Todos los otros estudiantes lo apoyaron sin excepción, el directo estaba molesto y cuando estaba por hablar.

¿?: el tiene razón._ dijo una voz que lo puso nervioso.

La que llego fue la reían junto con algunos de sus guardias.

Twilight: tenia evidencias contra usted Director Ring Oak, pero ahora tengo lo que necesito, desde hace tiempo sabia que estaba trastornado, esto no lo hace por la supuesta superioridad de la escuela Swat More, se que intento entrar en la escuela de unicornio de Celestia pero al no tener ningún talento lo rechazaron, esto es por venganza personal._ dijo ella en tono severo y luego miro a Celestia._ directora Celestia, se que usted me pidió no tomar acciones en respuesta a estas bromas, pero viendo que el director de la escuela no es mentalmente estable tengo que hacerlo por obligación

Celestia solo asintió y Twilight miro al nervioso director.

Twilight: Director Ring Oak, por hacer mal uso de su posición, así como instigar a menores a comportamiento inapropiado, esta destituido de su cargo y lo mandare bajo arresto a un hospital Psiquiátrico._ dijo ella mientras los guardias se llevaban al reacio director, luego ella miro a los alumnos de Swat More._ no se preocupen, lo que el director aya hecho no les repercutirá a ustedes.

Unas horas mas tarde unos trabajadores estaban limpiando la escuela , Twilight se reunió con su hija y los amigos de ella.

Twilight: viniste a la ciudad sin permiso._ dijo ella en tono severo, todos los jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos._ pero no me enojare.

Eso llamo la atención de todos y ella continuo.

Twilight: a pesar de todo hiciste lo correcto y ya que Celestia intercedió en tu favor, no te voy a castigar, pero no puedo hablar por las madres y padres de los demás._ dijo ella mirando a los hijos de sus amigas

Eso los puso nerviosos hasta que la reina habló otra vez.

Twilight: pero ya que también ayudaron a resolver el problema, Trataré de que sea un castigo un poco más leve._ eso los calmó un poco pero no lo suficiente.

Un poco más tarde ahora con la escuela limpia, los estudiantes de las dos escuelas se hicieron presentes en el patio.

Twilight: estudiantes de las escuelas, quiero decirles que elegido a alguien que está más y calificada para hacer la nueva directora de la escuela Swat More._ desde arriba llegó volando cierta yegua y Celestia se emocionó.

Celestia: ¡hermana!._ dijo ella reconociendo a Luna..

La ex princesa de la noche Se acercó a su hermana mayor y le habló contenta a ella al mismo tiempo que le hablaba a la multitud de alumnos.

Luna: después de 1000 años está en la luna sin estudiar nada y a pesar de todo lo que pasó en estos años, hasta hace poco me rehusaba a recordar lo aburrido que era el retiro, cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo y me explicaron todo de inmediato acepté, Me parece que si trabajamos juntas y las dos escuelas pueden ponerse de acuerdo, podemos hacer muchas cosas en el futuro para mejorar todo._ dijo ella a modo de discurso haciendo que todos ellos a clamaran felizmente.

Ya llegando la noche Twilight llevó a su hija y a los hijos de sus amigas a pasar la noche en el castillo dado que ya era muy tarde para qué regresarán.

Twilight: ya le escribí a sus madres y mañana en la mañana tendré listo un carruaje para que regresen a Poniville, por ahora vayan a la habitación de Blitz y tratén de dormir._ dijo ella de forma simple y todos lo hicieron sin cuestionar, Una vez que se retiraron ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala del trono._ tal vez no pueda aprobar lo que hiciste del todo, pero no puedo negar que en mis tiempos yo habría hecho lo mismo por mi escuela y todo lo que me enseñaron allí.

De regreso en la habitación de Blitz todos estaban acomodando lo cual era más fácil, teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría de las cosas de la princesa estaban en el castillo amistad.

Apple: hace años que no habíamos estado aquí._ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Party: es cierto, nos reuníamos hacer pijamadas casi todo el tiempo, Claro que en ese entonces estamos los nueve pero... ._ ella tuvo que callarse cuando Speed comenzo a hablar.

Speed: la verdad una parte de mí desearía que Arc hubiera venido, se siente un poco raro ser el único chico junto con 5 potras._ dijo el algo incómodo haciendo reír a las chicas.

Después de una larga noche y una vez salió el sol fueron llevados en el carruaje de regreso a Poniville.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Twilight está mirando el carruaje alejarse con una mirada algo triste.

Twilight: la verdad del distanciamiento te está curando más rápido de lo que yo pensaba, pero aún no estás lista para regresar._ dijo ella en tono lastimero._ de verdad extraño tener a mi hija conmigo, pero todo es por bien de su destino aunque me guste o no._ dijo ella algo resignada y entrando adentro.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, Comenten.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

**EL SIGNIFICADO DE UN WONDERVOLT**

Speed estaba entrenando junto con su madre en el campo de vuelo de la escuela.

Rainbow: recuerda que entre mas entrenes mas resistencia tendrán tus alas, solo así ganaras fuerza y velocidad en distancias largas._ dijo ella dando indicaciones.

Mas tarde ese día en casa Speed estaba leyendo en su cuarto, desde pequeño había escuchado a su madre leer de Daring Doo y el gusto se le había quedado a el, el día que regresaron de Canterlot las madres de todos les dieron una seria charla, pero al final no hubo castigos, ya que en el fondo todas reconocían que en su juventud hubieran hecho los mismo, pero no lo iban a admitir en voz alta.

Rainbow: muy bien, no te sobre esfuerces, descansa un poco._ dijo ella en tono calmado y entrando en la habitación de su hijo.

Spee dejo de leer y se acerco a su madre.

Speed: mama, me he estado preguntando, tu tenias mas o menos mi edad, cuando obtuviste tu Cuite Mark, ¿cuando obtendré la mía?._ pregunto el algo ansioso.

Rainbow: es cierto que fui la primera de mi clase en tenerla._dijo ella con algo de arrogancia._ pero desde que naciste siempre tuve un presentimiento para ti.

Speed se quedo confundido.

Speed: ¿que presentimiento?._ pregunto el con curiosidad.

Rainbow: que obtendrás la tuya cuando entiendas el verdadero significado de lo que es ser un Wondervolt._ dijo ella firmemente.

Speed: ¿que quieres decir con eso?._ pregunto el a su madre.

Rainbow: cuando empece con mis aventuras junto con mis amigas, mi mayor sueño siempre fue ser una Wondervolt, luego de cumplirlo, descubrí que había mucho mas detrás de todo lo que se mostraba a simple vista._ dijo ella comenzando a explicar.

Speed seguía confundido y solo volvió a leer, mas tarde el estaba volando por una de las pistas hasta que una yegua le llamo la atención.

Speed: ¡señora Spitfire!._ dijo el en voz alta y se acerco haciendo un saludo militar.

Spitfire: veo que sigues esforzándote novato, no me sorprendería que en el futuro seas mejor que tu madre._ dijo ella quien ahora era un poco mayor pero conservando su aire habitual y simpático.

Speed: no es para tanto señora._ dijo el algo apenado.

Spitfire: no creo exagerar._ dijo ella con el mismo tono._ pero me parece que aun te falta algo mas.

Speed: mi mama me dijo que tenia que aprender el verdadero significado de ser un Wondervolt._ dijo el confundido.

Spitfire: el verdadero significa de ser un Wondervolt, es algo que nadie te puede enseñar, tu madre tuvo que aprenderlo, pero si quieres de verdad tu cuite mark, tendrás que aprenderlo antes que ella._ dijo ella con el mismo tono que Rainbow.

Speed: pero no lo entiendo._ dijo el aun confundido.

Spitfire: tu madre desde pequeña ya tenia el corazón de una Wondervolt, lo entendí a través de los años y todos los espectáculos que hicimos, pero aun si intentara explicártelo, no lo entenderías._ dijo ella antes de prepararse para volar._ por cierto habrá una muestra de voladores junior mañana, tal vez si ganas lo entenderás._ dijo ella sonriendo antes de salir volando.

Speed se sintió mas confundido y decidió ignorarlo de momento, ademas la idea de competir le intereso de inmediato debido a la actitud competitiva que heredo de su madre.

El resto del día se dedico a practicar en la pista, hasta que su madre llego a buscarlo.

Rainbow: Fire Strike me dijo que estabas aquí y Spitfire me dijo que te enteraste de la competencia._ dijo ella acercándose a su hijo.

Speed: así es, tengo buenas posibilidades de ganar._ dijo el con ánimos.

Rainbow: bueno, en realidad no estoy segura._ dijo ella llamando su atención.

Speed: no lo comprendo._ dijo el sin comprender a su madre.

Rainbow: no es una competición de velocidad, es una de demostración, tienes que armas un rutina de trucos._ dijo ella explicando.

Speed se quedo algo callado y no sabia que pensar, después de todo era mas un volador de velocidad que uno de espectáculo.

Speed: ¿entonces como voy a ganar?._ dijo el algo desanimado.

Rainbow: lo lamento chico, eso tienes que resolverlo por tu cuenta, pero si lo logras entenderás lo que intente explicarte antes._ dijo ella antes de salir volando.

Speed no sabia que pensar y solo se fue a la escuela a ver a sus amigas, todas estaban en el patio intentando enseñarle a Party a jugar al gato, (ta, te, ti, como le decimos aquí), pero en vez de colocar X o círculos dibujaba pasteles o pelotas con estrellas.

Party: ¡mas, mas, mas!._ exclamo ella de forma animada mientras las otras 4 se estaban comenzando a cansar.

Apple: creo que intentar enseñarle a jugar esto, fue una mala idea._ dijo ella con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Radiance: eso es muy cierto._ dijo ella en el mismo tono que la vaquera.

Blitz: yo se los dije._ dijo ella sacudiendo a Butterfly quien se había dormido para intentar despertarla.

Cuando la pegaso despertó hablo sobre saltada.

Butterfly: ¡ya alimente a las ardillas mama!._ dijo ella antes de reaccionar.

El pegaso al fin llego y todas se alegraron de verlo.

Todas: ¡Speed!._ dijeron al mismo tiempo y con ánimos lo cual lo dejo algo confundido.

Party: ¡di algo gracioso!._ exclamo ella emocionada.

Speed: ¿algo gracioso?._ pregunto confundido.

Todas estallaron de risa y eso lo confundió, mas tarde una vez que todas se calmaron, el les explico el problema.

Blitz: entonces no crees poder ganar._ dijo ella intentando entender.

Speed: soy un volador, no un acróbata._ dijo el molesto.

Apple: ¿entonces no puedes ganar?._ dijo ella en tono de desafió.

Speed solo la miro molesto.

Speed: ¿quien dice que no puedo ganar?._ dijo el con algo de enojo.

Apple: si acabas de rendirte sin intentarlo, eso ya es perder._ dijo ella en tono presumido.

Speed: pues yo ya me inscribí, así que entrare y ganare._ dijo el completamente decidido.

Apple: entonces apostemos, si ganas, te daré una canasta con las mejores manzanas y peras, pero si pierdes me compras una docena de mis pasteles favoritos de Sugar Cube._ dijo ella en tono de desafió.

Speed: pues ve preparando la canasta mas grande que tengas, porque ganare por 10 kilómetros de ventaja._ dijo el antes de salir volando.

Blitz: esa ultima metáfora no tiene sentido._ dijo ella mientras las demás asentían.

Speed estaba practicando en las afueras de Poniville para la competencia, pero por mas que practicaba todos los trucos que su madre le había enseñado, ninguno lo convencía y ademas de eso cada vez se ponía mas nervioso, pero luego apareció un pegaso que el reconoció al instante.

Speed: ¡papa!._ dijo el sorprendido.

El pegaso que apareció fue Soarin (si, decidí seguir con esta pareja fandom), el pegaso miro a su hijo y le hablo.

Soarin: tu madre ya me dijo todo amigo, ¿estas bien?._ pregunto el mirando la cara de su hijo quien solo movió la cabeza para afirmar._ ¿entonces estas decidido a ganar?

Speed: si lo estoy, pero el problema es que no se hacer muy bien algunos trucos, prefiero mas ser un volador veloz._ dijo el cono tono seguro.

Soarin: ¿oye tu quieres ser un Wondervolt?, ¿verdad hijo?._ pregunto al pequeño pegaso.

Speed: pero por supuesto que si._ dijo el en tono animado.

Soarin: pues para serlo tienes que, ser mas que un volador veloz, ¿porque no practicamos juntos?._ dijo el sorprendiendo a su hijo._ deja que este viejo volador te enseñe unas cosas.

Speed solo asintió y comenzó a practicar con su padre, al final de la tarde los dos quedaron muy cansados y Soarin miro a su hijo

Soarin: ahora tienes buenas posibilidades de ganar mañana, solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti._ dijo el con tono animado._ pero espero que el final puedas entender lo que tu madre intenta enseñarte.

Al día siguiente Speed estaba esperando su turno en la competencia de Cloudsdale, al momento escucho la voz del anunciador.

Anunciador: muy bien ahora llego el momento el recibir a una notable presencia, recibamos con un aplauso al hijo de dos de los mejores Wondervolts de todos, ¡Speed Dash!._ dijo el anunciador.

El pequeño pegaso se hizo presente en la entrada, pero mirando a todo el publico se puso nervioso, el respiro profundo y recordó una de las lecciones de su madre.

**Flash Back.**

_Speed estaba con su madre antes de una presentación y el estaba mirando a toda la multitud algo nervioso el miro a su madre._

_Speed: mama, ¿tu no te poner nerviosa en estas presentaciones?._ pregunto el con algo de miedo._

_Rainbow miro a su hijo y suspiro un poco antes de sonreír y hablar._

_Rainbow: en un principio tal vez un poco, pero luego aprendí a hacer eso._ dijo ella señalando a los que estaban volando._ ¿puedes ver sus bocas y decirme como se sienten?_

_El vio que todos tenían la boca en linea recta y luego de pensarlo un poco se frustro._

_Speed: no, no puedo decir que están sintiendo._ dijo el algo molesto._

_Rainbow: ese es el punto._ dijo ella con algo de diversión._ no demuestran sus emociones, ni felicidad ni tristeza o nada de eso, por eso se le llama Poker Face._dijo ella dejándolo confundido._ si no estas seguro de algo en una competencia, lo mejor es no dejar que se note, por eso es mejor mantener una cara neutral, de modo que no puedan leer tus emociones._ comenzó a explicar._ de ese modo aun si no tienes buenas cartas, ellos no lo sabrán, es una metáfora que Spit Fire me enseño hace tiempo, nunca olvides tu Poker Face._ dijo ella antes de salir volando a su presentación._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Speed respiro profundamente y puso una expresión neutral en su cara, comenzó a ejecutar la rutina que practico con su padre, comenzó haciendo unos giros y vueltas, luego algunos trucos mas, pero luego de un rato mas llego el momento de su truco final, hasta el momento todos habían disfrutado sus trucos, pero había llegado el momento, en eso recordó el consejo de su madre.

Rainbow: _nunca olvides tu poker Face_._ dijo la voz en su mente.

Speed solo dejo su cara con una expresión neutral antes de comenzar a volar muy alto, luego comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, todos estaban prestando atención, luego Speed hizo el movimiento descriptivo de su madre, cuando rompió la barrera del sonido hizo una enorme explosión de arco iris, pero luego rápidamente, dio la vuelta volando de forna horizontal creando una segunda explosión, eso los impacto a todos.

Las dos explosiones se chocaron entre ellas provocando otras mas pequeñas, eso los dejo impactados a todos y luego comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar con euforia.

Anunciador: bueno creo que todos tenemos claro quien es el ganador de esta competencia, ¡demos le un aplauso a Speed Dash!._ dijo el mientras todos le aplaudían al pequeño pegaso.

El solo sonrió con algo de pena y saludo tímidamente.

Después de la competencia todos se reunieron a felicitarlo.

Blitz: una Rainplosion cruzada, eso si fue increíble._ dijo ella sonriendo así como sus amigos.

Apple: bueno, perdí la apuesta, pero te lo ganaste amigo._ dijo ella felicitándolo.

Finalmente fue el turno de sus padres, Rainbow le froto la cabeza y sonriendo hablo.

Rainbow: eso fue increíble, a tu edad no hubiera creído que eso era posible._ dijo ella emocionada.

Speed: bueno, tu tuviste que entrenarte sola, yo tengo dos buenos maestros._ dijo señalándola a ella y a su padre.

Soarin: ¿entonces ya lo entiendes?, ¿lo que significa ser un Wondervolt?._ pregunto el con interés.

Speed: si, por fin lo entendí, ser un wondervolt, es mas que solo volar, es saber como hacer disfrutar a tu publico y al mismo tiempo que te diviertes tu, ser un wondervolt, es ser un artista del vuelo._ dijo el mientras sus padres sonreían con orgullo.

Finalmente todos se unieron en un abrazo familiar haciendo sonreír a todos por esa demostración de amor familiar, luego Speed comenzó a brilla y luego de un segundo apareció en su costado la imagen de unas alas arcoiris dentro de un circulo blanco con 5 estrellas.

Speed: es mi cuite mark._ dijo el con asombro y luego se puso eufórico antes de salir volando para empezar a gritar._ ¡lo logre, lo logre!

Todos aplaudieron su logro y lo felicitaron otra vez, pero nadie podía estar feliz, porque hasta la fecha esta había sido su mejor día en su vida.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, espero sus comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL GRUPO SE REÚNE OTRA VEZ**

Blitz estaba con sus amigos jugando a la pelota, pero de la nada esta comenzó a flotar haciendo que todos pararan el juego.

Blitz: muy bien, ¿quien es el comediante?._ pregunto ella mirando a todos lados y sus amigos lo hicieron también.

¿?: es bueno ver que estas mejor desde la ultima vez Blitz._ dijo la voz de un potro.

Todos voltearon y vieron a un potro unicornio con piel naranja, tenia una crin naranja mas oscura con destellos celeste verdoso y ojos morados, ademas de no tener cuite mark, pero todos lo reconocieron la instante, Speed se le acerco y hablo con tono bromista.

Speed: llegaste un poco tarde a la fiesta, ¿sabes?._ pregunto el con tono de burla.

El solo se puso serio, pero luego los dos se pusieron a reír, las potras se acercaron y saludaron con alegría.

Apple: Magic Dreams, bueno verte colega._ dijo ella en tono animado.

Dreams: es bueno verlos a todos, papa termino con sus deberes en el imperio de cristal, así que regresamos hoy._ dijo el con tono amable.

El unicornio luego miro a Blitz quien solo se apeno.

Blitz: creo que te debo una disculpa por todo, yo... ._ ella no termino porque el potro solo levanto el casco deteniéndola al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Dreams: olvídalo, que bueno que volviste, el grupo no era lo mismo sin ti._ dijo el contento.

Ella sonrió pero se sonrojo un poco, aunque nadie lo noto, ya que le daba un poco de pena los elogios.

Dreams: hace poco escuche que se encontraron con Arc, ahora solo nos falta uno mas._dijo el haciendo recordar a todos.

Radiance: así es nos faltaría Sun Shine._ dijo ella y Blitz al escuchar ese nombre se puso nerviosa y su cara se torno roja como tomate.

Eso si les llamo la atención y solo se rieron un poco.

Apple: esta bien dulzura, el no esta aquí de verdad._ dijo ella con algo de burla.

Ella solo se calmo un poco y pero le quedo un sonrojo leve.

Blitz: no es para que se burlen amigos._ dijo ella con algo de pena.

Party: pero no pasa nada._ dijo ella dando pequeños saltos.

Todos dejaron de jugar después de un rato y llego el momento de comer, mientras comían algo de avena, entonces Starlight entro contenta y les llamo la atención.

Starlight: chicos, les tengo noticias, tenemos dos nuevos alumnos que ingresaran a la escuela, uno de ellos ya lo conocen._ dijo ella mientras por la puerta aparecía Arc y Dreams se levanto a saludarlo.

Dreams: es bueno verte Arc._ dijo el animado.

Arc: lo mismo digo Dreams, quise estar mas cerca de mama así que me transferí aquí, ademas la escuela de super dotados es muy aburrida para mi gusto._ dijo el en tono de broma.

Starlight: ademas hay alguien mas._ dijo ella dejando entrar a alguien mas.

Era un potro unicornio de piel roja con crine rojo con naranja y una cuite mark de un sol amarillo con bordes naranjas.

Blitz lo miro y el a ella, luego los dos apartaron la cara con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero al potro no se le notaba mucho por su piel roja, los otros se burlaron un poco con unas risas, mas tarde los 9 estaban reunidos y poniéndose al día.

Butterfly: es bueno verte Sun Shine._ dijo ella en tono amable.

Shine: es bueno verlos amigos, ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero finalmente mi mama me dejo venir a equestria a estudiar, ademas prefiero mil veces estar con ustedes aquí._ dijo el sonriendo.

Speed: ¿no sera mas bien prefiero estar con ella?._ pregunto el voz baja y señalo a Blitz quien estaba de espaldas con la cara roja.

El también volteo y su cara se puso mas roja que su piel, todos se rieron de los dos, mas tarde todos estaban contentos y hablaron poniéndose al día.

Speed: oigan tengo una idea, ya que estamos todos reunidos, que tal si los 9 nos vamos de campamento como antes, solo que sin nuestros padres._ dijo el en tono animado.

Eso los animo a todos y estuvieron de acuerdo, aun mas tarde todos estaban acampando en unas tiendas a unos metros del castillo de la amistad.

Blitz: recuerdo que cuando eramos mas niños todos nos divertíamos jugando mientras nuestros padres hablaban._dijo ella recordando como fue todos hace unos pocos años.

Apple: lo importante es que regresaste a ser la de antes pequeña._dijo ella contenta.

Sun Shine no decía mucho, pero un poco mas tarde cuando todos estaban dormidos, Blitz estaba observando las estrellas y el se le acerco.

Shine: ¿podemos hablar Blitz?._ dijo el con algo de timidez.

Ella se puso nerviosa, pero se mantuvo lo mas controlada posible y respondió.

Blitz: esta bien._ dijo ella tratando de mantener la compostura.

Shine: creo que primero que nada, tengo que disculparme contigo._ dijo el algo apenado._ no estuve contigo cuando paso lo de tu padre, tu mama le escribió a la mía y se entero, se supone que era tu mejor amigo y no estuve para apoyarte, de verdad lo lamento._ dijo el con tristeza.

Blitz: la verdad, ahora me siento mejor, pero también me hubiera gustado que hubieras estado conmigo en ese momento._dijo ella con el mismo tono._ pero al mismo tiempo, por lo menos no te trate mal como lo hice con los demás.

Shine: pero ellos parece que ya te perdonaron, lo he visto._dijo el convencido de sus palabras.

Blitz: eso no lo entiendo, es cierto, ellos me perdonaron, lo que no entiendo es como lo hicieron tan fácilmente._ dijo ella algo confundida.

Shine solo respiro profundo antes de hablar.

Shine: mi mama me dijo que un amigo de verdad, siempre te acepta a pesar de todo._ dijo el recordando las palabras de su madre.

Blitz: jajaja, es curioso, mi mama me hubiera dicho lo mismo._ dijo ella con algo de nostalgia.

Shine: es cierto, pero supongo que no es extraño, las dos crecieron juntas en la amistad ._ dijo el recodando las historias de su madre.

Los dos seguían algo incómodos, pero luego escucharon un ruido y vieron a alguien que los dos reconocieron.

Los dos: ¡Arc!._ dijeron al mismo tiempo, el unicornio estaba caminando pero tenia los ojos cerrados y roncaba un poco.

El resto se despertaron por eso y miraron lo que estaba pasando, Dreams se adelanto y se preocupo.

Dreams: el no tomo su poción, esto es malo._ dijo el algo asustado.

Apple: ¿pero que corrales sucede aquí?._pregunto la pequeña vaquera sin entender.

Dreams: ¿como no lo recuerdan?, el camina dormido._ dijo el en voz alta esa ultima parte.

Blitz: a si, la poción contra sonambulismo, debió olvidar la en la escuela._ dijo ella entendiendo.

Speed: mejor hay que traerlo de regreso, si no la tía Trixie se enojara._dijo el mientras todos asentían.

Luego de la nada comenzó a escucharse música mientras iban tras Arc

_Me voy a pasear_

_con la luna ya _

_Me voy a pasear_

_y sin __preguntar_

_yo bajo la luna voy a __pasear_

_..._

En eso llegaron a otro campamento con unos músicos que tocaban la música, luego tuvieron que jalar a Party quien se detuvo a escuchar.

_que diversión es la reunión_

_con ritmo voy a sentir emoción_

_pues si un pie va seguido del otro_

_me voy pasear_

_..._

Los jóvenes siguieron a su amigo al bosque mientras pasaba por unas abejas que sin entender porque lo ignonaron pero a ellos no y comenzaron a picarlos.

_Noche azul, deliciosa_

_ es un cliché ni hablar_

_pues muy lejos __iré_

_y eso que, tu encuentras _

_mil obstáculos sin parar_

Luego los ataco un oso y luego huyeron de unos lobos de madera.

_dejar de pensar_

_déjate__ bien llevar_

_y sígueme sabes bien quien soy_

_pues voy, voy, voy, voy, voy_

_Hoy voy a pasear_

_..._

Luego Speed y Butterfly le dieron alcance aéreo, pero justo el unicornio cayo un precipicio y ellos dos se lanzaron en picada.

_Me voy a pasear_

_con la luna, _

_me voy, voy pasear_

_Me voy a pasear_

_bien me siento _

Justo lo atraparon antes de tocar el fondo y lo llevaron arriba.

_y yo con luna voy a pasear_

_que diversión es la reunión_

_con ritmo voy a sentir la emoción_

_pues si un pie va seguido del otro_

_me voy pasear_

Finalmente todos estuvieron tranquilos y marcharon de regreso al campamento.

_pues si un pie va seguido del otro_

_me voy paseaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr_

_Wow, up, __up._

Luego la música dejo de sonar y Speed le pregunto a Blitz.

Speed: ¿como seguimos escuchando esa música si estábamos hasta aquí?._ pregunto el algo cansado

Blitz: una sabia una vez me dijo que no intentara hacer preguntas, cuya respuesta no se encuentra en el sentido de la lógica._ dijo ella igual de cansada.

Radiance: ¿tu madre dijo eso cierto?._ pregunto ella con cansancio.

Blitz: si madam._dijo ella con tono que delataba sueño.

Cuando todos llegaron al campamento ya era de mañana, Arc despertó como si nada y miro a sus amigos dormidos en el piso.

Arc: ¿pero que les paso chicos?._ con todos dormidos nadie le respondió y el solo se encogió de hombros.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

**PROBLEMAS PARA ****DESPERTAR**

Era de noche cuando Sunburst estaba caminando a la cocina para comer algo y entro viendo a Blitz haciendo algo en una de las ollas.

Sunburst: ¿que estas haciendo Blitz?._ pregunto el semental a la potra y esta tenia algunas bolsas en los ojos.

Blitz: no puedo dormir bien, así que estoy haciendo algo de leche con algo extra._ dijo ella mirando la receta en uno de los libros._ ¿que haces tu tío Sunburst?

Sunburst: tenia un poco de hambre, así que me levante para tomar un bocadillo._ dijo el de forma tranquila.

Blitz le puso un poco de un polvo extraño a la leche y se sirvió un poco en un baso.

Blitz: esta listo, solo le faltaba un poco de raíz en soñadora._ dijo ella levándose el baso.

Sunburst sintió curiosidad y le puso un poco mas de raíz a la leche.

Sunburst: si esto ayuda a dormir, me vendría bien a mi también._ dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de leche y se callo dormido con la cabeza dentro de la olla.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Dreams quien al ver a su papa entonces se fue corriendo a su lado y lo sacudió.

Dreams: papa, papa despierta._ dijo el y al final su padre se callo al suelo sin dejar de dormir.

El resto de sus amigos llegaron corriendo al escuchar el sonido y vieron lo que estaba pasando.

Blitz: esto no es bueno._ dijo ella revisando la olla, la olio un poco y luego arrugo la nariz._ me parece que le agrego demasiada raíz en soñadora.

Shine: ¿que es eso?._ pregunto el algo confundido.

Blitz: es un tipo de raíz extraído de una planta especial, produce un efecto somnífero que ayuda al sueño, mi mama y yo solemos tomar un poco cuando teníamos que estudiar hasta tarde y teníamos problemas para dormir, o cuando ella se sobrecargaba con el trabajo, lo cual era raro._ dijo ella recordando.

Dreams: ¿entonces como lo despertamos?._ pregunto mientras sacudía mas a su padre.

Blitz: pues la verdad es que no lo se, lo que se es que es peligroso tomar mas que una pisca, tendremos que encontrar una forma._ dijo ella mientras todos comenzaban a pensar.

Mas tarde estaban con Sunburst al aire libre y Speed trajo una nube de lluvia.

Speed: seguro que un poco de agua sera suficiente._ sin mas el le dio una patada a la nube y de esta callo un torrente de agua, unos segundos después el agua se termino, pero el unicornio seguía dormido._ bueno eso no funciono.

Luego Arc junto con Party aparecieron con unos instrumentos.

Arc: tal vez podamos despertarlo con el ruido._dijo el en tono optimista junto a la pequeña fiestera.

Los dos comenzaron a tocar alto y desafinado, sus amigos se taparon los oídos con algo de dolor, pero ni aun así el unicornio se despertaba, luego de que terminaron de tocar, los demás se destaparon los oídos.

Blitz: bueno es no funciono._ dijo ella antes de que escucharan unos pasos y todos voltearon notando que Starlight se estaba acercando.

Los mágicos levitaron al semental y lo metieron detrás de los arbustos, todos los niños pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa en sus caras cuando la yegua llego.

Starlight: buenos días niños, ¿alguien a visto a Sunburts?._ pregunto ella buscando a su esposo.

Dreams: no mama, no hemos visto a mi papa en todo el día._ dijo el un poco nervioso.

Ella no lo noto puesto que estaba mirando por todos lados, sin mas la yegua se fue después de un minuto, los jóvenes suspiraron de alivio pero no les duro.

Blitz: esto se esta saliendo de control._ dijo ella algo nerviosa y luego se le ocurrió algo, sin mas salio volando a gran velocidad para sorpresa de todos.

Speed: que extraño, nunca va tan rápido en las clases de vuelo._ dijo el rascando su melena.

Ella regreso un poco agitada y con un libro en los cascos, después de respirar algunas veces hablo.

Blitz: muy bien ya lo tengo, recuerdo que la receta para le leche del sueño esta en este libro._dijo ella mostrando que el libro que trajo era uno de cocina.

Shine tomo el libro con su magia y reviso las paginas hasta que dio con la receta.

Shine: aquí esta, dice en el libro que podemos despertarlo, si le damos un poco de café rostizado._ dijo el para sus amigos.

Mas tarde todos estaban buscando por la cocina y no encontraban lo que necesitaban.

Radiance: no esta._ dijo ella simplemente.

Apple: ni un solo grano._ dijo la pequeña vaquera cerrando una compuerta en el piso.

Dreams: ¡¿no tenemos café rostizado?!._ pregunto algo intranquilo.

Arc: tenemos que pensar en algo rápido, si no la tía Starlight se enojara._ dijo el algo asustado.

Radiance luego llamo su atención.

Radiance: mi mama aveces lo compra, se donde es pero hay chiquitín y pequeño problema._ dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Butterfly: ¿que problema es ese?._ pregunto la pegaso algo tímida.

La unicornio respiro profundo antes de hablar.

Radiance: es que se vende en el local de Brown Roid._ dijo ella finalmente.

Blitz: ¡pero eso esta del otro lado del pueblo!._ exclamo ella algo frustrada.

Speed: parece ser nuestra única opción._ dijo el pegaso algo resignado.

Blitz tomo la delantera.

Blitz: muy bien esto aremos, Speed y Butterfly, iremos los tres ya que podemos volar, llevaremos a Radiance ya que ella conoce el lugar._ luego miro a los demás._ el resto de ustedes mantengan al tío Sunburst escondido hasta que traigamos el café.

Todos asintieron y entre los tres voladores levantaron a la unicornio para comenzar a salir por la ventana, los que se quedaron escucharon unos pasos y luego los mágicos levitaron al semental dentro de el armario con algo de dificultad.

Shine: ¿desde cuando era tan pesado?._ pregunto el algo cansado.

Arc: bueno la ultima vez Radiance y Blitz nos habían ayudado._ dijo el con el mismo tono.

Luego todos disimularon y Starlight solo paso por el pasillo, ellos suspiraron de alivio y solo esperaron, mientras tanto los otros había llegado al local siguiendo las indicaciones de Radiance y entre todos juntaron los bits que tenían.

Blitz: por suerte entre todos tenemos suficiente para uno pequeño, es lo único que necesitamos._ dijo ella y entraron al local, un momento después salieron con la bebida lista.

La princesa uso un hechizo de levitación para levantar a su amiga unicornio y los dos pegasos le dieron apoyo físico.

Blitz: muy bien, sera mejor que nos vallamos._ dijo ella mientras tenia cuidado de no voltear la bebida.

Starlight estaba buscando por todos lados a su esposo pero no lo encontraba, los chicos ya lo habían escondido en todos lugares, detrás del sofá, dentro del armario, etc.

Los potros cansados por todo estaban echados en el piso y cansados mientras Party, Apple estaban tratando de ayudarlos a reponer energía.

Apple: tranquilos de momento ya se fue._ dijo ella dándoles algo de agua.

Party: si, la tía Starlight nunca lo descubrirá._ dijo ella en tono animado.

Starlight: ¿no descubriré que?._ pregunto ella con sospecha entrando en la sala.

Todos se alarmaron y miraron a Party ya que así como su madre ella no era buena guardando secretos.

Starlight: muy bien, habla Party, ¿que están ocultando?._ pregunto ella en tono serio.

Party comenzó a temblar y se puso nerviosa, los demás también, Party estaba por abrir la boca y solo pudo decir una cosa.

Party: ¡mi mama planea tu fiesta de aniversario!._ exclamo ella, técnicamente no era mentira ya que su madre se lo había dicho.

Starlight se impacto y se puso nerviosa.

Starlight: ¡¿mi aniversario?!, ¡¿se me volvió a olvidar?!._ exclamo ella asustada._ ¡tengo que revisar el calendario!.- exclamo ella antes de salir corriendo.

Party suspiro y todos se sintieron aliviados por eso.

Apple: bien pensado niña, eso la mantendrá ocupada por un momento._dijo ella aliviada, por la ventana llegaron el resto de sus amigos.

Blitz: muy bien, ya tenemos el café, sáquenlo de donde lo hayan escondido._ dijo ella rápidamente.

Los tres unicornios rápidamente abrieron un gran armario y el semental salio de este cayendo al piso.

Blitz: mejor de monos prisa._ dijo ella mientras los 5 mágicos lo levantaban y ella le habría la boca con e cascos sosteniendo el café en el otro._ muy bien, hasta el fondo.

Luego de tomar un sorbo el semental reacciono y se despertó de golpe, miro confundido hacia todos lados y solo se rasco la melena antes de hablar.

Sunburst: ¿que me paso?._ dijo el sin entender nada.

En eso regreso Starlight suspirando con cansancio.

Starlight: lo planea con mas de 3 meses de adelanto, eso es típico de Pinkie._ dijo ella mas calmada, luego ella noto a su esposo y se le acerco._ ¿donde estabas Sunburst?

En eso Dreams se adelanto.

Dreams: tuvimos que sacar a papa del laboratorio para poder despertarlo._ dijo el rápidamente.

Starlight suspiro antes de mirar a su esposo.

Starlight: ya te dije que no es bueno para ti dormir en medio de tus experimentos._ dijo ella con un toque de regaño.

El solo se rasco la cabeza.

Sunburst: debe ser por eso que estoy tan confundido._ dijo el sin pedir mas explicaciones.

Cuando los dos adultos se retiraron los jóvenes suspiraron y cayeron al piso con alivio.

Blitz: nos salvamos por poco._ exclamo ella aliviada por haber resuelto todo.


	13. Especial

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

**MOMENTO DE LAS FIESTAS**

Todos se estaban preparando para el día de los corazones cálidos, preparando sus cosas para ir de vacaciones con sus familias, mientras que Blitz se mostraba un poco triste ya que sus amigos pasarían el día con sus familias y ella tendría que quedarse en el castillo amistad.

Blitz: estas van a ser unas vacaciones muy largas._ dijo ella con algo de aburrimiento.

¿?: no si yo puedo evitarlo._ dijo una voz que la animo.

Blitz: ¡prima Flurry!._dijo ella animada reconociendo a su prima.

La yegua le dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima y esta le respondió alegremente..

Flurry: no te dejaría pasar las fiestas sola, en realidad toda la familia pasara las fiestas en canterlot este año._ dijo ella sorprendiendo a la potra.

Blitz estaba sin saber como sentirse ya que aparentemente pasaría las fiestas con su madre a pesar de todo, mas tarde las dos se subieron en un carruaje y llegaron a canterlot, luego fueron escoltadas al castillo y Blitz se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, una vez que entraron en el palacio Blitz estaba mirando las decoraciones.

Blitz: esta era mi época favorita del año, el castillo siempre se vio mas hermoso en esta temporada._ dijo ella admirando la decoración.

Luego Flurry se encontró con sus padres, Cadence estaba igual que siempre, pero se notaba que los años ya habían tocado un poco a Shining Armor, pero pese a unas pequeñas ojeras no había cambiado mucho, ademas estaban sus abuelos que ahora tenían varias canas en sus crines pero seguían con el mismo buen animo.

Night Light: es un gusto verte pequeña._ dijo el contento de saludar a su nieta.

Velvelt: es bueno verte querida._ dijo ella con tono dulce.

Ella les dio un abrazo a los dos lo cual los sorprendió mucho, desde hace unos años había dejado de ser afectiva.

Blitz: es bueno verlos a los dos, los extrañe mucho._ dijo ella contenta de ver a sus abuelos.

Ellos solo sonrieron y le devolvieron el abrazo, luego saludo a sus tíos.

Cadence: parece que estos meses fuera del palacio te han hecho bien Blitz._ dijo ella sonriendo a su sobrina.

Shining: se nota que estas mas calmada que antes._ dijo el igual que su esposa.

Los dos le dieron un abrazo también y ella solo se puso nerviosa cuando su madre salio por las escaleras de la entrada a la sala del trono.

Twilight: que bueno que todos pudieron venir._ dijo ella con tono calmado.

Ella miro directamente a su hija y le hablo con formalismos.

Twilight: ya que son las fiestas no hay problemas porque estés aquí, no te pongas nerviosa._ dijo ella con calma.

Blitz solo movió la cabeza y se alejo para ir a su habitación del castillo, fue caminando por el pasillo y una de las criadas se tropezó tirando le encima un poco de agua, ella se puso nerviosa y solo hablo rápidamente.

Criada: ¡perdón alteza, fue un accidente!._ exclamo ella asustada.

Blitz hizo un hechizo con su cuerno y se seco al mismo tiempo que todo volvió a ser como antes.

Blitz: no pasa nada, fue un accidente._ dijo ella calmada antes de seguir caminando.

Eso la dejo confundida, ella no recordaba que la princesa fuera así en el poco tiempo que ella tenia trabajando en el castillo, la joven princesa solo entro en su cuarto y tomo uno de los pocos libros que había dejado antes de irse a la escuela, pero detrás de el estaba un sobre, eso la dejo confundida, pero lo abrió dentro de el estaba una foto de ella con sus amigos cuando tenían 6 años, la miro con algo de nostalgia y miro detrás de la foto donde tenia algo escrito.

Blitz: _para Blitz, no importa lo que pase siempre tendrás a tus amigos_._eso le saco algunas lagrimas._ debí haber encontrado esto hace años.

Ella solo se fue a caminar por el castillo y llego a los jardines, ella estaba mirando por todos lados y cada vez estaba mas triste.

Blitz: solo han pasado unas pocas horas, de verdad los extraño._ dijo ella con la cabeza agachada.

_**Que tristeza me da**_

**_mis amigos no _****_están_**

**_ellos tienen la magia_**

**_solo quiero ir a jugar_**

Ella se puso mas triste después de cantar ese pequeño verso, Twilight apareció desde unos arbustos y la miro sorprendida.

Twilight: no te había escuchado cantar desde que tenias 6 años._dijo ella intentando iniciar una conversación.

Blitz solo miro de forma triste a su madre.

Blitz: aunque solo pasaron unos meses, me he dado cuenta de que solo pensé en mi tristeza, no tome en cuenta los sentimientos de mis amigos, pero ellos me perdonaron, me recibieron con los cascos abiertos a pesar de todo._ dijo ella dando una sonrisa triste.

Twilight: cuando la amistad es verdadera siempre hay solución._ dijo ella comenzando a hablar.

Blitz: y por mas que la amistad sea complicada siempre valdrá la pena luchar por ella._ dijo terminando la frase.

Twilight solo sonrió y luego las dos se sorprendieron, frente a ellos apareció un agujero blanco en el aire y Twilight miro que les mostraba algo que ella recordaba bien, en la pantalla apareció Pinkie de joven cuando estaban celebrando en el castillo y estaba hablando.

_Pinkie: el mejor regalo no se puede vender, pues mas preciado que el oro es, si se rompe el final no sera, pues pronto arreglado estará, no se puede comprar pero fácilmente se puede buscar_._ luego de eso el agujero dejo de mostrar la imagen.

Blitz solo se puso reír.

Blitz: jajaja, eso es fácil, el mejor regalo es la amistad._ dijo ella resolviendo el acertijo a la primera.

Twilight le sonrió con orgullo y le hablo.

Twilight: yo también lo resolví a la primera._ dijo ella recordando con nostalgia aquella fiesta de los corazones.

Justo del agujero comenzó a sonar una melodía que ella conocía muy bien y comenzó a cantar.

_ el regalo ideal, que yo quiero más_

_Sí grande o pequeño es_

_O si nada me das_

_No importa en realidad_

_Sí de amigas es _

_con quién suelo estar_

_No importa el costo pues_

_Perfecto será para mí._

_..._

Blitz también conocía la canción y siguió con su madre .

Blitz: _ el don de un regalo_

_Es amor que quieres dar_

_Muestra lo que sientes_

_Y tu amistad_

_Las dos: el donde un regalo_

_Es hacer a alguien feliz_

_Y la mejor serás al darlo si_

_Tu amistad va incluida ay_

Luego otras voces las acompañaron con la canción.

Voces _ nuestra amistad tiene años_

_Y sé que seguirá_

_(Oh seguirá)_

_Las fiestas refuerzan la amistad_

_Y hay diversión_

_(Que ya empezó)_

en eso aparecieron el resto de las manes junto con Trixie, Starlight y Sunset así como sus hijos.

Pinkie: _y el regalo que me das_

_Mas que oro, es amor_

_Chicas: ah, ah, ah_

_Pinkie: no se compra o se vende_

_La amistad se da en amor_

_..._

_Todos: el don de un regalo_

_Es amor qué quieres dar_

_Muestra lo que sientes y tu amistad_

_El don de un regalo_

_Es hacer a alguien feliz_

_Y la mejor serás al darlo si _

_Tu amistad va incluida ay._

Finalmente la canción terminó y todos se unieron en un gran abrazo grupal.

Twilight: pudieron venir._ expresó ella contenta de ver a sus amigas.

Applejack Pero por supuesto que sí dulzura._ exclamó la vaquera contenta.

Rarity: el día de los corazones cálidos es una fiesta de familia, y todos somos una familia._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Más tarde todos en el castillo disfrutaban celebrando y Charlando entre sí, durante la fiesta Twilight separó a su hija y la llevó al balcón para hablar.

Twilight: veo que estos meses te hicieron bien, por fin estás volviendo a ser la misma niña que yo conocía._ dijo ella contenta.

Blitz: mis amigos me ayudaron mucho con eso._ dijo ella del mismo modo.

Twilight suspiró profundo y finalmente volvió a hablar.

Twilight: la razón por la que te traje aparte, Es que quiero pedirte que regreses al castillo._ dijo ella de la nada sorprendiendo a la pequeña._ cada vez es más difícil estar aquí sin ti, eres mi hija y Eres lo que más amo en el mundo, Me parece que ya estás suficientemente bien para volver a Castillo retomar tu título como princesa.

Blitz miró a su madre y luego de un momento sonrío para luego hablar.

Blitz: si me hubieras hecho ese ofrecimiento Poco después de que me fui, lo hubiera aceptado sin dudas._ luego miro hacia el Horizonte y siguió hablando._ pero no puedo simplemente volver a abandonarlos, este tiempo lejos me hizo recordar algo que hace tiempo había olvidado.

Twilight: ¿ qué fue lo que recordaste?._ preguntó con curiosidad

Blitz: que princesa o no, ante todo sigo siendo una niña, sólo voy a poder serlo una vez en la vida y Quiero poder disfrutar eso con mis amigos._ ella sonrió y miró a su madre._ puedo tener siglos incluso milenios para aprender como ser una princesa, Pero ellos sólo tienen una vida y quiero poder compartir con ellos Mientras pueda, creo que tú puedes entender eso.

Twilight sacó unas Lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrío orgullosa.

Twilight: te doy la espalda por unos meses y creces muy rápido._ dijo ella sonriendo._ si puedo entenderte, así que de momento voy a devolverte el título de princesa, pero te permitire seguir en la escuela de la amistad y te pediré que me visites cada vez que puedas.

Blitz sólo sonrió y abrazó a su madre, Pero luego se puso triste.

Blitz: sólo Lamento no haberte traído un regalo._ dijo ella con tristeza pero su madre solos tomó su cabeza y le levantó haciéndole ver su cara sonriente Antes de hablar.

Twilight: aunque la lección fue aprendida voy a repetirla, no hay porqué caer en la obsesión, dar regalos es fácil si vienen del corazón, pero siempre debes recordar sin reparo._ ella tomó su cabeza para mirar directamente a sus ojos antes de terminar la frase._ tu amistad es el mejor regalo.

La pequeña sonriente lágrimas y volvió a abrazar a su madre.

Blitz felices fiestas mamá._ dijo ella entre Lágrimas de felicidad.

Twilight: felices fiestas querida._ dijo ella igual que su hija.

Finalmente las dos se separaron luego de un minuto y regresaron adentro para disfrutar con su familia y amigos del día de los corazones cálidos.

** Espero que este especial les haya gustado Pues a mí me encantó escribirlo, no sé si habrá uno para año nuevo pero intentaré, vayan preparando sus casas pues mañana ya va a comenzar y a todos de mi parte les quiero desear ****...**

_** una gran y Feliz Navidad**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 12**

**PROBLEMAS PARA DORMIR**

Starlight estaba caminando por el pueblo dormida mientras lanzaba hechizos al azar con su cuerno por todos lados, Blitz junto con sus amigos estaban yendo a perseguirla y luego ella volteo al público (o sea ustedes) y hablo.

Blitz: hola, tal vez se pregunten porque la tía Starlight está haciendo esto._ dijo ella nerviosa._ bien les puedo decir, pero debo hacerlo rápido...

**Flash Back.**

_Todo comenzó porque fue el inicio de la época del papeleo y con el estrés la tía Starlight estaba teniendo problemas para dormir._

Se podía ver a Starlight en su cama con los ojos llenos de ojeras y dando parpadeos cortos muy rápido...

_Intento de todo, acostarse en diferentes posiciones._

Starlight estaba intentando ponerse cómoda, pero sin éxito alguna y cuando se dio cuenta.

_Intento contar ovejas, pero ya que no había, tuvimos que improvisar._

Estaban Blitz y Butterfly con disfraces de ovejas y caras disgustadas, comenzaron a saltar por encima de la cama de Starlight.

Starlight: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5._ y siguió contando un buen rato.

_Pero solo nos canso a nosotras, finalmente probo con leer libros._

Starlight estaba leyendo un libro sobre como dormir.

Starlight: algunos expertos creen que el hipnotismo es la mejor cura para el insomnio._ dijo ella con tono cansado._ estoy tan cansada que podría probar eso._ dijo ella totalmente resignada.

Más tarde ya de mañana Starlight estaba en compañía de su hijo, su esposo y Blitz mientras este usaba un reloj haciendo que se mueva de un lado al otro.

Blitz: tía Starlight, leí que los inteligentes no pueden ser hipnotizados, no creo que funcione._ dijo ella escéptica.

Starlight: una vez pude hipnotizar a tu madre y ella es más inteligente que yo, estoy segura de que yo también puedo hacerlo._ dijo ella cansada.

Sunburst: muy bien, es el momento, ahora cuando silbe una vez dormirás, cuando lo haga dos veces despertaras._ dijo el intentando hipnotizarla.

Sin más hizo un silbido haciendo que la yegua se duerma, eso los calmo pero el semental dijo.

Sunburst: lo mejor es tener cuidado, según el libro alguien hipnotizado para dormir puede ser capaz de caminar dormido._ dijo el algo preocupado por su esposa.

Sin más la noche callo y todos se fueron a dormir, todos estaban tranquilos hasta que se escucharon sonidos extraños, todos se levantaron y fueron a ver qué pasaba, vieron que era Starlight quien lanzaba hechizos por todos lados.

Blitz y los demás llegaron al lugar.

Blitz: el tío Sunburst tenía razón, la gente hipnotizada hacer locuras cuando duerme._ dijo ella impactada y comenzó a seguirla junto con todos los demás.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Blitz: y así es como llegamos aquí._ dijo ella terminando la narración antes de salir corriendo.

Todos ellos trataron de alcanzar a Starlight.

Dreams: mama, vamos tienes que despertar._ dijo el tratando de despertar a su madre.

Blitz: eso no funciona así, tenemos que deshipnotizarla._ dijo ella alcanzándolos usando sus alas.

Blitz trato de silbar dos veces, pero eso no funciono.

Blitz: no lo entiendo, se suponía que eso la despertaría._ dio ella sin comprender.

Starlight aun estando dormida se tele transporto lejos de los dos.

Blitz: no entiendo, no despertó._ dijo ella algo incrédula.

Todos regresaron rápidamente al castillo donde Blitz encontró el libro que habían usado.

Blitz: ahora lo entiendo, según esto, solo quien la hipnotizo puede sacarla del trance._ dijo ella leyendo el enunciado.

Dreams: entonces hay que buscar a mi papa._ dijo ella mientras todos iban a buscar al unicornio quien a pesar de todo seguía dormido.

Todos comenzaron a sacudirlo pero eso no funcionaba.

Blitz: esto no tiene ningún sentido, de verdad tiene el sueño pesado._ dijo ella sin entender porque no despertaba.

Speed solo se enojo y junto con ayuda de Arc y Shine lo volcaron fuera del colchón, eso lo despertó finalmente y este los miro un poco molesto antes de usar su cuerno y quitarse unos tapones de los oídos.

Sunburst: ¿se puede saber que les sucede niños?._ pregunto el algo molesto pero Dreams se adelanto hacia su padre.

Dreams: papa no hay tiempo, mama, sonámbula, magia sin control, ayuda ahora._ dijo el hablando entre cortando, pero Sunburts se altero al entender lo que estaba pasando.

Todos salieron corriendo y llegaron al pueblo, allí estaba Starlight usando su magia por todos lados y transformando cosas al mismo tiempo que se tele transportaba y disparaba también ratos mágicos rompiendo cosas.

Sunburst: muy bien, esto sí es malo, ¿Qué hacemos?._ pregunto el intentando entender cómo ayudar.

Blitz: revise el libro, según lo que decía, solo quien la puso en trance puede sacarla de e, ósea que tienes que hacerlo tú._ dijo ella explicando la situación.

Starlight luego comenzó a flotar en una esfera de magia y comenzó a lanzar mas magia por todos lados.

Blitz; muy bien, eso sí es peligroso._ dijo ella sin entender cómo resolver el problema.

Muchas cosas comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Starlight y eso los alarmo más.

Blitz: tenemos que llegar cerca para poder sacarla del trance._ dijo ella mientras miraba a sus amigos._ muy bien todos, hay que ayudar al tío Sunburst , debemos dejarlo llegar para que pueda despertar a la tía Starlight.

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor del unicornio para ayudarlo a avanzar y llegar a su esposa, los potros lo empujaban o en el caso de los mágicos bloqueaban los hechizos para que este no saliera lastimado.

Blitz: vamos chicos, nos estamos acercando mas._ dijo ella dándoles animo.

Uno de los hechizos alcanzo a Speed haciendo que este perdiera el control de sus alas, otro mas alcanzo a Apple atando sus cascos haciendo que cayera al piso, luego fue el turno de Party quien fue atrapada dentro de un pastel gigante, ella solo se distrajo y comenzó a comer, luego un hechizo le dio al suelo y unas plantas atraparon a Butterfly.

Blitz: estamos, perdiendo._ dijo ella preocupada.

Finalmente la yegua dormida le disparo un rayo de magia enorme a al resto, los potros junto con Sunburst se defendieron con un escudo, pero retrocedían poco a poco retrocedieron.

Blitz: no lo lograremos._ dijo ella intentando mantener el escudo.

De la nada una honda mágica detuvo todo y en el cielo apareció Twilight, luego una ráfaga veloz atrapo a Speed en el aire y lo detuvo, luego se rebeló como Rainbow quien ayudaba a su hijo, luego Applejack apareció y libero a Apple, Pikie apareció y devoro todo el pastel liberando a Party.

Party; ¡mama!._ exclamo ella algo molesta porque se comieron su pastel.

Fluttery trajo unos ciervos y estos se comieron las plantas liberando a Butterfly, Rarity llego junto con Trixie y todas se agruparon junto con sus hijos.

Twilight: muy bien chicas, saben qué hacer._ dijo ella seriamente.

Rainbow se fue volando a gran velocidad y formo un tornado alrededor de Starlight, ella disparaba por todas partes, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy salvaban a las personas , Trixie y Rarity usaban sus cuernos para protegerse.

Twilight: yo me acercare, Sunburst quiero que hagas lo que sea necesario para despertarla._ dijo ella antes de hacer brillar su cuerno, poco a poco los hechizos de Starlight se estaban deteniendo.

Cuando finalmente se le acercaron, Twilight hizo desaparecer la magia de Starlight, Sunburst se acerco rápidamente y silbo dos veces haciendo que la yegua se despertara.

Starlight: ¿Qué paso?._ pregunto ella confundida.

Twilight: me llego carta de Blitz, no pude evitar sentir el peligro y en cuanto pude vine a ayudar._ dijo ella explicando su presencia en el lugar.

Luego de terminar con todas las explicaciones necesarias, todos decidieron dar por terminada la noche y Starlight tuvo que resignarse a buscar otra solución para su insomnio y no recurrir mas a la hipnosis.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen comentarios.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 13**

**ARREGLANDO LA CORONACIÓN PARTE 1**

Los niños ese mismo día estaban jugado afuera del castillo amistad, pero en ese preciso momento Blitz se quedo tiesa y con los ojos abiertos.

Blitz: es el momento, ahora ven a mi._ dijo ella con voz monótona.

Eso dejo a los otros algo asustados, ella se puso a volar y los demás la siguieron corriendo.

Speed: ¿que esta pasando?._ pregunto el pequeño pegaso confundido.

Todos finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono donde Blitz estaba volando encima del mapa.

Blitz: ha llegado el momento de que le devuelva el favor a mi señora._ dijo ella como en trance.

Luego Apple Pear, Speed Dash, Butterfly, Party y Diamond se pusieron en el mismo trance y se acercaron a los tronos de sus madres, cada uno se sentó en el correspondiente, las cuite mark en los tronos comenzaron a brillar, luego todos hablaron al unisono.

Los 6: como herederos de los elementos de la armonía, yo les daré mi favor, ahora romperé las cadenas que lo atan todo._ dijeron al mismo tiempo y un agujero blanco apareció en el mapa.

Shine: esto no me parece bien._ dijo el preocupado por sus amigos así como los demás.

Finalmente el agujero los absorbió a los 9 y estos quedaron en medio de un espacio blanco, los 6 reaccionaron y una voz les hablo a todos.

¿?: mis jóvenes señores, soy el espíritu que vive dentro del castillo armonía, he venido a pedir su ayuda._ dijo con una voz que Blitz reacciono.

Blitz: tu voz se parece a la de mi mama._ dijo ella notando el detalle.

¿?: yo prefiero el nombre Harmony, pero comparto la voz de mi señora porque quiero inculcar sus enseñanzas sobre la amistad._ dijo ella con voz calmada._ los he llamado aquí para que me ayuden con algo, como seguramente sabes, el día que fue coronada no fue lo mejor posible, por eso quiero darle a ella la coronación que se merece, como la buena amiga que siempre fue para mi.

Sin mas todos fueron expulsados por otro agujero blanco y llegaron a lo que parecía ser poniville, pero todo estaba algo retrasado, ademas todos estaban usando capas del color de sus pieles.

Blitz: no lo entiendo._ dijo ella mirando por todos lados.

Arc miro que había un diario cerca de ellos y lo tomo pero al leerlo noto que la fecha era algo extraña.

Arc: esto no es normal._ dijo el pasando le el diario a Dreams.

Dreams: la fecha es de hace mas de 15 años._ dijo el sorprendido._ estamos unos tres días antes de la coronación de la reina.

Blitz: entonces ninguno de nosotros ha nacido todavía, ademas nuestras madres no conocen a nuestros padres o si los conocen aun no son pareja._ dijo ella analizando las cosas.

Diamond: lo que no entiendo es de donde salieron las capas, es decir, nos van a la perfección, ¿pero porque hay que usarlas?._ dijo ella sin entender.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas la cola de Party comenzó a mecerse sin control.

Party: no lo entiendo, esto solo me pasa cuando... ._ ella no termino de hablar porque un destello rosado apareció y se mostró en forma de Pinkie quien se puso a saltar alrededor de ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron de verla ya que se veía mas joven y sin bolsas bajo los ojos.

Pinkie: hola, hola pequeños._ dijo ella en su tono habitual._ ¿que están haciendo aquí?._ pregunto ella acercando su rostro al de Party, pero luego se detuvo al mirarle la cara ya que sentía que algo le era familiar._ ¿acaso te conozco?

Sin mas Speed tomo a Party con sus cascos y los 9 salieron corriendo, llegaron a las afueras de la escuela y se quedaron pensando en que hacer.

Blitz: esto no es bueno, no se lo que llegue a pasar pero no quiero dejar de existir ni nada parecido._ dijo ella nerviosa.

Shine: tranquilos todos, estaremos bien en tanto no cambiemos demasiado._ dijo el seguro de sus palabras.

Justo en ese momento se escucho una voz conocida.

¿?: alto allí pequeños rufianes._ dijo una voz que Apple reconoció y se puso nerviosa.

Frente a ellos estaba Applejack quien estaba mirándolos de forma sospechosa.

Applejack: ¿ustedes que están tramando?._ pregunto ella mirándolos pero cuando miro a Apple se quedo pasmada ya que tenia un gran parecido a su madre._ ¿pero como...?

Sin mas Arc fue el que se puso al frente.

Arc: mire señorita no estamos planeando nada malo, solo estamos de paso._ dijo el simplemente.

Como no era mentira Applejack solo se relajo.

Applejack: bueno, perdón por molestarlos pequeños._ dijo ella de forma tranquila pero se quedo mirando a Apple._ ¿no te conozco de algún lado pequeña?

Apple: me llamo Apple._ dijo ella al instante ya que por su educación no podía mentir sin que le costara mucho.

Applejack; ¿te llamas Apple?._ pregunto ella impactada._ ¿Apple que?._ pregunto ella intentando entender.

Blitz se adelanto para salvar la situación.

Blitz: bueno como todos en su familia se llaman casi igual solo le decimos Apple._ dijo ella lo cual era verdad.

Applejack: a bueno entiendo._ dijo ella con calma._ ¿oye podríamos ser familia?

Apple: puede ser._ dijo ella rápidamente.

Applejack: pero que digo con podríamos, si hasta tienes el mismo acento que yo, es obvio que debes ser familia._ dijo ella contenta.

Sin mas Diamond se adelanto.

Diamond: bueno lamento profundamente ser descortés, pero le ruego que nos disculpe tenemos que retirarnos._ dijo ella cortes mente.

Applejack: jajaja, hay pequeña es raro, hablas igual que Rarity._ dijo ella de bueno humor.

Eso los puso a todos nerviosos y se fueron corriendo, después de unas horas todos se apartaron de la ciudad y en el bosque tuvieron algo de tiempo para hablar.

Blitz: no pudo haber estado mas cerca._ dijo ella respirando pesadamente.

Dreams: esta claro que no podemos pasar desapercibidos por completo, todos nos parecemos muchos a nuestros padres._ dijo el exponiendo lo obvio.

En eso se toparon con tres potras que ellos conocían muy bien, pero ya siendo adultas.

Applebloom: hola, ¿son nuevos en el pueblo?._ pregunto ella de forma amistosa.

Apple miro a su futura tía y se puso nerviosa, Applebloom la noto y se puso pálida, sus amigas lo notaron al instante.

Sweetie: ¿que te pasa Applebloom?._ pregunto ella extrañada.

Scootaloo: parece que viste un fantasma._ dijo ella sin comprender.

Applebloom a penas reacciono y respondió.

Applebloom: ¡e... e... ella... se... se... se parece a mi... mi... mi... mi mama!._dijo señalando a Apple.

Eso las dejo impactadas y la miraron sorprendidas.

Scootaloo: se parece a las fotos._ dijo ella impresionada.

Sweetie: es cierto, es casi idéntica._ dijo ella igual.

En eso apareció Applejack quien al verlos se pregunto que pasaba.

Applejack: ¿que sucede aquí niñas?._ pregunto ella sin comprender.

Applebloom apunto hacia Apple y Applejack al verla entendió el porque.

Applejack: ha, ya entiendo, tranquila hermanita, ella es solo una pariente nuestra, se llama Apple._ dijo calmando a su hermana.

Applebloom se le acerco y entonces sonrió.

Applebloom: ¿te llamas Apple?, que bueno por un segundo no entendía nada._dijo ella sin preguntar mas.

Pero luego recordó algo mas.

Applebloom: pero no tiene sentido, ¿si se parece a mama no debería ser de parte de la familia Pear?._ pregunto ella a su hermana.

Applejack: tienes razón hermanita._ dijo ella ahora notando el detalle._ pero ella habla con el mismo acento que los Apple.

Apple: eso podría ser solo una coincidencia._ dijo ella refiriéndose al parecido con su abuela y así no levantar mas sospechas._ ¿ademas no dice que el viejo dicho..., todos los Apple somos manzanas en un barril?

Applebloom: ¿no seria del mismo barril?._pregunto ella confundida pero notando que si tenia el acento Apple.

Applejack: no, en realidad si se dice así, es complicado hermanita, te lo diré cando crezcas._ dijo ella mientras Applebloom solo fruncía el ceño.

Applejack: los demás creo que aun no se presentaron._ dijo refiriéndose a los demás.

Blitz: bueno yo soy Blitz ellos son mis amigos, ya presentamos a Apple, ella es Diamond._ dijo señalando a la hija de Rarity._ ella es Party._ señalo a la hija de Pinkie._ ella es Butterfly._ señalo a la pequeña pegaso._ el es Speed._ dijo señalando al hijo de Rainbow._ el es Dreams._ dijo señalando al hijo de Starlight._ el es Arc._ dijo señalando al hijo de Trixie._ y el es Shine._ dijo por ultimo presentando al hijo de Sunset.

Applejack: bueno un placen niños, ¿pero porque llevan esas capas?._ pregunto ella confundida.

Speed: bueno son para cubrirnos del sol._ dijo el inventando una excusa

Diamond: es cierto, el sol es malo para la piel y te la deja reseca si lo recibes el exceso, si mencionar lo que cuesta hidratar tu melena adecuadamente para que las puntas no se resequen._ dijo ella mostrando su lado Rarity lo cual llamo la atención de Sweetie.

Sweetie: oye eso suena como mi hermana._ dijo ella en tono divertido.

Speed: exageras Diamond, ¡si quieres tener buena condición nada mejor que entrenar al sol hasta sudar por completo, si no soportas el calor entonces nunca iras a ningún lado!._ dijo el al puro estilo de su madre.

Scootaloo lo miro admirada.

Scootaloo: eso suena como si lo dijera Rainbow Dash._ dijo ella sorprendida.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que hablaron de mas y se palmearon la cara con sus cascos derechos, justo en ese momento apareció la misma Rainbow Dash quien pasaba volando por casualidad.

Rainbow: en realidad si lo hubiera dicho así, no esta mal niño._ dijo ella mirando a Speed pero luego lo miro minuciosamente._ ¿acaso te conozco?, te me haces familiar.

Speed se puso nervioso pero conociendo a su madre sabia como despistarla.

Speed: que mas quisiera, como si la grandiosa Rainbow Dash se diera tiempo de recordar a cada uno de sus fanáticos, cuando tiene mejores cosas que hacer._ dijo el alentando su ego.

Rainbow sonrio con arrogancia y hablo.

Rainbow: bueno, ni yo lo habría dicho mejor._ dijo ella con tono petulante.

Sin mas los chicos salieron corriendo y regresaron al pueblo donde corrieron por las calles, pero como todos estaban ocupados no les importo, pero Blitz choco con alguien y se callo al piso.

Las dos; ¡que pena, no me fije por donde iba, lo siento muchísimo!._ luego Blitz reacciono y noto que era su madre, era del tamaño de un poni promedio.

Twilight: ¿estas bien?._ pregunto ella mirando a la potra.

Los dos miraron los ojos de la otra y Twilight sintió una fuerte conexión con ella.

Twilight: ¿te conozco a caso?._ pregunto ella algo extrañada.

Blitz no sabia que hacer hasta que Shine le quito su capa revelando sus alas.

Shine: justo necesitábamos verla princesa._ dijo el mientras Twilight estaba sorprendida.

Twilight: ¡eres una alicornio!._ exclamo sorprendida.

Shine: ella es la princesa de un reino lejano, venimos del otro continente para presentar respetos y estar presentes en la coronación._ dijo el con tono respetuoso.

Blitz solo se puso de pie y se presento.

Blitz: soy la princesa Blitz Light._ dijo ella tímidamente._ es un placer majestad.

Twilight: es un gusto pequeña alteza._ dijo ella sonriendo._ sabes, tienes un nombre muy hermoso.

Blitz: gracias, mi mama me lo puso._ dijo ella sonrojándose tímidamente.

Twilight: bueno, acompáñenme, en el castillo tengo lugar de sobra._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Sin mas todos siguieron a la futura reina a su castillo actual, pensando en como resolver su situación actual.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**ARREGLANDO LA CORONACIÓN PARTE 2**

Los niños habían llegados hasta el castillo donde la futura reina los había recibido.

Twilight: no me esperaba que una princesa del otro continente viniera a verme en mi coronación._ dijo ella mirando a la alicornio mas joven..

Blitz: bueno mi madre no pudo venir._ dijo ella lo cual en realidad si era cierto

Twilight: bueno es una lastima me hubiera gustado conocerla._ dijo ella mientras entraban.

Blitz: tal vez un día la conocerá majestad._ dijo ella de forma nerviosa.

Twilight estaba junto con Blitz a solas, los demás estaban en un cuarto instalado para pasar la noche.

Blitz: ¿no están nerviosa por mañana alteza?._ pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Twilight: si te dijera que no, entonces mentiría, pero no me preocupo del todo, se que a pesar de todo mis amigas están conmigo._ dijo ella con seguridad.

Blitz: desearía haber tenido la misma certeza._ dijo ella algo tristeza.

Twilight la miro con ojos de tristeza.

Twilight: ¿que te pasa pequeña?._ pregunto poniendo su casco en su hombro.

Blitz miro a su futura madre y no pudo evitar contarle.

Blitz: vine hasta aquí con mis amigos, pero la verdad nos reconciliamos hasta hace poco._ dijo ella con tristeza._ cuando era mas pequeña mi padre era mi mejor amigo, el junto conmigo y con mi madre, los tres nos divertíamos mucho, pero cuando cumplí 7 años, un día mi papa desapareció y solo nos dejo una nota._ dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, Twilight la abrazo y ella continuo._ el solo dejo una nota que decía. "son los mejor que he tenido en mi vida, pero si no puedo están con ustedes por siempre al menos no quiero darles dolor con mi muerte"

Twilight: ¿porque el haría eso?._ pregunto ella disgustada y muy triste por la pequeña.

Blitz: nunca lo entendí, pero después de eso me enoje demasiado, hasta tal punto que me separe de mis amigos, poco después de que cumplí los 10 mi mama me mando lejos, a un internado, comencé a estudiar junto con mis amigos, al final nos reconciliamos, al final todos ellos eran amigos de verdad, me perdonaron a pesar de todo._ dijo ella mas calmada.

Twilight la soltó y la miro a los ojos.

Twilight: de verdad son buenos amigos, tienes suerte de tenerlos._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Sin mas ella se retiro a dormir junto con Blitz, a la mañana siguiente todos acompañaron a Twilight a encontrarse con sus amigas, luego de que todos se presentaron formalmente entre si, cada uno de los chicos estaba con sus futuras madres, mas Starlight y Trixie quienes habian llegado de invitadas.

Rarity: hay pequeña sin duda, eres una potra elegante y educada, solo mírate, tu fabulosa pedicura de cascos._ dijo ella encantada.

Diamond: hay lo se, ademas tratadas con una esencia expolian te de hierbas naturales, para hidratarlos, usted sin duda tiene un hermosa melena señorita._dijo ella alabando a su futura madre.

Rarity: hay gracias pequeña, uso una rizadora especial y shampoo de enjuague especializado para mantenerlo brillante._dijo ella con su mismo tono elegante.

Diamond: mi mama siempre me dice que la apariencia de una poni, siempre dice mucho de como es._ dijo ella recordando sus consejos.

Rarity: hay, pues deberías hacerle caso, tu madre sin duda sabe de lo que habla._ dijo ella alabando el que era su propio consejo aun sin saberlo.

Luego se miraron una a al otro a los ojos y exclamaron.

Las dos: ¡hay no, te falto ponerte rimel de pestañas!._ dijeron al mismo tiempo._ ¡¿se me olvido el rimel?!, ¡que desgracia!

Todos miraron eso con diversión.

Blitz y Twilight: jajaja, esas dos son libros del mismo autor._ dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de mirarse una a la otra con impresión._¿como sabias que diría eso?._ nuevamente se sorprendieron.

Rainbow y Speed: ¡jajajaja!, es fácil saber lo que piensa una cerebrito._ bromearon al mismo tiempo y se miraron el uno al otro con algo de molestia._ ¡oye copiar a la gente de esa forma es 20% menos genial!, ¡ya detente!

Dreams y Starlight: por favor no es necesario pelear, podría ser una enorme coincidencia._ dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de mirarse entre si y poner cara de aburridos antes de decir._ esta bien si es un poco molesto.

Applejack y Apple Pear: tranquilos ponis, este rodeo ya se pone pesado._ dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de mirarse entre ellas._ en realidad las dos somos Apple, esto no cuenta, muchos en la familia decimos lo mismo._ dijeron luego de voltear a ver a los otros de inmediato.

Arc y Trixie solo ladearon la cabeza antes de decir.

Arc y Trixie: eso pasa cuanto tienes cerebro de bambú._ dijeron juntos antes de mirarse entre si._ ya entiendo como se siente.

Butterfly y Fluttershy se estaban abrazando entre ellas.

Butterfly y Fluttershy: esto ya esta dando miedo._ luego se miraron entre ellas y se abrazaron mas fuerte._ no te preocupes estoy aquí._ dijeron juntas nuevamente.

Party y Pinkie: ¡uy, uy, uy!, se ve divertido quiero intentar._ dijeron al mismo tiempo._ ¡ya lo estoy haciendo!._ celebraron al mismo tiempo.

Shine: esta bien, sera mejor detener el juego de una vez._ dijo el ya que era el único cuya madre no estaba presente.

Finalmente todos se separaron y esa misma noche los chicos estaban pensando en como ayudar con la coronación que tendría lugar mañana.

Blitz: yo se lo que podemos hacer._ dijo ella a los demás.

Los 9 estaban en el cuarto del castillo donde se estaban quedando, se notaba que mucho ya estaba empacado y tenían que cumplir las cosas rápido.

Blitz: cada uno podemos cambiar algo, Speed, Butterfly, Party, Diamond y Apple, saben cual fue el error de sus madres, ustedes pueden arreglarlo._ dijo ella de forma simple._ Shine junto con Arc y Dreams vendrán conmigo, tengo una idea para darle un mejor final.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se apresuraron a dormir para la mañana siguiente, cuando salio el sol todos corrieron a hacer su parte, Apple se apresuro a alcanzar a su tío y lo vio entregando las cajas para la bebida.

Apple; disculpe señor, pero me parece que se esta confundiendo de cajas._ dijo ella mirando a su futuro tío.

Big Mack las miro detenidamente y se sonrojo con algo de vergüenza.

Big: y sip._ dijo el antes de cambiar las cajas.

Apple sonrió y se apresuro a correr, Party llego junto a Gummy y le quito el fuego.

Party: vengo a ayudarte amiguito._ dijo ella viendo a la mascota de su mama con una gran sonrisa.

Butterfly llego con Fluttershy y le entrego un costal.

Butterfly: señorita ya tengo unos bocadillos para los animales._ dijo ella entregando el saco.

Ella tomo el saco y miro los bocadillos antes de sonreír.

Fluttershy: gracias pequeña._ dijo ella contenta.

Speed llego con los Woondervolts y se acerco a Spitfire.

Speed: disculpe señora, Rainbow dice que realicen la presentación después de que lancen los fuegos artificiales._ dijo el rápidamente.

Spitfire: ¿Rainbow dijo eso?._ pregunto ella sorprendida._ bueno esta bien._ dijo ella antes de ir con el grupo.

Soarin se le acerco a Speed.

Soarin: ¿no te conozco?, me pareces muy familiar._ dijo el mirando con detalle.

Speed solo se fue volando a toda velocidad para sorpresa de los Woondervolts.

Soarin: para ser un potro sin duda es muy rápido._ dijo el asombrado.

Shine junto con Arc y Dreams repartían unos papeles a los invitados y Blitz se presento junto ante Celestia y Luna.

Blitz: sus altezas._ dijo ella con respeto, las dos se sorprendieron al ver a una potra alicornio, pero Blitz continuo._ me llamo Blitz Light, soy una princesa, vengo desde lejos para asistir a la coronación.

Celestia: es mas que bienvenida princesa._ dijo ella de forma amable.

Blitz: en realidad vengo a darles algo a ustedes, mi padre escribió esto para mi madre el día de su coronación y se que a el le honraría si tocaran esto este día especial._ dijo ella mostrando dos hojas de papel.

Las dos miraron lo que estaba en las hojas y sonriendo dijeron.

Luna: esto es perfecto._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Celestia: sin duda excelente._ dijo ella complacida.

Blitz: me alegra que lo aprueben porque ya mande a distribuir una copia a los invitados._ dijo ella antes de retirarse y dejar a las dos princesas en Shock.

Luna; si no fuera que esto es un complemente perfecto y que es solo una niña, creo que me hubiera enojado._ dijo ella reaccionando y su hermana asintió.

Justo unos minutos después apareció Twilight junto con Rarity y mientras las princesas iban a dar su discurso de despedida, justo en ese momento apareció Diamond y dijo.

Diamond: señorita las arañas siguen en la capa._ Rarity se dio cuenta de esto y con su magia retiro a las arañas justo cuando Twilight aparece en el balcón.

Las cosas salieron según lo planeado y Twilight fue coronada con éxito al mismo tiempo que la pirotecnia y los Woondervolts hacían su presentación, luego Celestia comenzó diciendo.

Celestia: ahora sin mas les dejamos con su nueva monarca, la reina Twilight Sparkel._ dijo ella dejando a Twilight en el balcón mientras ella y su hermana salían volando hasta llegar al lado de Cadence.

Sin mas la banda comenzó a tocar y Celestia comenzó cantando.

Celestia: _que viva mas._

_Luna: digamoslo de corazón._

_Cadence: con gran sabiencia nos guiara._

_Celestia: con su justicia y razón._

Luego se unieron todos los invitados.

_Todos: cantemos con amor_

_su gloria y valor_

_alégrense__ a su __favor_

_Larga vida a su majestad X2_

_..._

Twilight soltaba lagrimas de felicidad mientras los escuchaba.

_Cadence: ¡que viva mas!_

_con bien nos reinara_

_a todos nos __protegerá_

_y siempre luchara_

_..._

_Todos: cantemos con amor_

_Celestia: cantemos con amor_

_Todos: __su gloria y valor_

_Luna; __gloria y valor_

_Todos; __alégrense__ a su __favor_

_Cadence; a su favor._

_..._

_Todos: __Larga vida a su majestad_

_Celestia: que viva mas._

_Todos: __Larga vida a su majestad_

_Luna: que viva mas._

_Todos: __Larga vida a su majestad_

_Cadence: que viva mas_

_Todos: ¡__Larga vida a su majestad!_

Sin mas la coronación continuo sin problemas y llegada la noche todos se retiraron menos las mane quienes se quedaron junto con Spike, Starlight y los niños, Blitz se le acerco a su futura madre y le dijo.

Blitz: nos tenemos que ir Majestad, usaron magia para poder traernos aqui, pero ahora que la coronación termino es hora de irnos._ dijo ella atentamente.

Twilight se le acerco y mirándola soltó unas lagrimas.

Twilight: fue un gusto conocerlos._ dijo ella sonriendo._ espero que nos veamos otra vez.

Blitz: confia, nos volveremos a ver._ dijo ella con seguridad.

Luego una aurora de colores brillo en el cielo y sonó una música.

_Blitz: Yo, te deseo lo mejor_

_Por si no vuelvo a verte más_

_Shine: Y bajo mi almohada_

_Los dos: Siempre te voy a guardar_

_Blit: Para acordarme de vos_

_Los dos:: Y volverte a respirar_

...

_Twilight: Yo, te regalo el corazón_

_Manes: Por que vas a cuidarlo más_

_Speed: Todo lo vivido_

_Todos: No se puede terminar_

_Twilight: Lo llevo en esta canción_

_Todos: Que te quiero dedicar_

...

_Todos: Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que te de la vida_

_Todo lo que quieres_

...

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Para que este cuento_

_No termine esta vez_

Todos comenzaron a bailar y cantar con el ritmo.

...

_Dreams: Yo, nunca te voy a olvidar_

_En mis recuerdos siempre estarás_

_Arc:Por que tu alegría_

_Niñas: Nunca se va a terminar_

_Los 9: Aunque te vayas de aquí_

_Siempre te acompañaran_

...

_Todos: Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que te de la vida_

_Todo lo que quieres_

...

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Para que este cuento_

_No termine esta vez_

Los niños poco a poco se elevaron hacia las luces, pero antes todos cantaron un ultimo verso.

_Todos: Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que te de la vida_

_Todo lo que quieres_

...

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Para que este cuento_

_No termine esta vez_

Sin mas cuando la canción termino la luz desapareció a los niños y terminaron en la sala del castillo armonía ya de regreso en su época.

Blitz: parece que regresamos,_ dijo ella contenta.

Pero entonces la música sonó otra vez y sus madres aparecieron cantando la misma canción que cuando partieron.

Las 9: _Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que te de la vida_

_Todo lo que quieres_

...

Ellos respondieron.

_Niños: Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Que nos volvamos a ver_

_Para que este cuento_

_No termine esta vez_

Sin mas todos recibieron un fuerte abrazo de sus respectivas madre.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 15**

**LA OBRA ESCOLAR**

Blitz y los demás estaban vistiendo ropas como motociclistas callejeros y estaban detrás de un gran escenario, ella miro al publico.(osea ustedes)

Blitz: tenemos unos minutos antes de subir a escena, así por favor escuchen, no voy a repetir esto._ dijo ella rápidamente._ todo comenzó hace una semana, justo dos días después de nuestro viaje al pasado.

**Flash Back.**

Starlight estaba mirando a los niños en la clase y todos estaban atentos a las palabras de su directora.

Starlight: atención todos, dentro de una semana, tendremos la próxima obra escolar y quiero ver quien esta interesado en participar._ dijo ella en tono alegre animando a todos.

Poco a poco muchos chicos se unieron a la lista de la obra, pero Speed solo se quedo sentado.

Dreams: bueno a el nunca le gusta actuar._ dijo el como si nada.

Pero entre ellos estaba un dragón joven de escamas negras y espinas rojas.

¿?: yo también estoy interesado._ dijo el anotando su nombre.

Blitz lo miro y reconoció quien era.

Blitz: Fang Hook._ dijo ella sabiendo el nombre del dragón.

El dragón en cuestión era un brabucon, pero por miedo nadie lo había delatado y Blitz no tenia miedo, pero no queriendo ser vista como una soplona no dijo nada.

_Pasaron los días y estuvimos haciendo ensayos, preparándonos para la obra, se trataba de una guerra entre dos bandas, yo era la líder de una de ellas y Fang Hook estaba como líder de la otra, por suerte todos mis amigos estaban en mi banda, finalmente después de varios días ensayando llego el momento de hacer el estreno._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Blitz: y así es como llegamos aquí._ dijo ella terminando de explicar.

Luego miro a sus amigos, Butterfly estaba usando un simple vestido rosado.

Blitz: vas tu Butterfly, recuerda los ensayos._ dijo ella a su amiga.

Butterfly no tenia tanto pánico como su madre, por lo cual si podía actuar, el set mostró una puerta y Butterfly paso a escena.

Butterfly: yo no entiendo, todo el vecindario dividido, parece que las dos bandas no pueden dejar de pelear._ dijo ella entrando en el guion de la obra.

Ella entro por la puerta y Blitz junto con su grupo fueron los que pasaron.

Blitz: deberías tener mas cuidado niña._ dijo ella haciendo un tono algo rudo._ estos lugares son muy peligrosos.

Butterfly: ¿pero no podríamos llevarnos bien?._pregunto ella en tono triste.

Arc: o sea Hello, estamos en una guerra entre bandas, ¿no sabias?._ dijo el con tono obvio.

Algunos de ellos la rodearon y comenzaron a bailar.

_Blitz: ¿a donde quieres ir?._ canto ella._

_Arc: afuera solo hay problemas._ canto el._

_Shine: te invito una soda, _

_con muchas burbujas._siguió el._

_Blitz: concéntrate._ siguió ella._

_Shine: escucha bien._ dijo el cantando._

_Arc: aprende a ver, aquí estas bien._ dijo el cantando también._

_Banda: no les hables mas,_

_ te confundirán, despiértate y ven._ cantaron juntos._

_Dreams: ¿tu lo entiendes bien?._siguió el._

_Butterfly: yo prefiero cerezas y digan con certeza, _

_¿porque día y noche debemos luchar?, prefiero cantar._ canto ella su verso._

_Todos comenzaron pisar con ritmo._

_Party: somos así y ellos siguen igual._ dijo ella._

_Radiance: somos así y ellos siguen igual._ dijo ella repitiendo la frase._

_Banda: usamos mezclilla y ellos piel_

_somos así convivir no podemos_

_somos así y ellos siempre están mal_

_somos así y debemos luchar_

Finalmente la canción termino y Butterfly solo siguió con la obra.

Butterfly: yo lo siento, pero no puedo. _dijo ella fingiendo tristeza antes de salir corriendo.

Luego la escena cambio y se vieron a la dos bandas con Fang Hook al frente de la otra.

Fang: vaya, vaya, pero si son nuestra competencia, ¿que no sabes que venir a nuestro territorio es una declaración de guerra?._ pregunto el con tono de burla.

Blitz: justo por eso estamos aquí._ dijo ella con tono severo._ nuestras dos bandas ya no caben en el mismo vecindario.

Fang: veo que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo._ dijo el con tono severo._ así que solo lo diré una vez, se unirán a mi para apoderarnos del vecindario o de lo contrario._ el lanzo fuego por la boca y ellos se agacharon para esquivar._ creo que lo entienden._ dijo el finalmente.

Radiance: "eso no estaba en el guion"._ dijo ella en voz baja.

Fang: ¿quieren mas?._ pregunto el lanzando fuego a los dos lados, incluso a su propia banda.

Blitz miro a sus amigos y les hablo en voz baja.

Blitz: "improvisemos, rápido no queremos asustar a nadie"._ dijo ella rápidamente._ ¡5,6,7,8!._ dijo ella al mismo tiempo que dirigía a toda su banda y comenzaban a bailar evitando el fuego, el otro grupo pronto los imito e hicieron lo mismo.

Todos en la audiencia comenzaron a aplaudir estruendosamente.

Semental: ¡esta increíble!._ dijo el eufórico.

Yegua: ¡sin duda mejor que la del año pasado!._ dijo ella en el mismo estado.

Finalmente Fang dejo de lanzar fuego y solo los miro.

Fang: como ven, pelear no tiene sentido, no ganaran._ dijo el con tono presumido.

Butterfly; ¡alto!._ dijo ella apareciendo de improviso y comenzó a inventar lineas._ ¡¿no lo entienden?!, el problema entre las dos bandas no son las diferencias, es el._ dijo señalando a Fang._ como ven, no tenemos porque pelear, ni estar en guerra, todos podemos llevarnos bien.

Butterfly comenzó a cantar.

_Junto con todas las voces_

_hacen __armonía_

_el destino elegimos _

_con __eufonía_

_yo sugiero cantemos _

_en sintonia_

_en libertad , y en armonía_

Fang: jajaja, buen intento pequeña, pero eso no te salvara._ dijo el con tono engreído.

Luego una voz dijo...

¿?: _yooo, cantare._ dijo una voz de niño._

De entre la otra banda salio un pegaso con sombrero y lentes, se quito los dos revelando a Speed quien se acerco a su amiga.

Speed: ella tiene razón, no tenemos que pelear, todos podemos ser amigos._ dijo en tono animado mientras seguía la música.

Los dos: _Junto con todas las voces_

_hacen __armonía_

_el destino elegimos_

_con __eufonía_

_yo sugiero cantemos_

_en sintonia_

_en libertad , y en armonía_

Blitz y los demás también los siguieron.

Blitz: vamos todos._ dijo ella en tono animado.

Todos los estudiantes menos Fang comenzaron a cantar la misma canción.

Todos: _Junto con todas las voces_

_hacen __armonía_

_el destino elegimos_

_con __eufonía_

_yo sugiero cantemos_

_en sintonia_

_en libertad , y en armonía_

Fang: ¡ya vasta!._ dijo el en tono enojado.

Blitz miro al publico.

Blitz: vamos ustedes tambien._ dijo ella animando a los padres.

Todos: _Junto con todas las voces_

_hacen __armonía_

_el destino elegimos_

_con __eufonía_

_yo sugiero cantemos_

_en sintonia_

_en libertad , y en armonía_

Fang cada vez se enojaba mas y lanzo fuego hacia arriba quemando una cuerda de una bolsa de arena, mientras que todos en la audiencia comenzaron a apludir y todos cantaban de nuevo.

Todos: _Junto con todas las voces_

_hacen __armonía_

_el destino elegimos_

_con __eufonía_

_yo sugiero cantemos_

_en sintonia_

_en libertad_

_Blitz: livertaaaaaad_

_, y en armonía_

Poco a poco la cuerda de la bolsa se estaba rompiendo.

_Blitz: algo ya paso._

_Butterfly: algo ya paso._

_Todos: algo ya paso._

Finalmente la bolsa golpeo a Fang dejándolo inconsciente y con un chichón.

Todos: _La guerra se ha terminado_._ finalmente la canción termino y el telón se cerro finalizando la obra.

Todos los del publico aplaudieron con euforia y Starlight apareció frente a Fang con una mirada de enojo y eso lo puso nervioso.

Starlight: ¿asi que improvisando sin permiso?._ pregunto ella en tono peligroso.

Blitz entonces se acerco.

Blitz: la verdad tía Starlight, el ha estado molestando a muchos estudiantes desde hace tiempo, nadie decía nada porque le tenían miedo, yo no decía nada porque no queria ser vista como soplona._ dijo ella algo avergonzada.

Starlight le puso un casco en el hombro y le dijo.

Starlight: no eres una soplona, el estaba haciendo cosas malas, aun si pueden hablar de ti, eso no importa, tu estas haciendo lo correcto._ dijo ella sonriendo le y luego miro al dragón con una mirada enojada que lo dejo asustado._ en cuanto a ti, ahora mismo llamare a tus padres, creo que unos meses en el correccional te curaran esa locura.

El dragón solo la siguió con la cabeza agachada y los amigos se reunieron mirando a Speed.

Blitz: pensamos que no actuarias._ dijo ella sorprendida.

Speed: ¿y perderme la oportunidad de mostrar mi lado asombroso?, pensé que me conocían mejor._ dijo el haciendo reír a todos.

Así la obra termino en éxito.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 16**

**UNA NUEVA CEBRA**

Blitz y sus amigos estaban jugando a la pelota , pero justo en ese momento apareció un carruaje extraño, de color amarillo oscuro con puntos negros, de esta salio una figura pequeña figura con capa quien miro por todos lados antes de ver hacia la escuela de la amistad, luego miro al carruaje y asintió con la cabeza antes de que este comenzara a moverse, ella miro a los niños y se le acerco.

¿?: buenas tardes._ dijo con una voz que daba a entender que era una niña.

Blitz se puso al frente y hablo.

Blitz: buenos días, soy la princesa Blitz Light, ¿en que podemos ayudarte?._ pregunto ella en tono formal.

Ella se quito la capa de la cabeza y dejo mostrar sus rayas, mostrando que era una cebra como de su edad.

Cebra: es un gusto princesa, mi nombre es Sefora, he venido de visita a ver a mi tía Zecora._ dijo ella formalmente.

Blitz se puso contenta de escuchar eso.

Blitz: que bien, la señorita Zecora es una muy buena amiga de nuestras mamas._ dijo ella sonriendo._ acompáñanos por favor, la tía Starlight te ayudara.

La pequeña cebra los siguió sin problemas y luego de presentarla en la oficina de Starlight, ella junto con la pequeña cebra y Starlight estaban caminando rumbo a casa de la cebra mayor.

Starlight: ya estamos cerca._dijo ella sin problemas.

Cuando llegaron la yegua toco la puerta y la cebra mayor apareció, Zecora se veía algo mayor.

Zecora: que visita mas inesperada, pero no menos deseada, es un gusto ver una cara amistosa en mi morada._ dijo ella contenta.

Starlight: tenemos a alguien que vino a verte Zecora._ las dos dejaron pasar a la cebras mas pequeña.

Zecora la vio y se emoción.

Zecora: Sefora mi querida sobrina, tu vista me da mucha alegría._ dijo ella antes de abrazarla.

Sefora: es un gusto verte tía._ dijo ella respondiendo el abrazo.

Zecora: recibí el aviso de tu llegada, pero no que seria esta mañana._ dijo ella separándose del abrazo un poco.

Blitz: ¿oye porque tu no tienes acento?._ pregunto ella mirando a la pequeña cebra.

Sefora: bueno es que practique mas el dialecto, mi tía llego siendo ya una adulta, por eso habla en rimas._ dijo ella explicando.

Zecora: esa ciertamente es la verdad, era ya adulta cuando deje mi hogar._ dijo ella explicando su tono al hablar.

Sefora: pero de momento pasare unos días con mi tía._ dijo ella entrando a la cabaña junto con sus cosas.

Sin mas todos dejaron a la pequeña cebra para estar con su tía, a la mañana siguiente Sefora regreso a la escuela donde todos los niños estaban jugando nuevamente, entre todos los estudiantes distinguió a Blitz y sus amigos.

Sefora: buenos días princesa._ dijo ella con respeto.

Blitz solo la miro sonriendo.

Blitz: no es necesario ser formal, no estoy en el castillo, mis amigos me llaman Blitz._ dijo ella de forma simple.

Ella se limito a sonreír y solo miro por todos lados, vio cuantas diferentes especies estaban por todos lados.

Sefora: de verdad hay diferentes especies en este lugar, pero todos conviven sin el menor problema, mi gente ha oído de esto, pero verlo con mis ojos es algo muy irreal._ dijo ella mirando todo.

Blitz: esto es lo que nuestras madres crearon con todos sus esfuerzos Sefora, esto es el resultado de años de trabajo esparciendo la amistad por toda equestria._ dijo ella contenta.

La joven cebra estaba extasiada por ver todo eso a su alrededor, lo que había escuchado no se comparaba con verlo en persona, los días comenzaron a pasar y Sefora miraba todo con nuevas luces, las diferentes especies, los dragones, los cambiantes, los kirins, todos siendo amigos, justo por eso ella hablo con su tía.

Sefora: tía Zecora, ¿porque te quedaste aquí?._ pregunto ella a la cebra mayor.

Zecora: mucho tiempo ha pasado, desde que eso me han cuestionado._ dijo ella mirando a su sobrina._ esta tierra mi atención llamo, aunque al llegar nadie con gusto me vio, el tiempo paso y nada cambio, la idea de marcharme en mi mente apareció, pero un día todo cambio.

Sefora: ¿que paso tía?._ pregunto ella curiosa.

Zecora: ese día nunca lo olvidaría, el día que a la futura reina conocería, aunque al conocernos paso un mal entendido, de solo recordarlo me parece entretenido._ dijo ella algo divertida._ ella me ofrecieron su amistad y por medio de ellas todo pudo mejorar, poco a poco yo fui aceptada y esta tierra se volvió mi morada.

Sefora: ¿conoces a la reina?._ pregunto sorprendida.

Zecora: la reina ella no siempre fue, cuando la conocí solo una unicornio fue._ dijo ella recordando.

Sefora: ¿la reina fue una unicornio?._ pregunto ella sin creerlo

Zecora: ella no nació en la realeza, a su puesto llego con esfuerzo y sin pereza._ dijo ella claramente._ de súbdita a monarca ella se convirtió, así fue como ella la humildad conoció.

Sefora: eso no lo sabia._ dijo ella sin comprender porque nadie le dijo.

Zecora: bien se ha dicho que el mejor gobernante es aquel que conoce a su pueblo, porque el o ella fue una vez un miembro._ dijo ella en tono sabio.

Sefora: ¿quieres decir que ella es buena gobernante porque ella sabe lo que es ser una pony normal?._ pregunto tratando de entender.

Zefora: así es, por eso lo debes comprender, que a casa yo no volveré._ dijo ella mirándola.

Sefora: ¿tu sabias que yo...?_ comenzó a preguntar ella pero su tía la interrumpió.

Zefora: era obvia la razón de tu llegada, el líder te mando para que a casa regresara, pero esto es lo que debes entender, mi casa este lugar es, mi tierra extraño eso es verdad, pero mi vida esta en este lugar._ dijo ella sin mas.

Sefora se fue a la escuela al día siguiente y encontró a todos jugando entre si, justo en ese momento Radiance apareció junto con su madre.

Rarity: un gusto pequeña, me hablaron de ti, así que eres la sobrina de mi amiga Zecora._ dijo ella de forma amable.

Sefora: es un gusto conocerla, concejal._ dijo ella en tono de respeto.

(nota: a todas las manes, por ser miembros del consejo de la amistad se las llama concejales cuando les hablan con respeto)

Rarity: solo Rarity esta bien querida._ dijo ella dulcemente.

Sefora: mi tía me contó de ustedes, de como ustedes gobiernan junto con la reina._ dijo ella de forma atenta.

Rarity: con el tiempo debes entender esto, ver nuevos lugares puede ser bueno, se aprende mas asi y mas cuando eres joven._ dijo ella dejándola sorprendida.

Sefora: ¿pero como?._ pregunto ella sin comprender como.

Rarity: hable con tu tía hace unos días, ella me dijo todo, pero se que quieres saber, ¿porque este lugar es tan especial?._ dijo ella adivinando la pregunta de la pequeña cebra.

Sefora: en realidad si._ dijo ella sorprendida.

Rarity: hay pero eso es simple querida, equestria antes era solo tierra de ponis, pero desde antes era especial, ahora que muchas diferentes especies tambien tienen su hogar aquí, todo es mas especial._ dijo ella comenzando a explicar._ te lo diré de otros forma.

Luego comenzó a cantar.

Rarity: _grande o alto _

_importa o no_

_y lo que yo veo_

_ es que otros no lo son._

Luego se unió Radiance.

Las dos: s_i tu eres veloz_

_y ellos no_

_que importa si_

_tienen buen corazón._

_Rarity: somos diferentes._

_Radiance: diferentes._

_Rarity: y eso te hace sentir especial._

_Radiance: especial._

_Las dos: nadie es igual a ti_

_y siempre brillaras_

_Rarity: somos diferentes._

_Radiance: diferentes._

_Rarity: y eso te hace sentir especial._

_Radiance: especial._

_Las dos: nadie es como tu __aquí_

_y siempre brillaraaaas._

Sin mas las dos dejaron de cantar y notaron que la pequeña cebra tenia una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

Sefora: ahora lo entiendo, todos son diferentes y viven aprendiendo uno del otro al mismo tiempo que se vuelven amigos._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Rarity: esa es una parte, pero no por eso es menor cierto, con el tiempo entenderás lo demás._ dijo ella mientras un brillo del mismo color de su melena cubrió su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Eso sorprendió a las pequeñas y no sabían que decir, pero no preguntaron mas, al día siguiente el carruaje llego a buscar a Sefora y los 9 amigos estaban junto con otros varios de la escuela, pero ella miro al carruaje y solo sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza, el carruaje luego se fue.

Sefora: después de todo, tengo mucho mas por ver, me quedare con mi tia, espero que tampoco les importe si quiero venir a la escuela de la amistad._ dijo ella mientras Party se adelanto y dijo.

Party: ¡fiesta de bienvenida!._ dijo ella mientras todos vitoreaban y se escuchaba música.

_Blitz: si algo no te gusta_

_yo te quiero igual_

_Radiance: somos diferentes _

_eso es genial_

_Party: el mundo es una fiesta_

_y me gusta ver_

_Blitz: a cada uno __siendo _

_como quiere ser._

_Todos comenzaron a bailar con la música._

_Blitz: porque no __vienes_

_Las tres: ¡aquí!_

_Party: donde todos __bailan_

_y están felices_

_Blitz: si tu vienes _

_Las tres: ¡aquí!_

_Blitz: este es tu lugar._

_Radiance: tu tienes gustos diferentes_

_cosas que yo _

_no tengo en mente_

_Las tres: si no comparto _

_lo que a ti te gusta_

_tengo una gran virtud_

_mi amigo eres tu._

_Blitz: si tu vienes _

_Las tres: ¡aquí!_

_Blitz: conmigo puedes ser_

_como te guste a ti_

_si tu vienes_

_Las tres: ¡aquí!_

_¡siempre habrá un lugar!_

La fiesta duro el resto de la tarde para darle la bienvenida a la nueva alumna de la escuela de la amistad.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, por favor comenten.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 17**

**PROBLEMAS DE EDAD PARTE 1**

Blitz estaba en su cuarto experimentando con unas pociones y en eso llegaron sus otros amigos.

Speed: ¿que estas haciendo Blitz?._ pregunto el mirando todos los tubos con ingredientes.

Blitz: intento crear una nueva poción, pero es algo dificil ver que los ingredientes sean compatibles._ dijo ella vertiendo unos ingredientes mas.

Party estaba mirando todos los ingredientes y noto uno de color morado.

Party: mmm, caramelo._ dijo ella tomándolo con sus cascos, pero Blitz lo tomo con su magia.

Blitz: no tomes eso, es clorofila mezclada con feromona, fue un desastre por eso lo tenia por separado._ dijo ella sin darse cuenta que vertió el ingrediente en la mezcla.

La mezcla hizo explosión y esta formo una nube por todo el cuarto, cuando todo se disipo Blitz hablo.

Blitz: no entiendo que paso._ dijo ella pero su voz sonaba mas profunda.

Cuando se dio cuenta miro su reflejo en un espejo cercano y noto que ahora se veía como una yegua adulta, pero no era la única, ahora todos sus amigos se veían como adultos.

Blitz: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!._ grito ella histérica.

Todos se miraron y también se asustaron.

Speed: ¿pero que cascos paso aquí?._ dijo y noto que ahora tenia la voz parecida a la de su padre._ genial, ahora se de quien herede mas._ dijo el con tono pesimista.

Radiance: tranquilos todos queridos, no hay porque exagerar._ dijo ella notando que su voz también era como la de su madre._ vaya, por lo menos ya se que mi voz cambiara para bien.

Party; ¿que les paso a todos?, ¿acaso estamos soñando?._ pregunto ella y todos notaron que tenia la misma voz de Pinkie, luego se roció un poco de agua en la cabeza y se sacudió._ muy bien, esto no es un sueño.

Dreams: todo el mundo en calma._dijo el con la misma voz de Sunburst._ ¿Blitz que es lo que paso?._ pregunto el mirando a la princesa.

Blitz: parece que cuando eche el compuesto de clorofila junto con los otros ingredientes, se volvió una poción que nos hizo florecer hasta nuestras edades adultas._ dijo ella de forma simple.

Shine: no hay poción que sea permanente o incurable, eso cualquiera lo sabe._ dijo el con voz profunda.

Blitz: bueno, tomando en cuenta los ingredientes que use, podría decir que, esto no va desaparecer por el tiempo._ dijo ella de forma triste._ tendré que hacer una cura.

Arc: pero no creo que puedas hacerlo sola._ dijo el con una voz profunda.

Blitz: tendremos que hablar con nuestros padres._ dijo ella algo resignada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y con el mismo pesa, sin mas Blitz se dirigió con sigilo a la oficina de su tía y le hablo desde la puerta.

Blitz; ¿tía Starlight?._ pregunto desde la puerta.

Starlight se levanto de ver los papeles y escucho su voz.

Starlight: ¿eres tu Blitz?._ pregunto ella._ ¿que le paso a tu voz?

Starlight salio de la oficina y llego a donde estaba Blitz, pero al verla se quedo con la boca abierta.

Blitz: creo que di el estirón demasiado rápido._ dijo ella algo intranquila.

Starlight reacciono enojada.

Starlight: comienza a hablar, llamare a las demás._ dijo ella con molestia.

El resto de las manes menos Twilight, así como Trixie estaban presentes, todos miraban a sus hijos ahora adultos y tenían reacciones diferentes, pero la mas exagerada fue...

Rairity; ¡hay no puedo creerlo, mi niña a crecido tan rápido, me estoy haciendo vieja!,_ dijo ella tirándose en un sillón mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos.

Rainbow: ¿entonces que aremos?._ pregunto ella sobre el asunto.

Starlight: de momento, ninguno de ellos puede salir del castillo, ayudare a Blitz a hacer una cura, pero por los próximos días, lo mejor sera que los chicos no salgan del palacio._ dijo ella mirando a las demás madres.

Dreams: espero que esto se solucione rápido, no me siento cómodo sabiendo que tendré la misma voz que mi papa._ dijo el algo nervioso.

Starlight: tranquilo hijo, esto pasara._ dijo ella tratando de calmar a su hijo.

Rainbow: creo que tendremos que decirle a nuestros esposos sobre esto, de otra forma se preocuparan cuando nuestros hijos no aparezcan._ dijo ella mientras las demás asentían.

Al día siguiente todos los chicos estaban intentando ocupar sus mentes en otras cosas, Starlight estaba ayudando a Blitz con la cura para la poción, pero algunos simplemente no podían resistirse.

Speed: no me parece justo, ¿de que sirve ser adulto un tiempo si no vamos a disfrutarlo?._ dijo el mirando a los demás.

Shine: no hay que precipitarnos, recuerda que no tenemos que salir de aquí._ dijo el con tono firme.

Speed: siempre tan responsable como la tía Sunset._ dijo el con tono molesto.

Speed camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a un lugar donde una ventana estaba abierta.

Speed: bueno, como sea no dejare pasar esta oportunidad._ dijo el antes de salir volando por allí.

Speed voló por todo el lugar y vio como algunas yeguas jóvenes estaban poniéndole mucha atención.

Speed: muy bien, esto se esta poniendo incomodo._ dijo el algo apenado.

En eso bajo al suelo y comenzó a caminar por las calles, cuando de la nada se choco con alguien que el identifico enseguida.

Speed:"tía Scootaloo"._ pensó mas no dijo nada.

La yegua miro a Speed y no lo reconoció dado que estaba enorme, pero si lo encontró atractivo.

Scootaloo: hola guapo, ¿de donde vienes tu?._ pregunto con tono de interés.

Speed: disculpa, pero tu no estabas de viaje._ pregunto el de la nada.

Scootaloo: ha, veo que mi reputación me precede, si las tres nos habíamos ido un tiempo del pueblo, pero pasaba cerca y vine a saludar a una amiga, pero puedo perder un minuto contigo encanto._ dijo ella con el mismo tono.

Rainbow Dash apareció de improviso y reconoció a su hijo, pero al ver a Scootaloo y la miraba que ella tenia en sus ojos se apresuro al lugar, luego hablo para tratar de disimular la situación.

Rainbow: Scootaloo, paso un tiempo._ dijo ella en tono casual.

Scootaloo: hola Rainbow Dash, que bueno verte._ dijo ella dejando de mirar a Speed quien se escapo de allí._ solo estoy de paso, tenia planeado volver en una semana, pero pase cerca y quise saludar, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom regresaran pronto también, pero lo bueno es que ahora no es necesario que las tres estemos juntas para ayudar a los cascos en blanco con con sus Cuite mark, aunque extraño estar juntas._dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

Rainbiw: si lo entiendo, pero recuerda que estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar un mes al año viajando y ayudando a ponis de equestria con sus cuite mark._ dijo ella recordando eso.

Scootaloo: eso es cierto, pero bueno, de todas formas regresaremos a tiempo para que nuestras clases en la escuela empiecen a tiempo._ dijo ella convencida, luego noto que Speed ya no estaba._ ¿a donde se fue?

Rainbow; ¿quien?._ pregunto intentando disimular que sabio a donde había ido su hijo.

Scootaloo: ha no importa, el próximo pueblo al que voy esta a tres días de camino, nos vemos._ dijo ella despidiéndose de su hermana de corazón.

Rainbow solo se fue volando hacia el castillo mientras pensaba en voz alta.

Rainbow: ese joven cito va a tener una charla muy seria sobre desobedecer._ dijo ella en voz baja pero con tono serio.

Speed llego a la sala donde el resto de sus amigos lo estaba esperando, junto con sus madres y padres, menos Rainbow quien llego en ese momento junto con Soarin quien se le unió en el camino, la única que faltaba era Twilight.

**Nota: he recibido unos mensajes, pero ya no se inquieten, en este capitulo les mostrare a los maridos de cada una de las manes faltan tes asi como el de Trixie ,menos Twilight, como saben Starlight esta con Sunburst, Pinkie con Chesse Sandwich y Rainbow con Soarin.**

Allí estaba Green Pear, un semental de tierra de piel amarillo claro con crines verdes y ojos amarillos con una cuite mark de unas peras, era uno de los sobrinos nietos de Grand Pear el cual conoció a Applejack cuando las dos familias se unificaron tras la muerte de los dos mayores, con el tiempo se conocieron y se juntaron.

El marido de Rarity, Style Look, era un unicornio de piel color azul oscuro con crin color negro y ojos azul claro, tenían una cuite mark de unas gafas de sol con brillantes, era critico de moda y en una de sus visitas a la boutique de canterlot la conoció, los dos comenzaron a salir y luego de un tiempo los dos se casaron.

El esposo de Fluttershy era Forest Tree, un pegaso de piel verde oscuro con crin marrón y ojos verde claro, tenia una cuite mark de algunas semillas, era botánico y en uno de sus viajes paso por Poniville donde por interés fue a conocer el santuario de Fluttershy y los dos comenzaron a conocerse, una cosa llevo a la otra y todo lo demás paso.

El marido de Sunset se llamaba Red Flame, su forma de poni era de un unicornio de piel roja con crines amarillas, tenia ojos naranja y una cuite mark de un solo amarillo con estrellas, en el mundo humano era astrónomo y cuando Sunset quien era maestra de la escuela Canterlot llevo a la clase a una excursión para el observatorio, los dos se interesaron en conocerse.

El esposo de Trixie era un uniconio llamado Ring Light, tenia piel de color negro con ojos azul oscuro y crines de color azul claro, era maestro de magia y conoció a Trixie en una visita a la escuela de amistad, los dos se conocieron y con el tiempo empezaron una relación.

Starlight: ya que todos conocen la situación, tengo que de decirles que con suerte mañana tendremos la cura, les pido que esperen._ dijo ella en tono amable.

Todos asintieron y aceptaron las palabras de Starlight.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, comenten.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 18**

**PROBLEMAS DE EDAD PARTE 2**

Al día siguiente Blitz estaba junto con Starlight trabajado en una cura para la poción de envejecimiento.

Starlight: esta bien, para la tarde deberemos tener lista la poción._ dijo ella mirando los ingredientes.

Blitz: eso espero, la verdad me han pasado algunas cosas extrañas, creo que aun no estoy lista para ser adulta._ dijo ella mientras Starlight se sonrojaba un poco ya que se imaginaba que era lo que le había pasado a Starlight.

Starlight: descuida, cuando crezcas naturalmente aprenderás esas cosas._ dijo ella cambiando de tema.

Los demás jóvenes crecidos, estaban en la sala del castillo ocupándose como pudieran.

Dreams: me esta picando mucho la cara._ dijo el rascándose en mentón._ creo que me esta creciendo la barba, esto de ser adulto no es nada divertido.

Speed: que bueno que a mi no me esta creciendo._ dijo el con alivio, pero aun recordando el regaño de sus padres.

Apple: mi mama no puede verme sin llorar porque me parezco mucho a mi abuela, supongo que cuando vuelva a ser una niña todo sera mejor._ dijo ella algo apenada.

Blitz apareció allí un minuto después.

Blitz: descuiden dentro de poco la cura estará lista y todo sera normal._dijo ella alegrando a todos.

Dreams: tu tienes suerte, tu mama no te ha visto de adulta y no se enojara contigo._ dijo el algo molesto por su buen humor.

Blitz se sonrojo un poco por eso pero simplemente regreso al trabajo, unas horas mas tarde con todos reunidos la poción para la cura estaba lista.

Blitz: de momento es hora de comenzar._ dijo ella mientras añadía el ultimo ingrediente.

Pero inesperadamente se provoco otra explosión, el humo se disperso por todo el lugar y cuando todo se aclaro, los jóvenes se miraron entre si.

Blitz: ¿todos volvieron a su edad?._pregunto ella mirando a todos.

Los chicos ahora tenían sus edades normales y se miraron entre si.

Speed: hay que bueno, espero no tener que pasar por la pubertad antes de tiempo otra vez._ dijo el contento de ser un niño otra vez.

Radiance: que bueno, ser una dulce y linda pequeña otra vez._ dijo ella contenta.

Todos estaban contentos de ser normales, pero luego notaron algo mas, sus padres también habían cambiado, si bien no eran niños como ellos, ya no tenían ojeras en los ojos y las pocas canas que habían tenido se habían ido.

Blitz: parece ser que, la poción los toco también._ dijo ella mirándolos.

Starlight: tal vez no nos volvimos niños, pero a base en lo que veo, diría que nos quito unos 10 o 15 años de encima._ dijo ella mirando a los demás adultos presentes.

Blitz: ¿eso quiere decir que tendremos que trabajar mas?._ pregunto ella algo cansada.

Starlight: eso tendremos que verlo después._ dijo ella mientras pensaba las cosas.

Sin mas todos se dispersaron por el día, a la mañana siguiente Rainbow estaba volando junto con su esposo e hijo para entrenar, nadie parecía notar la diferencia, pero en eso Spit Fire se les acerco.

Fire: hace un par de días que Speed Dash no ha estado viniendo, espero que me tengan una excusa._ dijo ella mirando al potro fijamente.

Rainbow: estaba un poco enfermo._ dijo ella simplemente.

La pegaso miro fijamente Rainbow y de inmediato dijo.

Fire: ¿oye porque ya no tienes ojeras?._ pregunto sorprendida.

Eso la puso nerviosa hasta que Soarin intervino,

Soarin: es un tratamiento que Rarity recomendó, elimina las ojeras, parecería que eres 10 años mas joven._ dijo el de forma disimulada.

Fire: tal vez yo misma lo tome, te vez mejor sin esas ojeras._ dijo ella interesada en mencionado tratamiento.

Applejack y los demás también estaban sin problemas a pesar de no tener ojeras en los ojos, todos podían cumplir con el trabajo sin problemas y con mas facilidad debido ser un poco mas jóvenes, el tiempo paso y Starlight seguía trabajando en la cura para la poción, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas dudaba en hacerlo, no estaba segura de querer regresar a su edad regular, porque le gustaba ser joven nuevamente, todos los demás estaban igual, pero a Blitz y los demás no les estaba molestando porque ya que tenían su edad normal, decidieron dejar el resto a los adultos, menos la misma princesa quien estaba indecisa.

Blitz: en lo personal, creo que debería escribirle a mama para ver que dice ella al respecto._ dijo ella algo inquieta.

Speed: si ni nuestros padres le han escrito, creo que nosotros no necesitamos hacerlo._ dijo el como si nada y los demás estaban igual.

Pero la potra alicornio seguía inquieta y la sensación no se iba, aunque sus otros amigos no parecía importarles, ella solo se fue a escribir, al día siguiente Starlight y Sunburst estaban con los otros padre hablando.

Starlight: la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con todos, aun no consigo crear el antídoto, pero necesito que todos me digan si sinceramente quieren una cura, de otra forma solo recuperaremos nuestra edad con el tiempo de forma natural._ dijo ella mirando a los otros.

¿?: entonces creo que tengo que opinar de esto también._ dijo una voz que las chicas reconocieron al instante.

Era Twilight quien había llegado al lugar y justo en ese momento.

Twilight: chicos, Blitz ya me dijo todo y lo que paso con la poción de edad, por estoy aquí, Blitz tenia razón, pero al final todo queda en ustedes, lo que ustedes decidan lo respetare y ayudare como pueda, pero piénsenlo bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión._ dijo ella de forma tranquila.

Sin mas ella se retiro de la sala dejando a todos para pensar...

**Nota del autor: como ha pasado el tiempo, el cinco de este mes ya se cumplió un año desde que subí esta historia que hasta el momento ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero como tuve muchos retrasos solo diré esto, si quieren que les devuelva sus edades normales a los adultos es su decisión, boten en los comentarios y allí me encargo de poner la conclusión en el próximo capitulo, pero para no dejar el capitulo tan corto les dejo este pequeño extra.**

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

Blitz estaba junto con su madre en una visita en canterlot y las dos estaban en el salón hablando.

Twilight: ¿como ha estado todo en la escuela?._ pregunto ella sonriendo a su hija.

Blitz: bueno todo ha esta en orden mama, pero la verdad es que no se como hacer._ dijo ella algo triste.

Twilight: ¿que pasa amor?._ pregunto ella preocupada.

Blitz: mama, tu estableciste eso recuerdas, es el día de la familia._ dijo ella con algo de diversión.

Twilight se sonrojo un poco por la sorpresa.

Blitz: no se como are, tu y mis tíos están ocupados, no se si Flurry pueda ir._ dijo ella dando a entender lo que estaba pasando con sus otros familiares.

Twilight: puedo adelantar mi papeleo para que pueda ir a visitarte, ademas la presencia de la reina seria buena para que mas criaturas se unan a la escuela de amistad._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Blitz: gracias mama._ dijo ella abrazando a su madre la cual le respondió contenta.

Blitz se retiro a su habitación del palacio para dormir cuando llego la noche, pero justo en eso se detuvo frente al que fue el estudio de su padre, ella entro y la nostalgia se instauro en ella.

Blitz: querido papa, porque te fuiste. _dijo ella con tristeza.

Luego miro el librero y noto que un libro estaba desacomodado, ella lo tomo con su magia y al abrirlo noto que faltaban muchas paginas.

Blitz: ¿pero que significa esto?._ pregunto ella sin comprender hasta que fue hasta el indice del libro y leyó.__ leyendas y tesoros antiguos del viejo reino, capitulo 12 la mística joya Pandora_._ dijo ella leyendo en voz alta._ ¿porque te llevaste esto?._ pregunto ella al aire.

Sin mas ella salio con el libro en sus cascos y cerro la puerta del estudio antes de salir volando al cuanto de su madre, una vez que entro Twilight se quedo sorprendida.

Twilight; ¿que pasa cariño?._ pregunto ella y Blitz se adelanto hacia ella.

Blitz: mama, ¿que sabes de una joya llamada Pandora?._ pregunto ella ansiosa.

Twilight se quedo pasmada y no sabia como responder, Blitz le entrego el libro y le dijo.

Blitz: esto estaba en el estudio de papa, todas las paginas que tienen que ver con pandora fueron arrancadas._ dijo ella dejándola sorprendida.

**Dejen sus comentarios.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 19**

**EN BUSCA DE LOS CRISTALES PARTE 1**

**APPLE PEAR**

Los 9 amigos estaban corriendo en dirección a la granja Apple.

Speed: ¿porque tenemos tanta prisa?._ pregunto el pegaso a sus amigos.

Apple: porque hoy mi mama enseñara en la granja._ dijo ella contenta.

Todos llegaron corriendo a la granja junto con el resto de la clase de la escuela de amistad, los padres al final decidieron conservar su juventud restaurada y nadie noto la diferencia, lo único que les preguntaban de vez en cuando era porque sus ojos no tenían ojeras. Finalmente llegaron y Applejack estaba en el medio del bosque de manzanas, todos los niños se sentaron alrededor de ella y esta sonriendo comenzó a hablar.

Applejack: escuchen niños, la amistad puede ser como un árbol, comienza como algo pequeño, pero si le das paciencia, tiempo y lo cuidas, crecerá en algo grande y hermoso, recuerden esto siempre pequeños._ dijo ella llamando la atención de todos._ así como nosotros y los arboles podemos crecer, la amistad puede hacerlo también.

Eso hizo que todos aclamaran emocionados y Apple miro orgullosa a su madre, esa misma noche mientras todos dormían, el mapa del castillo comenzó a brillar, al día siguiente, Blitz estaba junto con sus amigos jugando en el parque y todo estaba tranquilo, pero en ese momento vieron una luz que salia desde lo lejos, en el bosque Everfree.

Blitz: ¿que es pasando?._ es eso el mapa del castillo apareció la misma luz que la ultima vez, cuando paso lo de la coronación.

Todos los 9 fueron corriendo y llegaron al salón del trono, todos los niños escucharon la voz que se escucho la ultima vez que viajaron al pasado.

Harmony: mis jóvenes señores, hoy los he llamado porque es momento de que intervengan otra vez._ dijo la voz a los jóvenes.

Blitz: ¿que sucede Harmony?._ pregunto ella a la voz.

Harmony: ¿no se han preguntado donde comenzó todo?._ pregunto ella antes de que una luz apareciera en el centro revelando unas imágenes._ en un principio, cuando las tres tribus llegaron a esta tierra, en la cueva donde estuvieron encerrados los lideres durante la tormenta, la magia que usaron despertó un inmenso poder mágico._ aparecieron las imágenes de numerosas gemas y piedras preciosas._ cada una de estas eran semillas de cristal mágico, Clover la sabia le presento algunos a su mentor Star Swirl, este vio potencial en las semillas y el junto con los otros pilares, las infundieron con su energía, luego de años, estas semillas formaron el árbol de la armonía del cual vinieron los elementos.

Blitz: ¿que quieres decir?._ pregunto ella algo confundido junto con sus amigos.

Harmony: como debieron ver, la casa que se formo de los restos del árbol, ahora esta llamando a sus hermanos, las otras semillas de cristal, estas serán un regalo para ustedes y me refiero a los 9, pues todas sus madres hicieron grandes cosas a favor del bien de Equestria._ dijo ella asombrando a todos._ ahora los llevare a donde esta la primera de ellas, les diré esto, estén atentos, no solo a lo que verán, si no también a lo que aprenderán y enseñaran.

Eso los dejo confundidos, hasta que un espiral arcoiris los tomo y luego de unos momentos, luego aparecieron en un bosque que les resulto muy familiar.

Apple: ¿pero que manzanos?, estamos cerca de la granja Apple._ todos escucharon muchos gritos y se fueron corriendo al lugar, notaron a muchos ponis gritándose entre si y la pequeña Apple reconoció a varios de ellos._ ¿tio Jack, tia Rita?, ¿pero que peras dulces le pasa a estos ponis?

Blitz miro por todos lados y noto a dos ponis mayores que ella reconoció de unas fotos viejas.

Blitz: oye Apple, ¿no son esos tus bis abuelos?._dijo ella apuntando con su casco.

Apple estaba con la boca abierta y reconoció a los dos ponis mayores que intentaban calmar a todos.

Apple: entonces Harmony nos regreso en el tiempo otra vez, ellos murieron cuando yo tenia 4._ dijo ella recordando todo con tristeza y sorpresa.

Finalmente todos se separaron y cuando los niños fueron a ver que estaba pasando chocaron con alguien.

Applejack: ¡tengan cuidado!._ dijo ella antes de reaccionar y se quedo sorprendida, luego se emociono._ ¡por mis manzanos!, ¡son ustedes!, que bueno verlos niños.

Blitz: hola señorita Applejack._ dijo ella tratando de ser amable.

Applejack: paso un mes desde la coronación, que bueno verlos otra vez y muchas gracias, si no hubieran ayudado hubiera sido un desastre._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Apple: eso no fue nada._ dijo ella restando le importancia.

Applejack: ¿que los trae de regreso pequeños?._ pregunto ella interesada.

Blitz: la verdad no estamos seguros, solo vimos un montón de luces y llegamos cerca de aquí._ dijo ella técnicamente sin mentir.

Applejack: bueno, no se si llegaron en buen momento, la familia de parte del abuelo no esta del todo contenta y nuestros otros familiares no ayudan en nada._ dijo ella con tristeza.

Apple: ¿pero que establos esta pasando?._ pregunto ella a su futura madre.

Applejack: la abuela y el abuelo intentaron hacer una reunión con las dos familias, pero muchos aun insisten en mantener la vieja contienda._ dijo ella con tristeza.

Todos la siguieron hasta la granja y una vez que llegaron Grand Pear casi tiene un ataque al corazón al ver a Apple.

Grad Pear: ¿Pear Butter?._ pregunto incrédulo.

Applejack: no es ella abuelo, ella es una prima lejana, esta aquí con unos amigos._ dijo ella intentando calmarlo.

La abuela se acerco y al verla de cerca se quedo sorprendida.

Smith: en serio se parece a ella._ dijo ella asombrada.

Apple estaba sin saber como reaccionar, sus bis abuelos no llegaron a conocerla y ella solo los conocía debido a las historias de sus padres, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlos a los dos, pero tuvo que contenerse.

Apple: es un gusto conocerlos._ dijo ella y la abuela Smith noto su voz.

Smith: sin duda tienes el acento Apple._ dijo ella reconociendo el detalle.

Todos estaban sin saber que hacer, luego mas tarde en la noche, a los 9 niños se les había ofrecido un lugar en la granja para dormir, mientras tanto Apple estaba caminando por todo el lugar y llego al árbol que creció de las semillas que plantaron sus abuelos.

Apple: siempre me dijeron que si tenia dudas viniera aquí, se que aun no me conocen, pero abuela, espero que tu y el abuelo me ayuden, no entiendo a que vinimos aquí mis amigos y yo, si mi mama tuvo una misión para equestria, quiero saber cual es la mía._ dijo ella algo ansiosa.

Justo en ese momento apareció alguien y Apple se asusto.

Apple; ¿quien eres?._ pregunto ella intentando mantener la calma.

Luego la figura se presento como un semental que ella reconoció al instante, pues era el que seria su padre.

Green: ¿que haces aquí pequeña?._ pregunto el semental de la familia Pear.

Apple: solo me llamo la atención este árbol._ dijo ella sin mentir, porque desde pequeña siempre le había interesado el árbol de sus abuelos.

Green: yo solo estaba caminando y llegue aquí, solo quiero entender que tenia en la cabeza mi tía cuando decidió hacer esto._ dijo el algo pensativo.

Apple: ¿tu tía?._ pregunto ella sin comprender.

Green: Pear Butter, es prima segunda de mi madre, por lo tanto es mi tía y soy un pariente de los Apple, aunque sea uno lejano._ dijo el explicando._ pero de hecho todos somos parientes, aunque lejanos, pero eso no facilita nada.

Apple: tal vez si todos intentaran buscar una solución._ dijo ella en tono de regaño y el solo se rio un poco.

Green: jajaja, se que eso quiere Grand Pear, pero no todos están de acuerdo con el._ luego vieron que había un fuego cercano en el bosque de manzanas.

Apple: ¡los manzanos!._ exclamo ella corriendo hacia haya.

Green salió corriendo detrás de ella y los dos llegaron a donde un poni cubierto con una capa negra estaba prendiendo fuego a todos los arboles, Apple se puso molesta y grito.

Apple: ¿oye que estas haciendo rufián?._ pregunto ella en voz alta.

¿?: yo no estoy haciendo nada._ dijo el como si nada antes de lanzar la antorcha directo a otro árbol._ los pear lo hicieron._ dijo el señalando a Green.

Apple luego recordó esto.

Apple: es como mi mama me conto._ dijo ella recordando todo con impacto, luego se puso molesta._ ¿Quién eres?

El se quito la capa revelando su cabeza.

Apple: ¿Apple Ring?._ dijo ella reconociendo a ese tío del que su madre nunca le hablaba.

Apple Ring: se que también eres una Apple debido a tu acento, tu debes entender esto._ dijo con una voz maliciosa._ si culpamos a los Pear por esto, entonces se olvidaran de esas ideas tontas de unificar a las dos familias de una buena vez.

Apple: eso no es lo que aria un Apple._ dijo ella molesta y Green se molesto también.

Green: entonces es por eso que todos nos estuvieron culpando por los incidentes que pasaron toda la semana._ dijo el enojado.

Apple se puso mas molesta por eso y el Apple malo solo puso una cara de burla.

Ring: eres solo una niña y no lo entiendes, todo es culpa de Applejack y sus hermanos, los Apple y los Pear nacimos para ser rivales, no amigos._ dijo el con enojo.

Apple: eso no es cierto, soy la prueba viva de que los Apple y los Pear pueden estar unidos._ dijo ella mostrando su cuite mark.

Eso los dejo a los dos conmocionados.

Green: ¿peras y manzanas?._ pregunto el sorprendido.

Ring; ¿tu quien eres?._ pregunto el molesto._ hablas como una Apple, pero con esa cuite mark es obvio que no eres lo que aparentas.

Apple: mi nombre es Apple Pear._ dijo ella finalmente impactando a los dos y sin saberlo a Applejack quien había llegado pero luego se dio a conocer.

Applejack: ¿te llamas Apple Pear?._ pregunto ella sorprendida.

Apple: si._ dijo ella sin sorprenderse por su futura madre._ Apple Ring estaba quemando los manzanos para echar a los Pear.

Ring: esta mintiendo._ dijo el molesto.

Applejack los miro a los dos y luego miro a la niña cuya cara le recordaba a su madre, algo en ella le decía que debía confiar en ella y solo siguió ese sentimiento.

Applejack: el que miente eres tu, no la niña._ dijo ella molesta y este solo se molesto y trato de lanzarse sobre ella pero Green le salto encima y lo sometió contra el piso, pero el fuego se seguía expandiendo.

El fuego estaba por llegar a cierto lugar que Apple Pear reconoció y se fue corriendo hacia allí.

Apple: ese árbol es el recuerdo que dejaron mis abuelos, no permitiré que nada le pase._ dijo ella decidida y en eso sus amigos aparecieron los pegasos trajeron nubes de lluvia y los mágicos usaban su magia para retener el fuego.

Blitz: no creo que este hechizo de protección dure demasiado._ dijo ella quien estaba poniendo todo de si misma junto con sus amigos.

Speed y Butterfly estaban llevando la lluvia lo mas rápido que se podía pero el fuego seguía creciendo, Apple estaba mirando todo con ojos llenos de lagrimas pero en eso vinieron los otros Apple quienes traían cubos de agua y comenzaron a apagar los manzanos, pero aun no era suficiente y en eso algo sorprendente paso, los Pear llegaron con mas agua y también comenzaron a apagar el fuego.

Apple: vinieron a ayudar._ dijo ella contenta y luego miro el árbol de sus abuelos, se fue corriendo hacia el árbol de sus abuelos, se abrazo a el con fuerza y le hablo.

Apple: abuela, abuelo, se que aun no me conocen, pero quiero que sepan que su deseo si se cumplirá, las dos familias se unirán finalmente._ dijo ella contenta y luego el suelo debajo del árbol comenzó a brillar, frente a ella apareció una joya mitad roja y mitad verde, se parecía a los colores de su cuite mark y el brillo se extendió por todo el campo de manzanas, apago el fuego y los arboles se restauraron a como estaban antes.

Todos miraron eso sorprendidos y luego el sol comenzó a salir, luego se formaron dos figuras brillosas que Applejack reconoció al instante.

Applejack: ¿mama, papa?._ pregunto ella sorprendida.

Pear Butter se le acerco a su futura nieta y la miro sonriendo.

Pear: mi quería, tu eres a quien estábamos esperando._ dijo ella con una voz llena de felicidad.

Bright quien también estaba sonriendo se le acerco y hablo también.

Bright: tu eres quien representa la unión de las dos familias, ese siempre fue nuestro mayor sueño._ dijo el igual de contento.

Applejack se acerco junto con sus hermanos así como sus abuelos.

Applejack: ¿mama, papa?, ¿nos recuerdan?._ pregunto ella con una sensación de esperanza en el interior.

Pear; nunca te olvidaríamos, ni a ninguno de ustedes amor._ dijo ella mirando a su hija.

Todos tenían los ojos con lagrimas, Grand Pear se adelanto,

Grand: hija, en serio lo lamento mucho, tu eras mi hija, te di la espalda, ¿y todo porque?, si tu madre hubiera estado aquí, hubiera sabido que actué como un tonto mucho antes._ dijo el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Muchos de los Pear se pusieron tristes recordando eso, Pear Butter le sonrió a su padre y le hablo.

Pear: yo ya lo se todo papa, al menos cambiaste de opinión a tiempo para estar en la vida de tus nietos._ dijo ella sonriendo.

Sugar Belle se acerco a su esposo y se notaba un poco su estomago hinchado por el embarazo, la yegua le sonrió a su nuera.

Pear: muchas gracias por amar a mi hijo, querida, cuídalo bien y de mi nieto cambien._ dijo ella contenta.

Sugar con lagrimas de alegría y una sonrisa le respondió.

Sugar: siempre lo are. _dijo ella apoyándose en su esposo quien también tenia lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

Bright miro a su hijas las cuales también tenían lagrimas en los ojos y les hablo sonriendo.

Bright: Applejack, he visto todo lo que has logrado junto con tus amigas y me has llenado de orgullo, a los dos y Applebloom estas creciendo muy bien, se que llegaras a ser una buena yegua y también estamos orgullosos de ti._ las dos sonriendo aun con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos, luego el miro a su madre._ gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nuestros hijos mama.

Ella entre lagrimas solo sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmando, luego los dos miraron y Apple Pear, la joya comenzó a brillar y esta se se adhirió a su melena formando una cinta que amarro su crin con el mismo estilo que tenia su madre, teniendo la joya como adorno.

Pear: tu eres nuestro sueño cumplido, sigue así._ dijo ella sonriendo junto con su marido, finalmente los dos desaparecieron y todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría.

Luego de que Apple Ring fuera puesto en custodia por los soldados, todos comenzaron a hablar entre si con mas calma, los niños estaban mirando todo de lejos y en eso un tornado de arocoiris los rodeo a todos al mismo tiempo que la voz de Harmony les hablo.

Harmony: buen trabajo Apple Pear, esa es tu joya que representa lo mismo que tu, así como los pilares y los elementos, ustedes ahora serán los símbolos para las próximas generaciones, sus joyas cada una es un emblema que representaran sus mejores cualidades, la tuya es la integridad, pues siempre buscas lo mejor para tus seres queridos, ahora los regresare a casa, los recuerdos de su visita serán borrados de la mente de los que los han visto, pero ustedes nunca lo olviden._ dijo ella finalmente cuando la luz termino todos estaban de regreso en el salón del trono en el castillo de la amistad.

Apple miro su nueva cinta en el reflejo de un cristal en la pared y miro la joya sonriendo.

Apple: daré siempre mi mejor esfuerzo, así lo are abuela, abuelo._ dijo ella contenta mientras sus amigos la felicitaban.

_**Mientras tanto en el pasado.**_

Habían pasado unos años y Applejack estaba dando a luz mientras su esposo esperaba nervioso afuera de la habitación, luego una yegua enfermera salió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Enfermera: ya nació señora, es una niña hermosa._ dijo ella contenta.

El semental entro a ver a su esposa con su hija en sus cascos, Applejack sonrió y le hablo.

Applejack: es hermosa amor._ dijo ella con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Green miro a la pequeña sonriendo y luego miro a su esposa.

Green: sabes amor, por alguna razón quiero llamarla, Apple Pear._ dijo el contento.

Applejack: me parece perfecto._ dijo ella mirando a su hija con una enorme sonrisa.

**Las partes serán puestas por separado y en diferentes temporadas, lo cual aprovecho para decir que esta es solo la primera historia, el proximo sera el ultimo capitulo antes de la temporada 2, sin mas espero lo disfruten, nos leemos la proxima vez.**


End file.
